Find Me
by Our Requiem
Summary: Bella Swan es obligada a asistir a "Golden Sword", el Internado más exclusivo de Reino Unido, dejando atrás a su novio. Sin embargo, su estadía da un cambio radical al reencontrarse con Edward Cullen, un actor estadounidense.
1. La Sorpresa

_**"Find Me"**_

_****_**Mis queridas readers, les dejo una nueva historia que se ha ido formulando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo.**

**Es algo diferente a lo que he escrito anteriormente pero espero que les guste (:**

_Todos los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es de mi autoría._

**No olviden checar mi página de Tumblr para imágenes y música de la historia.**

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: "La Sorpresa"_**

* * *

- ¿Bella? ¿Querida? ¿Podrías bajar un momento por favor? – escuché que decían desde la planta baja.

Era mi madre, la reconocida escritora Reneé Swan. Había saltado a la fama tras escribir una trilogía de novelas adolescentes sobre ángeles y demonios, además ahora era productora de una serie televisiva basada en dichas novelas.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. Llevaba puesto unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa blanca con una camisa azul y mis converse rosados. Sabía que mi madre me reprendería por mi atuendo, después de todo, ahora era la hija de una de las escritoras más exitosas del siglo XXI.

¿Qué dirían si vieran a la hija menor de Reneé Swan usando tenis llenos de lodo?

Para mi sorpresa, la entera familia me esperaba en la sala.

Mi padre, Charlie Swan, que se convirtió en el representante de mi madre y Jacob, mi hermano mayor quien, tras extrañas fuerzas del destino, se volvió actor tras el éxito de las novelas. ¡Qué coincidencia!

Él solía ser sobreprotector conmigo, de hecho, lo consideraba mi mejor amigo. Nos contábamos todo, éramos muy unidos. Pero ahora, Hollywood había lavado su cerebro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – jadeé cuando me senté junto a ellos.

- Bells, te tenemos una sorpresa – anunció mi padre.

- ¿Es acerca del viaje familiar? – asumí emocionada.

Desde el fallecimiento de mi abuela paterna, hace 2 años, mis padres me habían prometido pasar unas largas vacaciones en Forks, el pueblito donde mi abuela pasó su juventud. Sin embargo, el gran hit que tuvo mi madre, hizo que este plan se aplazara más y más.

- Bella, querida. Sabes que me es imposible abandonar mis deberes ahora – replicó mi madre – Debo estar al pendiente de los guiones de la serie. Quiero asegurarme que todo quede perfecto.

Al escuchar esto mis expectativas bajaron, de seguro la sorpresa era de que me iban a dejar sola otros dos meses para seguir promoviendo los libros.

Así había sido mi vida desde entonces. Se podría decir que me la gran casa donde vivíamos era sólo para mi; mis padres en giras, Jacob en Los Ángeles. Sí, definitivamente estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola.

- ¿Entonces de qué quieren hablar conmigo? – pregunté fastidiada.

- Escucha Bells, espero que no tomes esto a mal. Lo estamos haciendo por tu bien. No queremos que estés sola todo el tiempo, queremos que termines la preparatoria y entres a una buena Universidad – dijo mi padre – Es por eso que… te enviaremos a un Internado en Reino Unido.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Un internado? Pero, ¿por qué?

- Creemos que allí estarás mejor. Tu padre y yo nos iremos de gira durante 4 meses. Australia, Corea, India, Brasil… la lista de países es interminable. No habrá nadie que se encargue de ti en todo ese tiempo – contestó mi madre – Velo como un regalo, es uno de los internados más exclusivos de Europa.

- ¿Debo verlo como un regalo? ¿Qué me abandonen en un Internado es un regalo? Además, eso de dejarme sola jamás les había importado – dije molesta - ¿Y cómo es que él no irá conmigo?

Señalé a mi hermano y él me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- Jacob tiene otras prioridades ahora, Bella. Deberías ser más comprensiva – contestó mi madre con orgullo.

- ¿Comprensiva? He sido la persona más comprensiva del universo, madre. Me he encargado de todas tus responsabilidades desde que te interesó escribir. No me quejé cuando nosotros dejamos de ser tu prioridad. Al contrario, te apoyé. Te apoyé en todo momento. ¿Cómo es que yo soy la incomprensiva?

No había notado que mis mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de ira y enojo.

- Lo lamento, Bells. Pero así es como serán las cosas. Pasado mañana te irás a Reino Unido, no podemos perder tiempo – estableció mi padre sin argumentar nada.

Los miré a los tres por última vez, antes de subir como bólido las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Me eché a llorar de desesperación. Acababa de cumplir 17 años, ¿no había algo que pudiera hacer legalmente para desobedecer las ordenes de mis padres?

Tomé mi celular y le marqué a mi novio, Mike Newton, esperando su consuelo.

_- Lamento escuchar esto, cariño. Pero tienes que ver el lado positivo, piensa en tu futuro. ¿Tienes idea de las puertas que se te abrirán en la universidades de alto prestigio?_

- Pfff, debe de estar lleno de niños ricos. No quiero ir – lloré – Y, por si fuera poco, ya no podré verte.

_- Seguiremos en contacto, Bella. Por eso no tienes que preocuparte. ¿De acuerdo? Escucha, tengo que ayudarle a mi madre con unas cosas pero paso a tu casa en una hora, ¿si?_

- Está bien.

_- Te quiero, cariño._

- Yo también. Adiós.

Aunque sus palabras fueron reconfortantes, no podía liberarme del enojo que mis padres habían provocado. Esperaba que pasar un par de horas con Mike me calmara.

Él y yo estábamos a punto de cumplir un año de noviazgo. Todo comenzó cuando mi madre se volvió famosa, la mayoría de mis compañeros se empezaron a comportar extraños conmigo. Personas con las que nunca había cruzado una palabra, de repente se autoproclamaban mis "mejores amigos"; Mike fue el único que continuó siendo el chico dulce y sincero de siempre. Supongo que fue por eso que me conquistó.

Cambié mis shorts por un pantalón entubado y peiné mi cabello castaño.

Me contemplé al espejo y fingí una sonrisa. Esa tendría que ser mi máscara para todo el tiempo que estaría en ese colegio europeo.

¿Cómo sobreviviría a eso? ¿Vivir junto a mujeres plásticas adineradas y hombres soberbios? La piel se me hacía de gallina con tan solo pensarlo.

Tomé mis audífonos y con el iPod a todo volumen, me perdí en la música.

Mike apareció a la hora prometida. Como era costumbre, la casa estaba vacía de nuevo. Ya, ni siquiera, subían a despedirse de mi.

Abracé a Mike con todas mis fuerzas y él besó mi coronilla.

- Todo estará bien, cariño.

- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

- Estaré aquí esperándote.

Uní mis labios a los de él y me dejé llevar. Tal vez demasiado pero, se sentía correcto. Yo lo amaba, él me amaba ¿Qué mas da? Además ya había pasado antes.

- Espera, Bella – dijo él jadeando - ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

- Quiero estar contigo, ¿es eso tan malo?

- No lo es pero… tus papás podrían llegar en cualquier momento. De por si no tienen un buen concepto de mi, no quisiera que me vieran faltándote al respeto.

- ¿Hay algo malo con que quiera acostarme con mi novio?

- Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero – replicó él – Lo haces porque tienes miedo de que nos separemos o que ya no nos volvamos a ver.

- En realidad eso es lo que pasará. O dime, ¿irás a visitarme? – contesté molesta.

- Bella no te pongas en esa posición.

- Soy yo la que está perdiendo todo, Mike. Estoy dejando mi casa, mi escuela, mis amigos… a ti – sollocé.

Él guardó silencio y me abrazó.

- Yo también estoy perdiendo todo, Bella. Te estoy perdiendo a ti.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y lo único que importara era él y yo.

_- Te amo, Bella –_ susurró.

_- Yo también te amo. _

Unimos nuestros labios, una vez más y esta vez ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

Faltándonos la respiración, subimos jadeantes a mi habitación donde la ropa comenzó a caer y la temperatura a subir.


	2. Indicaciones

**Readers, les dejo el 2do capitulo. Please, dejen sus reviews, me muero por escuchar lo que opinan (:**

**Sé que están muy cortos los capítulos pero es por eso que estaré actualizando con frecuencia.**

**Que tengan buen inicio de semana.**

**- Cezi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Indicaciones"**

* * *

Mi padre fue el único que se despidió de mi antes de que un taxi me llevara al aeropuerto.

- Nos veremos pronto – pronunció.

Asentí con la cabeza, aún incapaz de perdonarlo por el exilio al que me estaba condenando.

Mis amigos y mi novio estaban allí. Unos lloraban, otros me deseaban suerte y otros cuantos me pedían que me mantuviera en contacto.

Era tiempo de irme.

Alejé a Mike del resto y lo besé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Él posó su frente con la mía y me miró directo a los ojos.

- Todo estará bien. Te amo, Bella. Llámame en cuanto puedas.

- Te amo – pronuncié con un gran nudo en la garganta.

El chofer metió mis maletas al coche y me hizo una señal de que todo estaba listo.

Le di un último beso a Mike e ingresé al coche.

Puse la música de mi iPod a todo volumen y, con lágrimas en mis ojos, me despedí de mi hogar.

El viaje en avión pasó casi desapercibido. Para mi buena suerte, dormí casi todo el trayecto.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando llegué a Londres, de allí, aún me esperaba un viaje de 55minutos hasta Cambridge y finalmente, uno de 20 minutos hasta _"Golden Sword"._

Después de recoger mis maletas, caminé hasta la zona de salida, esperando ver algún rostro conocido, aunque yo sabía que es era prácticamente imposible.

De repente, una mujer de espeso cabello rojizo llamó mi atención. Aparte de su escultural figura que bien podía hacerse pasar por modelo, lo que llamó mi atención era que sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño letrero que tenía escrito en letra legible:

"_**Srita. Isabella Swan"**_

_**EEUU**_

No conocía el protocolo que debía seguirse. Esta escena la había visto en las películas, claro, pero ¿qué se supone que hacía la gente?

Me aproximé con una sonrisa y mis mejillas ardiendo. La mujer me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Srita. Swan? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tanya y te escoltaré a la escuela – tomó una de mis maletas y me guió entre la gente hasta una camioneta negra donde un chofer vestido en uniforme sostenía la puerta para nosotras.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunté confundida ya adentro del vehículo.

- Así recibimos a todos nuestros estudiantes. Merecen un trato especial, ¿no lo crees? – respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

- Supongo – suspiré.

- Aquí tienes – me entregó una caja forrada de negro y me dedicó una mirada como esperando a que la abriera - Adentro encontrarás todas las indicaciones necesarias: el mapa de la escuela, la llave de tu habitación, tus horarios, tu itinerario, el reglamento y tu uniforme.

- ¿Uniforme? – exclamé con cara de horror.

- Desde luego, en el Instituto "Golden Sword" todo el alumnado debe llevar uniforme. Es obligatorio. Pero no te preocupes, los sábados llevarás otro tipo de uniforme y el domingo es libre. Todo viene allí en tu reglamento.

Dudosa, saqué el uniforme, perfectamente doblado, de la caja. Era un vestido negro corto, una camisa de manga larga blanca y una corbata rayada.

- ¿Cuál es el otro uniforme? – pregunté resignada.

- Si checas tu horario – me mostró la hoja membretada – De lunes a viernes, tienes clases normales: Literatura, Cálculo, Biología, Idiomas, Geografía y Educación Física. Sin embargo, el sábado es dedicado, exclusivamente, a una materia de tu preferencia. Ésta es de acuerdo a la especialización que quieras adquirir cuando entres a la universidad; por ejemplo, por ahora sólo tenemos 5 clases abiertas: Diseño, Psicología, Automotriz, Deportes, Música y Taller de Escritura. Tu podrás elegir la que gustes y, de acuerdo a la que escojas, será el uniforme que tendrás que usar.

Suspiré fastidiada. Tanya soltó una risita musical y me mostró otra hoja membretada que tenía en grandes letras rojas: ITINERARIO OBLIGATORIO.

- Todos los días tienes que seguir estas indicaciones al pie de la letra, ¿me entiendes? A pesar de albergar a los hijos de personas importante, nosotros no pretendemos dejarlos hacer lo que ustedes quieran.

No quiero causar problemas – respondí incómoda.

¿Acaso pensaba que yo era una chava engreída que se aprovechaba de la fama de mi madre?

Temía que lo dijera por experiencia. De seguro así se comportaban mis nuevos compañeros.

- Por último, aquí está la llave de tu habitación. Encontrarás lo que necesitas. Tus padres pagaron por una habitación privada, la mayoría de los alumnos comparten habitación.

- ¿Usted habló con ellos? – pregunté esperanzada. Tal vez ellos se tomaron su tiempo para averiguar en dónde se quedaría su hija internada después de todo.

- No. Hablé con el asistente de tu padre. Él se encargó de todo lo que fueses a necesitar.

Y así como llegó la esperanza, se esfumó. En definitiva, mis padres no tenían ni una mínima idea de dónde estaría yo y ni les importaba.

La noche caía cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Mi nueva escuela, mi nuevo hogar, mi nueva prisión.

La fachada del edificio era impresionante. Parecía un viejo castillo, como de tiempos medievales, sólo que en vez de caballos galopando en los alrededores, había docenas de carritos de golf que eran conducidos por el personal de seguridad.

Una enorme puerta de madera se abrió lentamente. Mis ojos casi se salían de sus orificios al ver el interior. Uno pensaría que un castillo antiguo tendría interiores oscuros, fríos y sucios, pero no era así. Parecía como si fuese un hotel de 5 estrellas. Un amplio lobby lleno de piezas de arte, candelabros y pisos de cerámica fina. Justo en el centro una escalera de caracol enorme y a mi derecha, la entrada a la biblioteca con cientos de repisas repletas de libros.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunté anonadada.

- Bienvenida a "Golden Sword" – pronunció Tanya.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Conoce a Los Demás

**Readers! Les agradezco los reviews que estoy recibiendo, aunque son pocos, significan mucho para mi.**

**Nos leemos en un par de días. (Pfff, ¡por fín saldré de vacaciones! XD)**

**- Cezi**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Conoce a los demás"**

* * *

- Sígueme – ordenó Tanya.

Estaba tan embobada con la estructura del edificio que tropecé al menos dos veces mientras la seguía.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, ella balbuceaba sobre la historia del Internado. Lo que captaba mi atención eran los grandes espacios con los que contaban los estudiantes: vi de reojo la puerta del enorme auditorio, la cafetería, otra cafetería, la piscina, ¿un restaurante?, otro par de librerías y cuartos de estudio.

- Aquí está el pasillo de los chicos de 1ero – señaló indiferente.

Varios estudiantes me dedicaron una mirada para luego continuar con sus actividades. Este pasillo albergaba a jóvenes de 12 o 13 años. Lucían bastante normales a comparación de como los imaginaba.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche y todos aún portaban su uniforme. La disciplina, al parecer, sí era muy estricta en este lugar.

Subimos otro piso y recorrimos un pasillo lleno de puertas de madera y cuadros vanguardistas.

- Éste es el pasillo de los de 2do – murmuró de prisa.

Las edades de los alumnos era de 15 años, más o menos. El ambiente se sentía más relajado. Algunos ya llevaban puestos sus pantalones para dormir y otros su uniforme desarreglado.

Finalmente, Tanya abrió una enorme puerta de cristal y subimos un último piso.

- El pasillo de 3ero – anunció – Aquí termina tu recorrido. Busca tu habitación y duerme temprano que mañana comienzas oficialmente.

- Muchas gracias – me despedí nerviosa.

Las habitaciones se veían aún más grandes que las anteriores y, a diferencia de los pasillos anteriores, no había ningún alumno merodeando. Esto me tranquilizó un poco, al menos "socializar" no sería necesario esa noche.

"301" Marcaba la primera habitación.

Caminé verificando los números hasta encontrar la que me pertenecía: "317".

Las paredes pintadas de marrón y los enormes floreros en el piso eran mis únicos testigos de la reciente agitación que se produjo dentro de mi.

Hiperventilando, corrí hasta el final del pasillo donde encontré mi habitación. Justo enfrente de ésta, habían dos; la 316 y 318.

Dudosa, introduje la llave en el cerrojo. El rechinido de la puerta hizo un gran eco. Me llevé la mano a la boca cuando contemplé por primera vez mi nueva habitación; decorada con paredes blancas, muebles de cristal, un baño enorme y un cuarto adjunto que serviría de vestidor; troncos secos de madera formaban parte de las esquinas de la habitación, dos repisas llenas de libros, lámparas cálidas y un ventanal con vista al denso bosque oscuro. Mis maletas y pertenencias ya se encontraban allí también.

Suspiré y me derrumbé en la cama. Todo lucía tan perfecto, sin embargo, no sentía que encajaba.

Para que el nudo en la garganta no se apoderara de mi, me dispuse a sacar mi ropa de la maleta y acomodarla en los cajones del vestidor.

Tomé una manzana de un pequeño frutero con un gran moño que decía _"Bienvenida, Isabella" _y, poniéndome de nuevo mis audífonos, me perdí en la música.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta me despertó. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, mi cama estaba tendida y la ropa yacía a mitad de la habitación. El cansancio y el llanto, por la nostalgia de mi hogar, me venció ésa noche.

Corrí a tropezones a abrir. Una joven bajita de cabello negro corto y puntiagudo me recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Tu debes de ser Bella! – se lanzó a mis brazos como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida y besó mi mejilla – Debes vestirte rápido, ¿no querrás comenzar tu primer día de escuela llegando tarde, o si?

Me quedé paralizada mientras ella recorría mi habitación, checaba mis cajones y hojeaba mis libros. Usaba el uniforme que Tanya me había dado el día anterior, sólo que cuando esta chica extraña lo portaba parecía sacado de un desfile de modas.

¿Quién se creía que era para irrumpir?

- ¿Y… Y tú quien eres? – pregunté titubeando.

- Oh, perdón – rió – Qué tonta. Olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Alice Brandon.

- ¿Brandon? – jadeé llena de sorpresa – Eso quiere decir que..

- Sí – dijo con una sonrisa – Mi padre es James Brandon.

James Brandon era el productor musical más importante del momento. Había producido los discos de mis artistas favoritos, desde Muse, Coldplay, Britney Spears hasta Adele.

- Por tu cara puedo ver que lo conoces – dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Conozco su trabajo. Tu padre es muy talentoso.

- Lo sé – contestó orgullosa – Cuando sea día de visitas te lo presentaré. En fin, por qué no tomas una ducha y yo te espero en la cafetería. Quiero que conozcas a todos.

- Uhmmm… De acuerdo… Pero, ¿En cuál? – Recordé que la noche anterior pasamos por más de 3.

- En la del jardín, obviamente. No tardes – me guiñó el ojo y salió con sus pasos de bailarina del cuarto.

El agua caliente me armó de valor para aguantar toda la parte social de primer día.

Practiqué mi sonrisa frente al espejo mientras cepillaba mi cabello castaño y, con el uniforme ya puesto, salí en busca de Alice.

Los pasillos, a comparación del día anterior, estaban repletos de alumnos.

Ahora entendía porqué contaban con tres cafeterías distintas.

Con mi corazón palpitando más rápido de lo normal, me acerqué a la mesa de Alice. La acompañaban 3 personas más: Un joven alto y musculoso de cabello negro, y un par de hoyuelos, que me dedicó una sonrisa amable; una mujer de cuerpo escultural, con cabello largo y dorado que agitó la mano en mi dirección y otro joven, él era de estatura mediana, tez blanca y cabello dorado que también me saludó.

- ¿Bella? Te presento a Emmett McCarthy y a Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

- ¿McCarthy? ¿Hale? – pregunté de nuevo anonadada.

- Mi padre es el nuevo representante de los Rolling Stones – anunció Emmett

- Y supongo que conoces a los padres de los gemelos. Ryan y Maggie Hale, los editores de revistas como VOGUE o Vanity Fair – contestó ahora Alice.

- Claro que los conozco – balbuceé. Después del ascenso de mi madre, teníamos que asistir a eventos sociales donde Ryan y Maggie Hale eran los protagonistas de la noche. A pesar de ser una de las parejas más ricas del país, conservaban su humildad y sencillez. Cosa que mi madre no logró.

- Wow, esto es muy extraño. Admiro muchísimo el trabajo de sus padres.

- Tú no te quedas atrás – replicó Rosalie – Tu madre es muy conocida en este Internado. Por lo menos todas las de 1ero y 2do han leído unas 20 veces sus libros.

Ante este comentario no supe que decir y sólo les sonreí para después sonrojarme.

Así que por eso "Golden Sword" era el internado más exclusivo de Reino Unido; por los padres de familia que invertían en él. Gente famosa y repleta de dinero.

Noté que Emmett y Rosalie compartían besos y miradas al igual que Jasper y Alice. Eran pareja. Me cohibí cuando se olvidaron de que yo estaba allí y se entregaban en un beso eterno.

Me disculpé y me formé para elegir algo de desayunar. Un par de Hot Cakes descansaban en mi plato cuando regresé y encontré a una persona nueva en la mesa.

- Bella, él es Edward Cullen. Aunque, si no me equivoco, creo que ustedes ya se conocen – soltó una risita Alice.

La charola casi se estrella en el piso si no fuese porque Edward fue más rápido y la tomó entre sus manos.

- Qué gusto verte de nuevo – sonrió.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Momento Incómodo

**Heey readers! **

**Gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Espero y haya más para este. La historia ya va tomando forma XD**

**En fin. Por fin salí de vacaciones así que tendré muchísimo tiempo para escribir y actualizaré con más frecuencia.**

**Les agradezco el apoyo a mis readers anteriores y a mis nuevos readers. Les mando un abrazo (:**

**También, les recuerdo que en mi bio está la página de mi Tumblr, allí encontrarán muchas imágenes, tanto de los personajes como de su vestuario y hasta del colegio, para que se den una idea de lo genial que es "Golden Sword"**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**Los quiero, readers!**

**- Cezi**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Momento Incómodo"**

* * *

¿En serio? ¿En serio el destino quería humillarme y arruinarme la existencia aún más en este colegio?

La persona que ahora me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa era Edward Cullen, un joven actor que se había abierto muchísimas puertas gracias a su increíble carisma y talento. Sus padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, eran dueños de la casa productora que se encargaría de llevar a la pantalla chica las novelas de mi madre.

¡Vaya! Justo cuando piensas que el mundo no podía ser más pequeño…

* * *

_Conocí a Edward hace poco más de 2 meses. Mis padres organizaron una reunión glamurosa en nuestra casa para festejar el lanzamiento de la serie. Como siempre, Jacob se codeaba gustoso con todos los invitados, en cambio yo, me escondía en los rincones implorando que todo eso llegara a su fin. Fui obligada a usar un vestido beige strapless, cabello recogido, tacones plateados altísimos y, por si fuera poco, mi madre me prohibió invitar a mi novio a la fiesta._

_- No es apropiado que él esté aquí, Bells – me decía._

_Esto no me impidió mandarme mensajes con Mike toda la noche suplicándole que pasara por mi, que me sacara de esta pesadilla. Tras mucho insistir, él aceptó. Le dije que buscaría el momento oportuno para escabullirme y salir de la casa. Llegaría en 20 minutos. _

_Subí a mi habitación y cambié los tacones por flats; esperé a que mi madre diera el anuncio de que el gran banquete estaba servido y bajé a toda velocidad hacia la salida._

_Desafortunadamente, me pescaron al cruzar la puerta. Mi madre se puso neurótica y comenzó a gritar. Sin importarle que nos miraran, me jaloneó y me obligó a quedarme a la fiesta. No sé como lo hice, pero salí de mi casa y me eché a llorar en el jardín. _

_Me senté en un pequeño tronco junto a la fuente y maldije mi suerte. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Odiaba todo esto; aunque, me reconfortaba el hecho de que pasaría el resto de la noche con Mike._

_- ¿Estás bien? – escuché de pronto. Una voz cantarina provenía detrás de mi._

_Y allí estaba él, portando un traje negro hecho a la medida. Sus manos recorrieron su cabello color bronce, sus ojos esmeralda me miraban con preocupación y en sus labios reposaba un cigarro encendido._

_Había muchas cosas que quería pronunciar en ese momento pero cuando abrí la boca no salió ningún sonido; por lo que me conformé con asentir._

_No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, desvié mi mirada y la posé en mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo._

_- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – preguntó expectante._

_Negué con la cabeza._

_Le dio una ultima fumada a su cigarro y se puse en cuclillas frente a mi._

_- Hace frio… ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro._

_Con timidez le devolví la mirada y él secó mis lágrimas._

_- La noche es muy hermosa como para que estés triste…_

_Su comentario me hizo sonreír. Él posó su mano en mi mejilla. Cuando, de pronto, una decena de paparazzi aparecieron entre los arbustos._

_- ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD! – gritaban con desesperación._

_Él les dedicó una mirada asesina. _

_El flash de las cámaras me cegaba, sentí el brazo de Edward rodeando mi cintura y llevándome a toda velocidad a la parte trasera de la casa._

_- Aparecen de la nada – susurró molesto – Esto no está nada bien. _

_De su bolsillo sacó un celular y sin mirar la pantalla tecleó un número. _

_- ¿Kate?... Lo sé… Sí, si. Lo sé – contestaba enojado - ¿Qué pretendieras que hiciera? No, ella no quiso venir. No, no es por eso que te llamaba…. Hay paparazzis… Si, me tomaron fotos con la hija de Reneé… ¿Puedes encargarte de eso?... De acuerdo._

_Desvié la mirada cuando el cortó la llamada._

_- ¿Sabes quien soy? – pregunté nerviosa_

_Él se echó a reír y prendió otro cigarro._

_- Todos saben quien eres. Ese es el problema…_

_- ¿Problema? – dudé._

_- Nos acaban de tomar fotos juntos. Será cuestión de horas antes de que inventen un rumor. De seguro dirán que traté de conquistarte. _

_La nueva vida pública era algo que me tenía sin cuidado. Varios paparazzis me habían seguido una vez a la escuela pero no le di mucha importancia. Después de todo mi vida era muy monótona, se aburrirían de mi enseguida._

_- ¿Esto te causará problemas?_

_- No lo creo… Ángela sabe como es esto._

_- Ohm…. ¿Y Ángela es…?_

_- Mi novia – dijo indiferente._

_Por alguna extraña razón, esta respuesta me enfureció. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No tenía ni 15 minutos de conocerlo y ya me sentía celosa? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?_

_Mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era un mensaje de Mike, estaba esperándome en la entrada._

_-Debo irme._

_- ¿Hay algún problema con que me quede aquí?_

_- Ninguno – sonreí – Siéntete en tu casa. Gusto en conocerte…_

_- Creo que no me presenté apropiadamente… Mi nombre es Edward Cullen… Tú debes ser Bella…_

* * *

- ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Estás allí? – exclamó Alice, sacándome de mi trance.

- Lo lamento. Creo que me quedé dormida – repliqué con mis mejillas encendidas.

- Suele sucedernos – sonrió Edward.

- Y dinos, Bella. ¿Qué te trae a este maldito Internado? – preguntó Emmett.

- Mis padres, supongo – contesté.

Todos se echaron a reír.

- Te acostumbrarás al ambiente. Es bastante bueno, si te juntas con la gente adecuada – me dijo Jasper guiñándome el ojo.

- No la asustes, hermanito – Rosalie le dio un golpe en el hombro y todos volvieron a reír.

Todos regresaron a sus temas de conversación, que fue un alivio. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

- Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí – murmuró Edward.

- Lo sé. Yo tampoco. ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunté temerosa.

- Bien. Decidí darme un tiempo. Mis padres me comentaron de esta escuela y acepté inscribirme. La mayoría de la gente de aquí me conoce entonces eso lo hace mucho mejor.

- No más fans fastidiosas – reí.

- No me malinterpretes, me siento halagado pero a veces siento que están muy obsesionadas. En realidad siento que piensan que soy el personaje de mis películas. Sólo soy un chico normal.

- Un maravilloso chico normal – nos interrumpió una voz femenina.

La mujer se inclinó hacia Edward y besó su mejilla. Me dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

Mis ojos de inmediato saltaron de sus orificios al ver quién era.

- Bella, quiero que conozcas a Ángela, mi novia. Ángela, ella es Bella… supongo que la recuerdas.

Mis mejillas jamás habían estado tan rojas como en ese momento. Claro que conocía a Ángela Weber, era una de las actrices más jóvenes en recibir una nominación al Óscar y, en definitiva, una de mis actrices favoritas.

Para mi sorpresa, usaba el uniforme del colegio. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta y usaba lentes.

- Claro que te recuerdo. Mucho gusto – dijo ella. Extendió su mano hacia mi y yo hice lo mismo – Disculpa que te lo diga pero, me declaro fanática de las novelas de tu mamá. Son simplemente increíbles.

- Te lo agradezco. Es un placer conocerte. Conozco tu trabajo y… es maravilloso.

Ella me sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a saludar a los demás. Jasper y Rosalie conversaron con ella un buen rato. Al parecer todos se llevaban de maravilla. Me sorprendía lo sencillo que era encajar en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, una ola de celos me poseyó cuando Ángela y Edward entrelazaron sus manos y se besaron.

¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Debo salir de aquí – pensé.

- Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero llegar tarde a mis clases.

- Relájate. No pasa nada. ¿Qué clase tienes primero? – preguntó Emmett.

- Ohm – saqué mi horario de mi mochila – Idiomas, al parecer.

- Fantástico, ¡estaremos juntas! – gritó Alice.

Me despedí de todos los que se quedaron en la mesa. Alice me tomó del brazo y me llevó casi a rastras por los pasillos.

Este sería un día muy muy largo.

* * *

**Reviews = Actualización**

**#HEDICHO XD**


	5. Sentimientos Extraños

**Readers!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap.**

**Recuerden: "Reviews = Actualización" (:**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: "Sentimientos Extraños"**_

* * *

La Srita. Florence me pidió que pasara al frente a presentarme.

Para mi buena suerte, no tropecé en ningún momento y la clase continuó como si nada.

El ambiente académico era bastante bueno, mucho mejor de lo que yo había pensado.

Antes de partir a nuestra siguiente clase, la Srita. Florence nos invitó a una lunada que se celebraría ese sábado. Todos se mostraron muy entusiasmados por asistir, Alice no fue la excepción.

- Le diré a Edward que se haga cargo de la música, es muy buen DJ.

Traté de fingir indiferencia cuando lo mencionó.

- Ángela y él lucen muy felices juntos…. Quiero decir, se ve que se quieren mucho.

- Su relación a veces es muy rara, parecen más hermanos con novios.

Le lancé una mirada incrédula. Los acababa de ver besándose, ¿cómo decía que se trataban como hermanos?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – rió – Crecieron juntos prácticamente, se protegen mucho entre ellos… y no te preocupes, Ángela no es celosa.

Me guiñó el ojo, yo me paralicé.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Es evidente que te sientes atraída a Edward… Pero no te apures, ése es el efecto que logra en la mayoría de las mujeres.

- No, no entiendes. Yo tengo novio, jamás me fijaría en otra persona que no fuera Mike.

- Si tu lo dices – rió incrédula – En fin, debo ir a mi siguiente clase. ¿A dónde vas tú?

- Tengo… Geografía.

- Es en ése salón – señaló Alice – Si no me equivoco, compartirás clase con Rosalie. Nos vemos a la hora de la comida. Adiós.

¿Rosalie? Ella era una joven bastante intimidante y no lo decía por el cuerpazo que portaba sino por esa mirada fija que lanzaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al entrar al salón. la visualicé en las filas de atrás. Anotaba meticulosamente algo en su libreta por lo que no notó cuando pasé junto a ella… o al menos eso pensé.

- ¿Porqué no te sientas aquí? – murmuró sin dejar de escribir y señaló con la cabeza el espacio vacío a su lado.

- Gracias – articulé.

Pasaron varios minutos y el profesor no llegaba. Algunos de los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón. Me quedé extrañada de su reacción, en mi antigua escuela así el profesor tardara horas en llegar debíamos esperarlo.

- El día es hermoso, ¿vamos al jardín? – Rosalie metió sus cuadernos a su mochila de diseñador y me dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿No habrá ningún problema por saltarnos esta clase?

- Nos tienen como prisioneros en este lugar, ¿qué más nos podrían hacer? Vamos.

Tomé mis cuadernos y la seguí.

En el camino nos encontramos a Emmett.

- ¿Amor? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

- Iba a mi habitación por mi carpeta, la olvidé – Emmett le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su novia y volteó a verme.

- ¿Saltándote clases tan pronto, Swan?

- El profesor no estaba… yo… no quiero… - titubeé nerviosa.

- Deja de molestarla – rió Rosalie – El profesor no apareció iremos al jardín, ¿nos vemos después?

- Por supuesto – Emmett rodeó a Rosalie en sus brazos y compartieron otro beso.

¿Qué pasa con la tensión sexual en este lugar? – pensé.

Aproveché el momento y busqué entre mis cosas mi celular. Tenía dos mensajes de Mike.

"_Buenas noches, amor. Ya te extraño, pero tengo buenas noticias: Mis padres me ayudarán a reunir dinero para ir a visitarte… No prometo que sea pronto pero… Te amo, no lo olvides"_

"_Te amo, Bella… Te extraño"_

Un suspiro surgió de mi pecho cargado de tristeza. Las cosas con él aquí serían muchísimo mejor, me sentiría más segura, más como en casa.

Texteé una respuesta rápida antes de que Rosalie me llamara.

- ¿Estás lista?

Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos hasta el gran jardín que "Golden Sword" albergaba en su centro.

Rosalie eligió un gran roble, puso su mochila en el suelo y se acostó bajo su sombra, dejando su melena dorada extendida sobre el césped.

Traté de imitarla pero no conseguí hacerlo con la misma gracia.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela hasta ahora?

- Es diferente… Pero, creo que podría acostumbrarme.

- Tienes suerte de que sólo la soportarás un año.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mi hermano y yo hemos vivido aquí desde que cumplimos 8 años.

Este comentario me dejo sin habla. ¿Quién abandonaría a sus hijos aquí por tanto tiempo?

Al parecer, ella notó mi sorpresa y se echó a reír.

- No te preocupes, no lo decía de esa forma. Conoces a mis padres, sabes lo excéntricos que son… Sinceramente, creo que fue lo mejor… Que nos dejaran aquí.

- ¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes?

- Comenzar a vivir – rió – Emmett y yo planeamos irnos a vivir juntos. Sería maravilloso. Sólo él y yo.

- Sé a lo que te refieres – suspiré recordando a Mike.

Me imaginé sus besos, sus caricias cuando, de pronto, en mis pensamientos apareció el rostro de Edward.

Sacudí mi cabeza, como si eso fuese a sacarlo de mi mente.

- ¿Dejaste a alguien en casa?

- Si, mi novio… ¿Te molestaría si cambiamos de tema? Hablar de él me pone…

- Entiendo, no te preocupes… ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? – sonrió.

- ¿Cuál es tu habitación? Supongo que estamos en el mismo pasillo, ¿no?

- Es la 311, comparto habitación con mi hermano. En la 313 está Emmett, en la 305 está Alice, en la 316 está Ángela y… en la 318 Edward.

- Todos estamos cerca – contesté nerviosa… No podía creer que las habitaciones de ellos dos estuvieran justo enfrente de la mía.

Hablamos por más de una hora, Rosalie era una joven encantadora que, a pesar de todos los lujos que la rodeaban, no perdía el piso. Me platicó cómo conoció a Emmett, su relación con su hermano, con sus padres, etc.

Me agradaba la confianza que ella depositó en mi con tan poco tiempo de conocerlos. Fue por eso que también me abrí y le platiqué mi situación con mis padres, mi hermano y Mike.

El tiempo seguía pasando y la plática se volvía más amena.

- ¡Dios! Ya son las 12… Tengo clase de cálculo – dije alarmada.

- Es en la planta de arriba. El primer salón de la derecha. Nos vemos después – se despidió Rosalie.

A toda velocidad subí las escaleras y entré a la clase.

Jasper estaba sentado hasta el frente y me hizo una seña hacia el asiento detrás de él. El maestro no me dijo nada, estaba anotando millones de formulas en el pizarrón por lo que me acomodé en el lugar vacío.

Escribí en mi cuaderno las notas y, más rápido de lo que pensé, sonó una campana en los pasillos.

Todos los alumnos guardaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Jasper me esperaba en la entrada.

- ¿Cómo te va?

- Debo aprenderme dónde están los salones para dejar de ver este papel – sonreí.

- Es tu primer día, no debes de quejarte – rió.

Caminamos hasta la gran mesa donde habíamos desayunado horas antes.

Alice se lanzó a los brazos de Jasper y se unieron en un dulce beso. Rosalie y Emmett decidían qué ordenar del menú mientras Ángela leía un libro y Edward… ¿me miraba?

- ¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa torcida.

¿Acaso sabía el efecto que causaba él en mi? Esperaba que no.

Hasta ahora bastante bien. Gracias por preguntar – me senté lo más lejos que pude de él. No quería quedarme como boba mirándolo todo el día. Pensaría que era su stalker o algo así.

Finalmente, todos decidimos lo que queríamos comer y al poco tiempo nos trajeron nuestros alimentos. Comimos en silencio para después hacer una buena sobremesa.

- El profesor Molina no vino, vas a tener clase libre, Jasper – anunció Rosalie.

- Tendré que aprovechar el tiempo para terminar mi tarea de Literatura, los exámenes parciales están cerca- comentó él.

- ¿Ya les dijeron de lo de la fiesta del sábado? – preguntó Alice.

- Lo escuché, ¿vamos a ir? – pregunto ahora Emmett.

- Por supuesto – contestaron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a los demás.

- Mierda! No estaré – replicó Ángela – Me voy el jueves a España a promocionar la película.

- ¿Cuándo regresas? – dijo angustiada Alice.

- Hasta el próximo martes. Mis padres hablaron con Irina para que atrasara las ruedas de prensa pero no pudo. Espero no retrasarme con mis exámenes.

- Ni aunque faltaras todo el año te atrasarías con tus exámenes, amor – bromeó Edward.

Sujetaron sus manos y se dieron un beso rápido.

Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido, lleno de celos y enojo. Tenía ganas de gritar que no lo tocara, que quitara sus manos de él, que él me pertenecía, pero me contuve.

- Tengo que ir a mi habitación por unas cosas – solté de repente – Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Sin decir nada me alejé de la mesa y subí a mi cuarto.

Cerré con furia la puerta.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? – pensé en voz alta.


	6. A Solas

**Readers! **

**Les dejo un nuevo cáp que sé que amarán (O al menos eso espero) No he estado recibiendo reviews, pero sí muchos follow/favorite así que por eso me apuré a escribir xD**

**A diferencia de mi último FanFic, no he estado recomendado canciones pero en este sí les pediría que escucharan: "Holding On Letting Go" de Ross Copperman, les encantará y fue en ella en la que me basé para escribir este cap.**

**También, quiero dedicarle este cap a "Tany Cullen" una fantástica reader y writer que me estará ayudando en algunas partes de "Find Me" porque mis queridos readers, debo comunicarles que tendrá un poquito de Lemmon en un futuro (YAAAY!) Así que Tany, muchas gracias por la ayuda, tee quiero 3**

**Por poco lo olvido, una pregunta: ¿De quién POV les gustaría leer? Espero sus respuestas y reviews.**

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "A Solas"**

* * *

Guardé compostura y regresé a clase.

Busqué el laboratorio de Biología por más de 10 minutos hasta que lo encontré. La clase ya había iniciado.

El profesor negó la cabeza en signo de desaprobación y me pidió que me sentara en la mesa vacía.

Estaba anotando lo que estaba en el pizarrón cuando en el pasillo se escucharon dos personas riendo.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente y entró Edward.

- Lamento el retraso – dijo aún en riendo.

- Que sea la ultima vez, Sr. Cullen. Pase.

Miré a mi alrededor y el único lugar disponible era a mi lado.

Genial – articulé desganada.

Ignoré su presencia por el resto de la clase. Me mentalicé que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme de él para poder llevar la fiesta en paz.

Pude sentir su mirada en momentos, pero mi vista sólo recorría mis apuntes y al profesor.

Al terminar la clase, guardé mis pertenencias y salí del salón.

Alguien jaló de mi brazo haciéndome retroceder.

- ¿Bella, estás bien? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No puedo llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase. Nos vemos después – pronuncié sin siquiera mirarlo de frente.

Él se quedó allí como piedra a mitad del pasillo.

Literatura era mi siguiente clase, me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que la compartiría con Ángela.

Ella era una persona amable, simpática y dulce. Sinceramente era imposible odiarla, trataba de hacerlo pero no podía.

- ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma en la cafetería? Nos preocupaste – susurró cuando la maestra no prestaba atención.

- No quise preocuparlos. Sólo quería estar sola en mi habitación, ¿hay algo de malo en eso? – repliqué cortante.

Su cara de tristeza partió mi corazón. Me dedicó una sonrisa apenada y volvió a sus apuntes.

- Lo lamento… No quise ser maleducada. Es sólo que… Estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida – susurré.

Ella se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Me quedé atónita, no esperaba el gesto.

- Cuentas conmigo para todo, ¿me oyes? Trataré de hacer que tu estadía aquí sea lo más agradable posible – me dijo al oído.

Le devolví la sonrisa y una ola de culpabilidad me arrasó. ¿Cómo podía odiarla? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en su novio si ella era la persona más dulce del universo?

Suspiré llena de angustia y me concentré en el resto de la clase.

Iba caminado por el largo pasillo hasta mi habitación (por fin habían terminado las clases) cuando Alice me llamó desde su puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó incrédula.

- A mi habitación… no es obvio – reí.

- Es temprano… Emmett, Rose y yo iremos a nadar más tarde. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

- Perfecto. Descansa un rato y nos vemos en una hora en la alberca. No te preocupes, seremos sólo nosotros.

Me guiñó el ojo y me dedicó la misma mirada que en la mañana.

¿Por qué era tan intuitiva esa mujer?

Regresé a mi cuarto y me desplomé en mi cama. Busqué mi celular y marqué el primer número de la lista de contactos.

_- ¿Bella?_ – contestó una voz seria.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás?

_- Estaba durmiendo_ – rió Mike – _Creo que olvidaste lo del cambio de horarios._

- Ups, lo lamento. Sí, lo olvidé por completo. ¿Quieres que llame después?

_- Ya estoy despierto_ – rió de nuevo - _¿Qué tal tu nueva escuela? ¿Cómo fue en tu primer día de clases? ¿Algo emocionante?_

Le platiqué prácticamente todo lo que hice durante el día, omitiendo unas partes claro, pero traté de describirlo lo mejor posible.

_- Me parece genial que ya te estés llevando con tus compañeros pero… Ohm, ¿Bella? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?_

Mi corazón se paralizó al escuchar eso.

- No-no. Para nada – titubeé - ¿Porqué lo dices?

_- No lo sé. Te escuchas extraña…_ - esperó - _… O tal vez estoy todavía dormido._

- Te dejaré descansar. Hablamos luego.

_- De acuerdo… Adiós… Te amo, Bella._

- Adiós Mike…

Traté de pronunciar "También te amo" pero mis labios se enmudecieron. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al escuchar el suspiro de Mike en la otra línea.

Corté la llamada y me eché a llorar.

¿Qué está pasando conmigo? – me volví a preguntar.

Con desesperación, me quité el uniforme y entré a la ducha.

Dejé que el agua caliente se llevara mis lágrimas y preocupaciones. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Quién era en realidad Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo dudas sobre mi relación con Mike?

Después de varios minutos, elegí un short de mezclilla y mi traje de baño para salir. Platicar con Alice, Rose y Emmett me haría sentir mejor. Eran muy buenas personas.

Al salir de mi habitación, contemplé las dos puertas que estaban frente a mi.

Suspiré profundo y me dirigí a la alberca de la escuela.

Para mi sorpresa los únicos que estaban allí eran ellos tres.

- Bella, por fin llegas – saludó Alice desde el agua.

Rosalie y Emmett se mantenían abrazados en una esquina y compartían besos pequeños cada pocos segundos.

- ¿Tenían mucho esperando? – pregunté cuando me acerqué a ellos.

- Un poco, pero no te preocupes. Lo bueno es que ya estas aquí. Entra, el agua está caliente.

Con rapidez, me quité el short y me lancé al interior de la alberca.

La sensación de agua caliente siempre era buena para mi. Me mantenía tranquila.

- Sabía que te gustaría. Así que… ¿qué tal? ¿cuál es tu veredicto sobre "Golden Sword"?

- Sobreviviré – contesté dramáticamente

Los tres se echaron a reír.

Emmett se ofreció a traernos de cenar, así que por un largo rato nos quedamos solas Alice, Rose y yo.

- Ohm, ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó contigo en la comida? ¿Te hicimos sentir incómoda? – preguntó Rose.

Mi mente se debatía entre contarles la verdad o callar. Me acobardé al último momento.

- No fue nada. Lamento haberlos asustado.

Las dos me miraron incrédulas pero respetaron mi decisión de no comentar nada al respecto.

Conversamos por horas, Rose y Alice eran personas increíbles. Sentía que me podía abrir y escuchar un buen consejo. Pareciese que nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

- Jasper quiere irse a vivir a Londres, mis padres no están muy de acuerdo con eso. Ellos piensan que saliendo de la escuela él me propondrá matrimonio.

Jadeé por la sorpresa.

- ¿Casarse a los 18?

- Mis padres son muy anticuados. A mi edad, mi madre ya estaba esperando a mi hermano mayor.

- ¿Y qué es lo que harás? – preguntó Rosalie.

- No lo sé. Hablar con ellos. Decirles que no estoy interesada en casarme aún. Ya sabes cómo son – rió Alice.

- ¿Qué dicen tus padres, Bella? ¿Esperan que formalices con Mike pronto?

Estuve a punto de asentir y dar el tema por hecho pero… Si iba a convivir con ellas por todo un año, ¿porqué no ser sincera de una buena vez?

- A decir verdad… mis padres no toleran a Mike.

Les platiqué toda la historia de mi madre con sus altas expectativas de vida desde que se volvió famosa.

- Ellos piensan que yo debería estar con un millonario o algo así. A decir verdad, por una parte me alegra estar aquí, para ya no tener que soportar sus sermones todos los días – reí.

Alice y Rose se miraron a ver apenadas.; esperando a que yo me soltara a llorar.

Forcé una sonrisa y me escabullí en el agua.

Emmett apareció con dos grandes bandejas llenas de comida.

- Amor, es demasiada comida para nosotras – lo regañó su novia.

- ¿Y quién dijo que todo esto era para ustedes? Una bandeja es mía.

Las tres nos echamos a reír. Tomamos nuestras toallas y nos sentamos en los camastros a disfrutar la cena.

- Jasper y Edward vendrán en un minuto. Me los encontré en la cafetería – sonrió.

Rose le dedicó una mirada asesina a Emmett.

Yo comí en silencio mi sándwich, dándome prisa para regresar a mi habitación.

En cuanto terminamos de cenar, Alice parloteó por más de media hora sobre los atuendos que deberíamos de usar para la fiesta del sábado.

- Aún ni siquiera sé si asistiré – confesé nerviosa.

Alice me dedicó una mirada similar a la que Rose le dedicó a Emmett minutos atrás.

El gesto me dio muchísima gracia. En ese momento, entraron Jasper y Edward. Los dos luciendo nada más que sus trajes de baño.

Me cohibí cuando los dos se acercaron, agaché mi mirada y no la moví de allí.

Jasper saludó a Alice con un apasionado beso, mientras que Edward se sumergió en el agua.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Emmett de repente dirigiéndose a Rosalie – Ahora que tu hermano está aquí… tu habitación está vacía.

Rose no se inmutó ni un momento y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¿Rose? – llamó la atención su hermano.

- ¡Cállate! – pronunció ella desde la boca de Emmett.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y salieron del lugar a toda prisa.

- ¡Par de lujuriosos! – gritó Alice.

Escuchamos sus risas por el pasillo y luego regresó el silencio.

- Tu habitación también está vacía ¿no, pequeña? – dijo ahora Jasper.

Alice me miró como pidiendo mi aprobación. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Impedirlo?

Sólo asentí con una sonrisa y ellos dos se alejaron corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa con la tensión sexual en este lugar? – pensé en voz alta.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – escuché detrás de mi.

Mierda. Olvidé que no estaba sola.

- No. Nada – titubeé – Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿No pensarás en dejarme aquí solo, o si?

Me miró fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda que me hacían derretir.

No dije nada y, apartando mi toalla, me lancé al agua.

Edward hizo lo mismo.

Nadamos en silencio por varios minutos. Traté de mantener mi distancia, pero él siempre aparecía estar detrás de mi.

- Podrías dejar de hacer eso – le ordené molesta.

- ¿Hacer qué…? ¿Nadar? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Olvídalo - bufé - Será mejor que me vaya.

Nadé hasta las escaleras, pero Edward me detuvo.

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma?

- No me comporto de ninguna forma – dije enfadada – Dios! Eres tú, siempre tienes que estar en todos lados.

- ¿Yo te hice algo? No entiendo que fue lo que hice que te hace odiarme.

- No te odio, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

Él se acercó demasiado a mi. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. Traté de retroceder pero mi espalda esta justo en la esquina de la alberca.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – repitió.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Mis labios me rogaban que los uniera con los de él. Sinceramente, no sabía si podría controlarme.

- Mi problema es que tu me… - susurré.

Estuve a punto de completar la frase con un "tu me gustas mucho" pero una voz femenina me frenó.

- ¿Edward? – pronunció Ángela desde la puerta.


	7. Una Mentira

**Readers!**

**Aquí un nuevo cáp. (Les dije que actualizaría con rapidez xD)**

**De nuevo dedicado a Tany Cullen que me está ayudando a escribirlo... ¿Es mi beta o algo así? hahaha, lo lamento, no sé la jerga popular de FanFiction xD**

**En fin, espero que les guste y nos leemos en un par de días.**

**P.D. Para imágenes de la historia, en mi bio está la página de mi Tumblr, donde encontrarán fotos de la ropa y también música.**

**-Cezi**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Una Mentira"**

* * *

Me sumergí en el agua y nadé lo más lejos que pude, alejándome de él. Esperaba que Ángela no hubiese notado lo cerca que estábamos.

Cuando levanté mi rostro para tomar aire, observé a Edward salir de la alberca y dirigirse hacia Ángela.

- ¡Bella! – saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Agité mi mano en su dirección y no emití ningún sonido.

Salí del agua, tomé mi toalla y me acerqué a la salida.

Mis ojos estaban rojos, a punto de derramar un par de lágrimas pero el agua fue mi aliada y logró disfrazarlas.

Los rodeé para poder salir, Ángela me deseó buenas noches mientras que Edward sólo me miraba fijamente.

Una vez más no pude articular ninguna palabra, así que sólo fingí una sonrisa y salí de allí.

¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte para retener mis impulsos?

Entré a mi habitación y me eché a llorar.

¿Acaso yo sentía algo por Edward? ¿Era sólo atracción física?

Pero… ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

Repasé las pocas veces que habíamos cruzado palabras.

No, no podía ser.

Durante la noche me repetí mil veces que sólo me gustaba…

Quiero decir, ¿quién se enamora de un completo extraño?

* * *

**Edward's POV**

- Eso fue raro, ¿has hablado con ella? – preguntó Ángela de camino a su habitación.

- No – mentí – Yo acababa de llegar. ¿Porqué lo dices?

- ¿No lo has notado? Desde en la mañana se ha comportado extraño… Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella.

- De seguro ya se fue a dormir – le impedí el paso – Tienes que entender que debe extrañar mucho a su familia. Dale tiempo a que se acostumbre.

Ángela asintió no muy segura pero dejó pasar el tema.

Llegamos a su habitación y me acerqué para despedirme con un beso. Por una extraña razón no pude depositarlo en sus labios, sólo rocé su mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera alejarme Ángela me besó. Su beso era demandante y lleno de pasión, yo traté de corresponderlo de la misma manera, pero mis labios sólo se movían automáticamente sobre los suyos.

Ella trató de arrastrarme dentro de la habitación pero yo la alejé de mí, zafándome de su abrazo con sutileza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres entrar? -me preguntó con la respiración entrecortada y el ceño fruncido.

-Nada… En realidad estoy algo cansado. Buenas noches - le respondí, besando su mejilla por ultima vez.

-Buenas noches.-me dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Mi mirada se posó en la puerta del frente: la habitación de Bella.

Tenía un debate interno entre ir y hablar con ella, preguntarle cuál era su problema o irme a mi habitación.

Me acerqué y levanté la mano para llamar pero me arrepentí y, tras suspirar con frustración, me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

De nuevo, alguien tocando la puerta fue lo que me despertó la mañana siguiente.

Sólo que la persona que estaba allí no era la que esperaba.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó Ángela dedicándome, una vez más, una enorme sonrisa.

Estuve a punto de invitarla a pasar pero no había notado que Edward estaba detrás de ella.

- Lo lamento. Me quedé dormida. ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería en 10 minutos? – dije tratando de desenmarañar mi cabello con los dedos.

- Perfecto. No tardes.

- Buenos días – pronunció Edward con una mirada apenada.

- Vamos, amor – gritó Ángela.

No dije nada y cerré la puerta.

Volví a prometerme que no me entrometería en la relación de Ángela y Edward. Mi atracción por él era meramente física. Nada más.

Lavé mi cara, mis dientes y al no poder hacer nada por mi cabello, lo até y peiné como una coleta.

Me vestí el uniforme negro y salí del cuarto.

Los seis ya estaban sentados en la mesa usual, esperándome para desayunar.

- Muy buenos días, Bella – chilló Alice.

- Buenos días – sonreí.

- Estábamos planeando hacer un pequeño picnic a la hora de la comida, ¿nos acompañas? – dijo Alice esperando por mi respuesta.

- Me encantaría, pero mis padres quieren hablar conmigo por la web-cam y les dije que a esa hora estaría desocupada – mentí.

- Es una lástima – me sorprendió que Alice se tragara la mentira pero no refutó – En ese caso nos veremos hasta la cena.

- ¿Qué clases tienes hoy? – preguntó Jasper, cambiando de tema.

- Veamos – estrujé mi mente para recordar mis horarios – Literatura, Deportes, Idiomas y Biología.

- Estaremos juntos en Deportes, Swan – exclamó Emmett con una risa maligna – No puedo esperar.

- Créeme, yo tampoco – reí.

Desayunamos tranquilos para después dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Ángela me tomó del brazo y caminamos juntas hasta Literatura.

Era inevitable sentirme cómoda con ella. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar que yo la estaba "traicionando" al no poderme quitar a su novio de mi mente.

- Y… ¿Estás nerviosa por ir a España? – comenté mientras la maestra anotaba cosas en el pizarrón.

- Un poco. Pero cuando ya estás allá todo pasa muy rápido. Además, la película que estoy promocionando ha sido una de mis favoritas así que todo lo hace mucho mejor.

- Me alegro – sonreí.

- Si no me equivoco, tu hermano también estará allá.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Digamos que la película de tu hermano y la mía están compitiendo – sonrió apenada.

Bufé y me eché a reír.

- En ese caso, compraré mil entradas para ver tu película. Jacob jamás será tan buen actor como lo eres tú.

- Vaya. ¡Te lo agradezco!

De nuevo se lanzó hacia mi, rodeándome entre brazos.

Sinceramente, no podía acostumbrarme a este tipo de muestras de afecto.

La clase terminó aún más rápido de lo esperado.

Caminé desganada hasta el gimnasio. Mi tortura estaba a punto de comenzar.

En un locker, que ya poseía mi nombre, se encontraba mi uniforme deportivo.

Al extenderlo mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

- ¡Deben de estar bromeando! – pensé en voz alta.

Mi uniforme deportivo constaba de un par de shorts y top deportivo negro con franjas blancas.

El top mostraba mi abdomen y el short no alcanzaba a cubrir mis muslos por completo.

- ¡Deben estar bromeando! – repetí.

Me armé de valor para entrar al gimnasio. Le rogaba al cielo que la tierra me comiera en ese momento.

Yo no poseía el cuerpo adecuado para este tipo de ropa. Demasiado flacucha.

Por un momento pensé que había pasado inadvertida hasta que escuché un chiflido que provenía del otro extremo del cuarto.

- ¡Qué guapa, Swan! – gritó Emmett.

Todos voltearon a verme extrañados por unos segundos antes de regresar a sus actividades.

Suspiré agradecida por no haber recibido más miradas y me dispuse a jugar voleibol con el resto de mis compañeros.

Gracias a Jacob, y su terrible necedad de llevarme con él a todos lados cuando éramos niños, había aprendido prácticamente un poco de todos los deportes. No era muy buena, pero tampoco hacia el ridículo.

La clase terminó. Un gran alivio me inundó. Había sobrevivido al estúpido uniforme que, ahora que lo contemplaba, no era tan malo.

Emmett trotó hacia mi y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

- Bien hecho, Swan. Debo admitir que me impresionaste – sonrió.

Besó mi mejilla y se dirigió al baño de los hombres.

Hice lo mismo, pero todas las duchas estaban ocupadas.

Decidí regresar a mi habitación para ducharme, además era la hora de la comida y temía que Alice o Rosalie descubrieran la mentira que les había dicho sobre mis padres.

Caminé a hurtadillas hasta mi alcoba. Dejé que la puerta se cerrara tras de mi para despojarme de mi ropa y tomar un baño.

Agua fría era lo que necesitaba para quitarme el sudor de mi cuerpo.

Al salir, me enredé con una toalla grande y con una pequeña escurrí mi cabello.

Me disponía a lavarme los dientes cuando visualicé por el espejo a una persona que estaba detrás de mi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – jadeé asustada.


	8. El Fin De Semana Parte 1

**Readers! Los capítulos están saliendo muy rápido del horno xD**

**Gracias a mi querida Beta "Tany Cullen" por agregarle tanto trama a la historia, vaya que lo necesitaba. Gracias, amiga!**

**Las fotos del vestuario de los personajes están en mi Tumblr, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Recuerden:**

**Reviews = Actualización.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D. Habrá Lemmon en el siguiente cap! BD**

**- Cezi**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "El Fin De Semana" Parte 1**

* * *

- Perdón, ¿te asusté? La puerta estaba entreabierta – respondió Rose.

- Ohm, no está bien – titubeé - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a hacerte compañía. Los demás se habrán tragado lo de tus papás pero a mi no me engañas – sonrió de forma pícara.

Me sonrojé al verme expuesta.

- Lo lamento. No estaba de humor para ir de picnic – me excusé.

- Bella… está bien si no quieres hablar de eso pero me siento obligada a preguntarte. ¿Acaso te caemos mal? – preguntó con timidez.

Me sorprendió su pregunta por lo que me acerqué y la tomé de las manos.

- Para nada. Ustedes son extraordinarios, me han hecho sentir bienvenida a este lugar. En verdad se los agradezco.

- ¿Entonces? – Rosalie esperó por mi respuesta.

Suspiré. Era momento de confesarle a alguien mi extraño _"crush"_ con Edward.

- No es a ustedes a los que quiero evitar – susurré.

Ella me miró extrañada, tratando de atar cabos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir lo que trataba de decirle entre líneas.

- ¡¿Te gusta Jasper?! – gritó extasiada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grité también – No. ¡No! Edward… Edward es quien me gusta.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

- Ahhh, Edward… Un momento ¡¿Edward?!

Asentí con timidez.

- Debes de pensar que soy la peor persona del mundo.

- No. No en realidad. Quiero decir, Edward es hombre muy apuesto… es normal que te guste – sonrió.

Suspiré una vez más. Iba a explicarle que mis sentimientos por él iban hacia otra dirección pero mejor lo dejé así.

- Ok. Entonces… ¿no te caigo mal, verdad? – preguntó con ternura.

- No, Rosalie. No me caes mal – sonreí.

- Excelente. Ahora… Iré a traer comida para las dos mientras tu te cambias, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece bien. Gracias.

Ella se acercó y besó mi mejilla para después encaminarse a la puerta.

- Ahhh… Y para la próxima ten más cuidado con la puerta. Pudo haber entrado cualquier degenerado – rió.

Forcé una media sonrisa y regresé al espejo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando. Por fin me estaba adaptando a una rutina aquí en "Golden Sword".

Mi relación con Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Ángela crecía día con día. Sin embargo, aún guardaba mi distancia con Edward, no quería problemas.

Antes de lo esperado Ángela tuvo que irse a España por cuestiones de su trabajo, Alice le organizó una pequeña reunión en una de las cafeterías para despedirla. Regresaría dentro de tres semanas, la gira se había expandido.

- No hagan nada divertido sin mi – me hizo prometer Ángela en la entrada de la escuela.

Dos enormes guardaespaldas la esperaban para llevarla al aeropuerto.

- Que tengas buen viaje – le dije. Ella se acercó, besó mi mejilla y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias, Bella. Nos vemos pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza y la miré despedirse de los demás.

Desafortunadamente, presencié también cómo se despedía de su querido novio.

Los dos se abrazaron por varios minutos y compartían besos eternos.

Me sentí cohibida por lo que traté de entablar una conversación absurda con Jasper o Emmett… Pero ellos también estaban "ocupados" con sus respectivas novias.

- Me llamas en cuando llegues al hotel, ¿si? – pidió Edward.

- De acuerdo. Te amo, amor – sonrió.

- Adiós, cariño – se despidió él.

- Nos vemos pronto – nos gritó a los demás al abordar la camioneta.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó tranquilo. Hasta que llegó el tan esperado sábado.

Alice me había amenazado con encargarse de mi vestuario y maquillaje para la noche. Le dediqué una mirada a Rosalie, esperando que me salvara pero ella negó con la cabeza como diciéndome "Lo lamento, estás sola en esto".

Los sábados, como me lo había mencionado Tanya, estaba enfocado la mitad del día en actividades extracurriculares: Diseño, Psicología, Automotriz, Deportes, Música y Taller de Escritura.

La Srita. Florence me acompañó a cada una de las aulas para que yo pudiera elegir a cuál quería ingresar.

En Diseño nos encontramos a Alice. La materia básicamente se trataba en diseño de modas. Al entrar presenciamos un pequeño desfile de ropas exóticas. Rápidamente miré a la Srita Florence y negué con la cabeza.

- No. Ni loca entraría a esta clase – pensé.

La siguiente fue Psicología donde Jasper me saludó desde la primera fila. Exponían un tema de grafología, donde se supone que, basándote en la forma de escribir de una persona, puedes deducir su personalidad y cosas por el estilo.

Aunque el tema era bastante interesante, la psicología no era lo mío.

Pasamos a la sala de Automotriz.

La maestra me comentó que su proyecto final era armar un motor entero por sí mismos. Me sentí un poco incómoda pues todos los alumnos que estaban allí eran hombres… o al menos eso pensé hasta que noté a Rosalie en el fondo, concentrada en su trabajo.

Usaba jeans entubados, su cabello recogido y una blusa negra de tirantes. Y aún con unas cuantas manchas de aceite, ella lucía como toda una modelo.

Fue allí cuando entendí porqué la clase estaba repleta de hombres… Todos y cada uno de ellos la miraban con cara de enamorados.

Juro que vi a un par derramar saliva por tener la boca abierta tanto tiempo.

De la misma forma que lo hice antes, miré a la Srita. Florence y negué con la cabeza.

El penúltimo salón disponible era Música. Desde el pasillo, comenzamos a escuchar una dulce melodía a piano. Sinceramente música tampoco estaba entre mis favoritas pero quise entrar al salón para identificar al autor de esas hermosas notas.

La Srita. Florence comenzó a aplaudir en cuanto entramos.

- ¡Bravo, Edward! ¡Bravo!

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la maestra. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando posó su mirada en mi.

Los demás estudiantes regresaron a sus partituras excepto Edward que caminó hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

- Srita Florence, qué gusto – la saludó depositando un beso en sus mejillas.

- Magnífica melodía, Edward. Permíteme presentarte a una de las nuevas alumnas. Isabella Swan.

- Bella – pronunciamos él y yo al mismo tiempo.

Él rió y yo me sonrojé.

- Bien, ya se conocen. Perfecto. ¿Edward? La Srita. Swan está eligiendo su actividad extracurricular. ¿Me podrías hacer el enorme favor de mostrarle éste taller y el de escritura? Debería haber estado en clase desde hace 2 minutos.

- No hay problema – dijo él.

- Perfecto. ¿Bella? En cuanto tomes una decisión pasa a la sala de maestros a buscarme para registrarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con cabeza y la miramos alejarse por el pasillo.

- Genial – articulé con sarcasmo.

- Sígueme – me pidió Edward.

Me llevó hasta su piano y me sentó junto a él.

- Esta clase es prácticamente libre. Eliges tu instrumento y empiezas a componer ¿Qué opinas? ¿Elegirás música?

- No lo creo – respondí – No sé tocar ningún instrumento.

- Es fácil. Mira – Edward tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre el teclado.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a gran velocidad cuando su piel tocó la mía.

Durante varios minutos me enseñó las notas musicales, los pedales del piano y la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Me dedicaba varias sonrisas mientras lo hacia.

Me sentía en el paraíso, como si ya nada importara y el mundo se hubiese detenido…

Justo lo que sentía cuando estaba con… Mike.

Me paré de repente, confundida por mis pensamientos… ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con tono de preocupación.

- Si – mentí – Lo lamento, es sólo que… Creo que la música no es para mi.

- Ya veo… Entonces, ¿quieres ir a conocer el taller de escritura?

No dije nada y caminé hasta la entrada del salón.

Edward me seguía pisándome los talones. Bajamos hasta el jardín, para mi sorpresa la clase era al aire libre.

Edward me presentó a la Srita. Lana quien era la encargada de la materia.

Tenía un aspecto algo hippie, cabello rojizo largo, un vestido de manta y unas sandalias rosadas.

- Bienvenida Bella… ¿Porqué no te sientas con nosotros? La clase está por terminar.

Asentí y me senté en el césped, Edward hizo lo mismo.

La maestra entonces comenzó a recitar a Shakespeare.

Me sentí en casa cuando vi a un par de estudiantes leer bajo la sombra de un árbol "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y otro par leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas".

Sonreí y puse atención a las indicaciones que dictaba la Srita. Lana.

- Creo que ya encontré mi clase – le comenté a Edward.

Él me sonrió también y justos escuchamos declamar por última vez a la maestra.

Caminamos lado a lado por el pasillo hasta la sala de maestros.

La Srita. Florence estuvo satisfecha con mi decisión. Me dijo que esa clase, al igual que música, no requerían uniforme por lo que podía sentirme con la libertad de llevar la ropa que quisiera.

Suspiré con felicidad, estaba empezando a odiar el uniforme negro.

- Iré a recoger mis cosas del salón – pronunció Edward de repente.

- Es cierto. Perdón por haberte robado tu tiempo – me disculpé sonrojada.

- No hay ningún problema – sonrió – Nos vemos en la noche.

- ¿En la noche? – pregunté nerviosa.

¿Un tipo de cita o algo así? – pensé angustiada.

- Si – respondió divertido – En la fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

- Ahhh, si claro. En la fiesta – titubeé.

- Adiós – se acercó a besar mi mejilla para después alejarse silbando por el pasillo.

Caminé nerviosa hasta mi cuarto.

- ¿En la noche? – pensé en voz alta - ¿Qué pasara en la noche?

Una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Mis expectativas estaban a tope.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación aún sin borrar mi sonrisa, sin saber que tenía invitadas.

- Hasta que apareces – me regañó Alice – Tenemos que pegarnos al horario.

Rosalie estaba acostada en mi cama tecleando en su computadora mientras que Alice abría una enorme maleta que contenía más de mil productos de belleza.

- ¿Alice? ¿No crees que estás llevando esto al límite? – murmuró Rosalie.

- Querida – bufó Alice – La belleza no tiene límites.

Suspiré derrotada y me senté en la silla de mi tocador resignada a que esta sería una noche muy larga.

Tras una larga sesión de belleza, a la que me vi arrastrada por Alice, y la cual incluía cientos de mascarillas, cremas, maquillajes, productos para el cabello y de más, por fin estaba lista para bajar a la dichosa fiesta.

Rosalie onduló su cabello y llevaba un vestido de satín negro que le llegaba a la rodilla. Alice se decidió por un vestido coral, era precioso. Su cabello corto y puntiagudo fue alisado. Y finalmente, yo usaba un vestido corto, azul strapless. Rosalie lo recogió en una media coleta y lo restante Alice lo onduló.

Debo admitir que me sentía muy bien, me miré al espejo y sentí que la persona reflejada era alguien totalmente diferente. Me sentía hermosa.

- Mi obra maestra – me llamó Alice en tono de broma.

Jasper, Emmett y Edward nos esperarían abajo junto a las escaleras, las chicas ya me estaban esperando en la puerta y, tras darme un último vistazo en el espejo me encaminé hasta la puerta.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras las chicas charlaban y yo sólo respondía con monosílabos. No sé porque, pero los nervios me inundaron de repente.

Sentí que mi corazón no podría palpitar más fuerte y rápido cuando descendimos de las escaleras y me encontré a Edward vistiendo un traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata.

¡Dios! ni siquiera Mike lograba causar ese efecto de nerviosismo en mí .

-Wow, se ven hermosas chicas-nos elogió Emmett y sus dos acompañantes asintieron en acuerdo.

Jasper se acercó a Alice y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, en cambio Emmett besó apasionadamente a Rosalie.

Aparté la mirada de las parejas llena de pena, gran error, pues mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward. Él tomó mi mano derecha y la besó, un gesto lleno de caballerosidad, se inclinó en mi hombre y susurró a mi oído:

Luces preciosa.

Me quedé hipnotizada con sus ojos verdes, por lo que sentí que fueron décadas hasta que Alice me jaló del brazo para que siguiéramos con nuestro camino.

Caminamos hasta el jardín, donde horas antes habíamos estado sentados, sólo que ahora se había transformado en una enorme fiesta al aire libre.

Una barra interminable llena de distintas botellas de licor, bols con comida chatarra, globos blancos por doquier, una pista de baile de miles de colores, un pequeño escenario y grandes bocinas.

Alice logró convencer a Edward de que tomará el papel de DJ.

Todos los alumnos se movían al ritmo de la música, presumiendo sus mejores pasos. Yo me quedé en una esquina, mirando a todos bailar.

Era muy entretenido ver a todos entregarse a tal grado a la música pero, definitivamente esto no era lo mío. Pensé que tal vez Alice y Rose me harían compañía pero no podía culparlas estaban muy divertidas con sus parejas.

Después de un rato, la música se volvió lenta y romántica, decidí que era el mejor momento para irme. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando una mano me sujeto por el brazo deteniéndome.

-No pensaras irte sin bailar conmigo ¿o si? – preguntó Edward de manera seductora.

-¿Irme? Eh, no - respondí nerviosa.

Me golpeé mentalmente por estúpida, ¿por qué simplemente no me iba y ya?

-Entonces, ¿bailaras conmigo? - preguntó dándome una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbro por completo.

-Sí, pero sólo un canción - respondí de manera indiferente, pero indiferencia era lo ultimo que sentía ante su cercanía.

Su mano derecha se posó en mi espalda baja guiándome hasta la pista de baile, y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Una vez en la pista nos comenzamos a balancearnos al ritmo de la música.

El baile nunca había sido mi fuerte, es más nunca había bailado más de dos o tres canciones cuando mucho en toda mi vida, pero con Edward era tan natural como respirar.

- Y dime Bella, ¿tienes novio? - me preguntó durante la melodía.

- Sí… Bueno no... -él me miró con confusión- Sí, pero no sé que vaya a pasar, ya sabes la distancia...

Dejé la frase inconclusa y él asintió.

¿Qué tontería acababa de mencionar? ¿Qué no sabía qué pasaría con Mike y conmigo?

- La distancia no es la mejor aliada en una relación - susurró acercando su rostro al mío.

Cada vez la distancia entre nuestros labios era mínima. Podía sentir su aliento chocar sobre mis labios.

¿Me resistiría?

- ¡Bella, Edward! -gritó Emmett, que se acercaba seguido de los demás, logrando que nos separáramos.

- Chicos brindemos - dijo Alice entregándonos un vaso a Edward y a mí lleno de vodka y soda de lima-limón.

- ¡Salud! -gritaron todos chocando nuestros vasos.

Me tomé el contenido de mi vaso de un sólo golpe, y todos me miraron raro a lo que yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

- Qué más da – pensé – Estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de mi familia, mis amigos y… mi novio… Nada importa esta noche.

Después de eso seguimos tomando algunos tragos más, y la verdad ahora si que me estaba divirtiendo.

Volví a bailar con Edward y hasta bailé con Emmett y Jasper. Sin embargo, el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto en mi organismo. Me sentía mareada y un tanto aturdida, lo cual significaba que era hora de volver a mi habitación.

- Chicos, me voy - les dije y me tambaleé un poco.

Bella, ¿estás ebria? – preguntó Alice muriéndose de la risa. De seguro estaba igual o más borracha que yo. - ¡Vamos! Te acompaño a tu habitación.

- Déjalo Alice, yo la acompaño, también ya me voy. Además nuestras habitaciones están una frente a la otra - dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Me iba a oponer a que fuera Edward quien me acompañara, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos camino a las habitaciones.

Subir la escaleras fue todo un reto, los dos estábamos ebrios, Edward trató de ayudarme pero en más de una ocasión estuvimos a punto de caer ambos, lo cual provocó que nos riéramos.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté con una risotada – No sé dónde está mi habitación.

Él me hacia señales de que guardara silencio, pero también se reía por lo bajo.

Cuando por fin estuve frente a mi puerta, abrí y me giré para despedirme de Edward.

Me iba a acercar a su mejilla para besarlo pero él se movió con rapidez y deposité el beso en sus labios.

Lo miré directo a los ojos confundida antes de que él acortar la distancia que nos separaba y me besara.

La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos. Jadeé y lo miré una vez más a los ojos.

- Edward… - susurré.

Él se entregó a mis labios con fuerza haciendo que los dos entráramos al cuarto.


	9. El Fin De Semana Parte 2

**Readers! Les dejo este nuevo cap.**

**PLEASE NO ME ODIEN!**

**Dedicado, como siempre, a mi querida Beta: "Tany Cullen" por haber escrito este maravilloso Lemmon! (:**

**Espero sus reviews y nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**

* * *

Mi respiración entrecortada sólo volvía más excitante la situación.

En cuanto entramos a mi habitación, Edward cerró la puerta. Sus labios desesperados abandonaron los míos bajando a mi cuello.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y se deshicieron de su saco, el cual lancé y fue a parar en algún lugar de la habitación.

Mis labios atacaron los suyos y lo besé como si mi vida pendiera de ello, sin dejar de besarnos caminamos hasta la cama, durante el trayecto estuvimos a punto de caer un par de veces ya que la habitación era sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Nada importa esta noche – pensé.

Por un momento estaba decidida a que pararía esto, que no podría llegar más lejos que un par de besos apasionados pero… La temperatura no dejaba de subir.

Ambos caímos en la mullida cama. Comencé a abrir los botones de su camisa con desesperación y cuando solté el último él me ayudó a terminar de deshacerme de la estorbosa prenda.

Mis manos recorrieron con avaricia su abdomen, rocé sus labios con los míos y después su mandíbula bajando a su cuello, con un rápido movimiento Edward invirtió nuestras posiciones dejándome bajo su cuerpo.

- Tienes muchas ropa Bella - susurró con voz ronca, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me ayudó a incorporarme quedando sentada en la cama, se movió hasta quedar tras de mí y apartó mi cabello a un lado, sus labios se posaron dulcemente en el hueco de mi cuello para después moverse recorriendo mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi hombro dejando húmedos besos, lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido y una vez hubo terminado me volví a recostar en la cama.

- Detente, Bella. Detente - me exigía mi cabeza. Sin embargo hice caso omiso a sus advertencias y me dejé llevar.

Con demasiada calma Edward deslizó el vestido fuera de mi cuerpo, dejándome sólo con mi ropa interior. Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo y en lugar de sentirme cohibida ante su escrutinio mi excitación aumento.

- Eres hermosa – susurró.

Besó con desesperación mis pechos, logrando que mi espalda se arqueara a causa del latigazo de placer que azotó mi cuerpo.

Él seguía deleitarse con mis pechos mientras que yo apretaba mis piernas buscando un poco de fricción. Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, me pedía más y más cuando el único que podía apagarlas era precisamente Edward.

- Hazlo -le pedí con voz entrecortada y desabrochando con ansias su cinturón.

Me dio una sonrisa ladina y rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus bóxer.

Con ambas manos acarició mis costados bajando hasta mis caderas, jugó por lo que me parecieron horas con el elástico de mis bragas para poder sacarlas, se situó entre mis piernas y rozó mi entrada haciéndome gemir.

- Bella… – susurró.

Abrí la boca para pronunciar su nombre también, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y el aire escapó de mis pulmones cuando entró en mi con urgencia.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y profundos, Edward tenía el control de la situación.

Los embistes repetitivos me hacían gemir llena de placer. Me las arreglé para girar y quedar yo sobre él.

Me comencé a mover lentamente disfrutando de la sensación tan placentera que recorría mi cuerpo, Edward gruñó en respuesta a mis lentos movimientos y tomando mis caderas con sus manos me ayudó a impulsarme más rápido.

No iba a aguantar mucho más y él tampoco, lo supe cuando su cuerpo se tensó, mis paredes se cerraron en torno a su miembro y tan sólo unas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que ambos alcanzáramos un abrazador orgasmo.

Me dejé caer exhausta sobre él, cuando mi respiración alcanzó un ritmo más o menos normal, me giré acomodándome al otro lado de la cama, pero para mi sorpresa Edward me atrajo hacia él y besó mis labios.

-Bella… -volvió a susurrar y a los pocos minutos su respiración se volvió profunda.

Dormí desnuda entre sus brazos esa noche.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir, el cielo claro se reflejó en mi rostro.

Traté de moverme pero sentía que mi cabeza pesaba mil toneladas.

Gemí llena de dolor. Recordando poco a poco la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior.

Abrí con lentitud mis ojos para encontrarme frente a mi la espalda desnuda de Edward.

Me paré de la cama en un movimiento rápido, sólo para encontrarme en el piso con toda nuestra ropa esparcida en el piso.

Miré mi espejo. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al verme totalmente desnuda.

¿Qué pasó anoche, Bella? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pensé en voz alta.

Tapé mi boca al ver que Edward comenzó a moverse.

Tomé mi ropa interior e ingresé al baño.

Temblaba descontroladamente, intentando ponerme algo de ropa limpia.

Hasta que escuché que tocaron a la puerta y no la del baño sino la de mi habitación.

Salí del baño esperando encontrarme a Edward aún dormido pero para mi sorpresa estaba sentado en la cama con su ropa ya puesta.

Le hice una señal de que guardara silencio y me acerqué a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Alice, haciendo que mi cabeza comenzara a punzar.

- Guarda silencio – le exigí – siento que va a explotarme la cabeza.

- Lo sé. Yo igual, no debí haber tomado así. Aunque, aquí entre nosotras, la noche que pasé con Jasper fue divina.

Traté de sonreírle a mi lujuriosa amiga, apunto de decirle: "Sé a lo que te refieres"

- En fin – dijo ella – Iremos a desayunar, sólo vine a avisarte para que nos acompañes.

- Nos vemos en unos minutos – pronuncié inquieta.

- Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Edward? Estoy llamando a su puerta pero no abre.

El pánico me inundó.

- No-No lo he visto de-desde ayer – tartamudeé.

Me miró llena de incredulidad.

De acuerdo… Entonces… Nos vemos abajo.

Asentí la cabeza y cerré la puerta con rapidez.

Suspiré llena de alivio. Alice no había sospechado nada.

Me quedé mirando la puerta, tratando de recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido:

Eres hermosa – susurró Edward.

Nuestros cuerpos moviéndose sincronizada mente. Su piel desnuda sobre la mía.

Toqué mis labios sintiendo el rastro que sus labios dejaron en los míos.

Mi piel se puso de gallina… Lo que pasó fue… Maravilloso.

- Será mejor que me vaya – pronunció Edward del otro lado de la habitación.

- Cla - claro – titubeé.

¿Debería decirle algo sobre lo que pasó anoche? ¿Debería decirle que, a pesar de que yo tenía novio, sentí que fue lo correcto? ¿Debería decirle que fue la noche más increíble de mi vida?

Le dediqué una sonrisa cuando pasó a mi lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Bella? – dijo él.

- ¿Si?

Dio un suspiro largo y continuó:

- Lo que pasó anoche… No debe de saberlo nadie. Fue un error…

Mi respiración se detuvo al escuchar eso.

- ¿Qué? – pronuncié con un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo lamento mucho. Los dos estábamos muy ebrios. No quiero arruinar tu relación con tu novio… Y… No puedo arruinar lo que tengo con Ángela.

Se quiso despedir de mi besando mi frente pero yo retrocedí.

- Vete – dije furiosa.

Él trató de hablar pero lo interrumpí.

- ¡Lárgate! – grité.

Cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en el suelo.

¿Un error? ¿Lo que pasó fue un error?

Mis lagrimas se volvieron interminables. No bajé a desayunar. Ni siquiera me moví de lugar.

¿Cómo pude permitirlo? ¿Porqué me entregué de esa manera?

Mis manos temblorosas se arrastraron hasta mi bolsa.

Saqué mi celular y seleccioné uno de mis contactos.

_- ¿Diga? _

- Acabo de hacer algo terrible – sollocé.

_- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?_

* * *

_**Reviews = Actualización**_


	10. La Excursión

**Gracias a mi querida Beta, Tany Cullen, por ser parte fundamental de "Find Me"**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "La Excursión"**

* * *

Rosalie apareció en mi habitación antes de lo esperado. Estuve a punto de marcarle a Alice pero sabía que era una persona muy elocuente y que lo más probable es que no fuese capaz de guardar mi secreto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta me miró angustiada, lo único que pude hacer fue echarme a llorar en sus brazos. Ella acariciaba mi cabello y susurraba a mi oído que todo estaría bien, que encontraríamos una solución.

Le platiqué con detalle lo que pasó, ella sólo asentía o hacia preguntas ocasionales. En ningún momento noté enojo o decepción en su rostro, esto me tranquilizó y continué con mi relato.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Cómo pude? – sollocé.

- No ganas nada con recriminarte lo que pasó. Lo hecho está hecho – respondió Rosalie.

- Por un momento pensé que… No sé. Que Edward me diría que sentía algo por mi. Es que… No puedo echarle la culpa al alcohol... Yo quería que pasara. Yo me entregué.

Rosalie suspiró profundamente y siguió pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

- Escucha, Bella. Lo mejor que pueden hacer los dos es olvidar lo que pasó. No puedes echar a perder lo que tienes con Mike, Edward tampoco puede hacer lo mismo con Ángela.

- ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que olvide?

- Te estoy pidiendo que no le des vueltas al asunto. Edward te lo dejó claro… Debes de continuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Por tu bien y el de él.

Simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Asentí a los consejos de Rosalie, pero no planeaba olvidarlo.

Me animó a tomar un baño para después bajar a comer con los demás.

Elegí un pantalón de mezclilla, converse y una blusa azul. Recogí mi cabello húmedo en una coleta y bajamos a comer.

Al entrar al restaurante, me dio mucha gracia al notar que la mayoría de los estudiantes usaban lentes de sol. La fiesta de anoche fue algo brutal.

Emmett y Jasper hundían sus caras en la mesa. Me eché a reír al verlos así.

- Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes? Rosalie me dijo que la borrachera de anoche te hizo mal – se acercó Alice preocupada.

- Como a todos – comentó Jasper.

- Prometo no volver a tomar – dijo Emmett.

Rosalie se sentó junto a él y besó su frente.

- Espero que cumplas la promesa – le reprochó su novia.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y ordenamos nuestra comida. La mayoría pidieron comida picante, esperando que los ayudara con la resaca; yo, en cambio, pedí hot-dogs y una soda.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunté indiferente.

Sentí la mirada reprobatoria de Rosalie pero aún así esperé una respuesta.

- Se fue de la escuela. Supongo que fue con Ángela a España. De seguro la extraña mucho – dijo Emmett mientras metía más comida a su boca.

- Oh, ya veo – respondí.

Sólo pude emitir un suspiro y fingir una sonrisa.

* * *

Por la tarde, los alumnos de primero organizaron una excursión por el bosque. No estaba muy emocionada por la idea, pero al ver cómo Alice y Emmett se apuntaban de inmediato, Rosalie Jasper y yo no tuvimos más opción.

Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, el invierno se acercaba y a pesar de que el colegio era muy cálido sus exteriores no lo eran.

Solté mi cabello aún húmedo y lo cepillé. Cambié mis converse por botas hasta la rodilla y mi blusa por una camiseta blanca y un suéter gris largo.

La mayoría del alumnado también iría, así que nos dividieron en grupos para mantenernos organizados.

Caminamos todos juntos hasta el bosque. La maestra Lana iba al frente, dándonos una plática de la fauna y flora del lugar.

Emmett abrazó a Rosalie cuando la temperatura empezó a bajar, al igual que Jasper a Alice. Lo único que hice fue soltar un suspiro y cruzarme de brazos para guardar calor.

La oscuridad comenzaba a reinar a nuestros alrededores, entonces la maestra dio la indicación de que era tiempo de regresar. Nuestro grupo la siguió sigiloso.

Mantuve la mirada al suelo, el frío golpeaba mi cara haciendo que no parara de titiritar. De repente, un objeto brillante llamó mi atención en la tierra, me incliné a recogerlo pero estaba atascado así que con los dedos escarbé a su alrededor.

- Bella, date prisa – gritó Alice. Ellos se habían adelantado varios metros.

Seguí escarbando hasta que logré sacarlo. Era un extraño guardapelo de oro. Al abrirlo no encontré nada más que tierra y gusanos.

Lo limpié con mi suéter y sonreí al notar la pequeña inscripción que tenía en la parte de atrás:

"_Más que mi propia vida"_

Mi cabeza imaginó escenarios sorprendentes. ¿Y si ese guardapelo perteneció a las épocas medievales? ¿A una princesa? ¿A una reina?

Repasé las posibilidades aún con una gran sonrisa.

Lo limpié un poco más y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Cuando alcé la vista ya no había nadie. Mi corazón palpitó a toda velocidad y comencé a correr en dirección a donde había visto a Alice hace pocos minutos.

Nada. Estaba sola.

- ¡Alice! – grité desesperada.

No. No. No.

Mi única fuente de luz era la luna llena que me contemplaba en el firmamento, pero aún así no podía alumbrarme lo suficiente como para buscar la salida de ese lugar.

- ¡Rose! – volví a gritar.

El miedo comenzó a inundarme. Estaba sola y perdida en medio de la nada. Seguí caminando pero sin llegar a ningún lugar.

Escuché pasos tras de mi. Traté de acercarme.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté temerosa.

Nadie respondía, sin embargo volví a escuchar pasos.

El pánico se apoderó de mi y me eché a correr. Mi respiración era irregular, mis piernas estaban cansadas pero no dejé de correr.

Volteé hacia atrás para ver si nadie me estaba siguiendo cuando tropecé con un tronco de madera y caí al suelo, golpeándome con una roca en la cabeza.

Gemí llena de dolor. Mis manos temblorosas tocaron el lugar de donde provenía el dolor. Revisé mis manos y las encontré cubiertas de sangre.

El dolor era insoportable, al igual que el olor.

- ¡Ayuda!… Ayuda…

Mi voz se desvanecía conforme pasaba el tiempo.

El frío me abrazó y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_(Horas Antes)_

No me podía sacar de la cabeza a Bella y la decepción que vi en sus ojos cuando le dije que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido un error. No, simplemente no podía verla a la cara después de eso.

Le mentí. Esa noche, a pesar de que estaba muy ebrio, me entregué por completo. La sentí, la poseí. Ella me perteneció, de eso no hubo duda. Sin embargo, ni ella ni yo éramos personas libres.

Saqué una maleta y comencé a meter mi ropa sin siquiera detenerme a acomodarla, estaba muy confundido y necesitaba un tiempo a solas para aclarar mis pensamientos.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Porqué no podía controlarme a su alrededor?

Pensé en regresar a Nueva York con mi familia por unos días. No podía estar cerca de Bella, no podía herirla y mucho menos podía estar cerca de Ángela… La culpa era demasiada.

Cerré la maleta y salí de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y en silencio. Estaba por llegar al final de estas cuando la voz de Emmett me detuvo.

- ¡Hey, Edward! ¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver mi maleta.

- Me voy por unos días - le respondí evitando decirle más.

- Ahhh ya. Irás con Ángela – comentó, como si fuese lo más obvio.

Yo no afirmé ni negué nada, sólo seguí con mi camino. Hablé por un momento con Tanya, diciéndole que pasaría unos días con mi familia. Ella no pudo detenerme, mis padres habían dado la orden de que yo tenía permiso de entrar y salir como se me diera la gana.

Pedí prestado uno de los coches del Internado con la promesa de que lo dejaría en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para que ellos lo recogieran después.

Partí sin mirar atrás, me esperaba un largo camino.

El sol de medio día me alumbraba cuando llegué a Cambridge. Me paré en un bar y pedí un par de cervezas.

Enterré mis manos en mi cara, repasando mil veces en mi mente la noche anterior.

¿Por qué no me detuve?

Gemí lleno de desesperación, pagué las cervezas y seguí mi camino.

Finalmente, llegué al aeropuerto, pero no entre.

No sentía que esta decisión fuera la correcta, sí estaba confundido, pero alejarme me causaba una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba ni respirar. Debía enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis acciones, disculparme con Bella… Hablar con Ángela y esperar lo que me deparara el futuro.

Estuve por horas debatiéndome entre ir o quedarme, al final suspiré pesadamente y decidí regresar.

El viaje de regreso fue más ligero. Al llegar de nuevo al Internado, subí a la habitación de Bella para hablar con ella, pero me enteré de que los alumnos de primero habían organizado una excursión por el bosque y que Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Bella también habían ido.

El Internado estaba casi deshabitado. Me acosté en una de las jardineras esperando a que regresaran los demás.

Fumé un par de cigarros para calmar mi ansiedad. Hablé varias veces con Kate, mi publicista, me comentó que faltaba poco más de dos meses que yo también iniciara el tour de promoción de mi última película. Me preguntó por el paradero de mi novia… No supe que responder.

Me pasee por la escuela cuando comenzó a anochecer. No debían tardar.

La ansiedad no me abandonaba. Temía que en cuanto viera a Bella no me pudiese detener y la besara frente a todo el alumnado.

Escuché un alboroto en la entrada del colegio. Ya habían regresado.

Abrí las puertas emocionado, sólo para encontrarme con la cara de preocupación de las maestras. Busqué a mis amigos y a Bella entre la gente.

Mi corazón se encogió cuando vi a Alice llorar abrazada a Jasper y no vi a Bella por ningún lado, corrí hasta situarme frente a ellos.

-¿Y Bella? – pregunté extrañado.

Emmett me dedicó una mirada apenada.

- ¿Dónde está Bella? – grité furioso.

Alice sollozó más fuerte y Jasper la apretó más contra su pecho.

- Ella venía tras nosotros, pero en algún momento ella... ella... Edward, Bella está perdida en el bosque. Los maestros llevan tiempo buscándola pero no la encuentran. Temen que le haya pasado algo – pronunció Rosalie llena de angustia.

Sus palabras fueron como un puñal clavándose lenta y dolorosamente en mi pecho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia el bosque. Tenía que encontrarla.

¿Y si estaba herida?

No. No. Alejé ese pensamiento rápidamente la sola idea que algo le hubiese pasado era… como una tortura para mí.

* * *

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**


	11. Hablando Claro

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Hablando Claro"**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

El dolor punzante regresó en cuanto abrí los ojos. Una luz cegadora me recibió enseguida. Traté de moverme pero, con tan sólo hacerlo un poco, todo mi cuerpo se llenó de dolor.

- Srita. Swan, por favor no se mueva – dijo una voz cortante que provenía de mi derecha.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la voz. Era un hombre vestido de blanco que hacia anotaciones en su tabla mientras revisaba los aparatos a los que estaba conectada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunté angustiada.

Lo último que recordaba era la extensa oscuridad rodeándome, el frio abrazador y mis manos cubiertas de sangre.

- Usted estuvo dos días perdida en el bosque. Afortunadamente la encontraron antes de que el daño en su cabeza fuese más severo.

¿Daño en mi cabeza? Ahhh, claro. Eso explicaba el dolor penetrante – pensé con sarcasmo.

Él notó mi expresión.

- Traumatismo Craneal – dijo rodando los ojos – Perdió mucha sangre debido al golpe. Sus signos vitales están estabilizándose, podrá regresar a clases en un par de días.

- ¿Regresar a clases? – pregunté incrédula.

Alcé mi cabeza solo un poco para poder mirar por la ventana. Mi sorpresa fue grande al darme cuenta de que este "mini-hospital" estaba dentro de "Golden Sword".

¿Acaso había algo que no tuviera este maldito Internado?

El hombre terminó sus anotaciones y, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación.

Miré a mi alrededor inspeccionando los detalles, que eran mínimos en realidad:

Un par de sillas frente a mi, un mesa de noche llena de medicinas, un cuadro minimalista y la puerta.

Me moví con cuidado, buscando una posición más cómoda pero el dolor me frenó.

Suspiré derrotada.

A los pocos minutos, tocaron a la puerta.

- Pase – dije.

- Bella. Oh, Bella. Qué bueno que ya despertaste – gritó Alice.

Se subió a la cama tratando de darme un abrazo pero Rosalie se lo impidió.

- ¿Estás loca? Lo último que necesita ahora son costillas rotas.

Reí por su comentario.

- Lamento haberlas preocupado – dije con una sonrisa.

- Vaya susto que nos metiste. Te juro que pensé lo peor – comentó Alice.

- En verdad lo siento… Me distraje por un segundo y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sola. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo fue que duré dos días perdida?

Las dos se miraron y acercaron las sillas. Al parecer la historia era larga.

- Los maestros hicieron cientos de rondas buscándote antes de que todos regresáramos a la escuela – comenzó Alice – Hacía frio y estaba demasiado oscuro. Por un momento consideraron esperar hasta el día siguiente para seguir la búsqueda pero…

- ¿Pero…? – pregunté expectante.

- Edward se adentró al bosque para buscarte – siguió Rosalie.

Jadeé al escuchar su nombre. ¿Qué no se supone que él estaba en España?

- Emmett, Jasper y un par de profesores fueron tras de él. Temían que él también se fuese a perder. No tienes idea del horror que nos inundó cuando, al amanecer, regresaron aún sin noticias de ti.

Acerqué mi mano a la de ellas y les di un suave apretón dándoles gracias por haberse preocupado tanto por mi.

- Edward estaba desesperado. Jasper se ofreció a hacer la siguiente ronda solo pero Edward no cedió. Él lucía… no sé cómo explicarlo – dijo Alice – lucía… nervioso, furioso… Jamás lo había visto de esa forma. Las maestras estuvieron a punto de llamar a un grupo de rescate cuando, después de 18 horas de búsqueda te encontraron. Te adentraste al bosque más que alguno de nosotros lo haya hecho antes.

- Tienes suerte del extenso personal médico con el que cuenta la escuela - rió Rosalie.

- Si, supongo que si – reí también.

Tocaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo nuestras risas.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó una voz que erizó mi piel.

- Desde luego, pasa – lo invitó Alice.

Edward entró vacilante. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela y pasaba, repetidamente, sus manos por el cabello.

Rosalie me miró por un segundo y soltó una risita.

- ¿Alice? ¿Porqué no vamos por comida para Bella? Debe de estar hambrienta.

Alice asintió y salió de la habitación.

Rosalie me guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Edward se sentó en la silla. Me miraba reconfortado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Un poco adolorida pero bien.

Se limitó a sonreír.

- Gracias – susurré – Me contaron lo que hiciste por mi… Si no hubiera sido por ti. No sé si ellos me hubiesen encontrado a tiempo.

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírme.

- Pensé que estabas en España – dije.

Sabía el riesgo de comenzar esta platica pero… quería saber qué fue lo que había pasado.

- Nunca estuvo en mis planes ir a España – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Emmett me dijo que…

- Necesitaba espacio… Aunque no pude siquiera entrar al aeropuerto. No ganaba nada con alejarme.

- ¿Alejarte? ¿Alejarte de quién?

- De ti.

El dolor punzante regresó, pero ahora se acumulaba en mi corazón. Después de todo era cierto, la noche que habían pasado juntos (que ahora parecía tan lejana), no significó nada para él.

Traté de ocultar mi cara para que él no notara el dolor en mi rostro pero fue en vano.

- Lo que te dije esa mañana… Fue muy grosero de mi parte. No fue mi intensión lastimar tus sentimientos.

- No lo hiciste – mentí – Los dos sabemos que fue culpa del alcohol.

- Eso mismo pensé yo. Eso mismo me repetí pero la verdad es que… No lo fue.

Quedé en shock tras su respuesta.

¿En verdad acababa de decir eso? ¿O acaso el golpe y el exceso de sedantes habían estropeado mi cabeza?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté jadeante – Pero si tu dijiste que…

- Lo sé. El miedo me invadió… Nunca había sentido esto antes… Huí de este Internado lleno de pavor, ¿Quién eras tu? ¿Qué extraño hechizo habías lanzado que había hecho que no te pudiera sacar de mi cabeza?

- Edward, ¿de qué hablas? – pregunté incrédula. Mi cerebro se seguía preguntando si no estaba soñando.

Se paró inesperadamente de su silla y se colocó a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

El maldito aparato comenzó a pitar a todo lo que daba, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora.

Edward sonrió mientras mi cara se enrojecía.

Se acercó a besar mi frente y volvió a su lugar en la silla.

- Creo que esperaré a que te encuentres mejor para platicar. No quiero que te de un paro cardiaco por mi culpa.

- No sé de qué hablas – bufé.

Él se echó a reír y tomó mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

Agradecí el gesto.

- Yo sólo… – dije nerviosa – Yo sólo quería agradecerte… Por salvar mi vida.

- Es un placer – susurró.

* * *

Gracias a la intervención de la Maestra Lana, esa noche pude regresar a mi habitación. Aunque claro, con miles de indicaciones y cientos de medicamentos.

Emmett y Rosalie se ofrecieron a pasar la noche conmigo para cuidarme por si necesitaba algo.

Extendieron un enorme sleeping-bag en el suelo y durmieron abrazados por el resto de la noche.

El dolor no me abandonaba, pero se volvió soportable.

Al día siguiente, tuve que insistir para que todos (Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett) fueran a sus clases. Creo, sinceramente, que me estaban usando como excusa para faltar.

A regañadientes todos accedieron, prometiendo que regresarían a la hora de la comida para cuidarme.

Un par de horas después, Tanya fue a visitarme. Me dijo que le había informado a mis padres sobre el accidente. Ellos, le habían dicho, que me mandaban los mejores deseos para mi recuperación y que me verían pronto.

Claro, ese "pronto" significab meses. ¿En verdad tan poco les importaba?

Tanya notó mi incomodidad tras la noticia y decidió dejarme sola.

A los pocos minutos volvieron a tocar la puerta, pensé que sería Tanya o Emmett, que se escapaba de cada una de sus clases para ir a revisarme. Sin embargo, esta vez era Edward.

No lo había visto desde el día anterior en el "mini-hospital".

Traté de alisar mi cabello con mis dedos. Estaba hecha un asco, en verdad necesitaba un baño.

- Hola, Bella – sonrió

- Hola – contesté - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburriste en clase?

- No, ¿porqué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Por nada – dije pensando en Emmett.

- De hecho… vine a continuar nuestra platica de ayer, ¿recuerdas?

- Oh, claro – dije fingiendo indiferencia.

- Lo que estaba tratando de decirte… y quise decirte desde el momento en que salí de tu habitación ese día… era que… – se acercó hasta mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Decirme qué?

Se inclinó sobre mi y susurró a mi oído.

_- No fue un error… Fue la mejor noche de mi existencia._

* * *

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**


	12. Un Día Más

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #12: "Un Día Más"**

* * *

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La mejor noche de su existencia?

No. No, esto debe de ser un sueño, es que esto es irreal, primero me dice que había sido un error y ahora me dice que fue la mejor noche de su existencia.

Una risita nerviosa salió de mis labios y él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te da gracia?

- Edward yo... Quiero decir tu… La otra noche yo no… ¡Dios! Sal de aquí. Será mejor que te vayas- le pedí.

Pero no me hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

- No me voy a ir – contestó decidido.

Respiré un par de veces para calmarme.

Tranquila, tranquila – pensé.

Sin embargo, una furia inexplicable se apoderó de mí.

- No entiendo, simplemente no te entiendo – dije negando la cabeza - Primero me dices que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error… y ahora esto ¿por qué Edward? ¿Porqué juegas así?

- Porque me negaba a aceptar lo que siento por ti – su rostro mostraba molestia también - Porque tuve que enfrentar el miedo a perderte para darme cuenta de que... Creo… que me estoy enamorando de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock.

Ladee la mirada, a punto de echarme a llorar pero él tomó mi barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

No encontré malicia en ellos sino… simple sinceridad.

- ¿A qué estamos jugando Edward? Sabes bien que yo no… quiero decir, le fui infiel a mi novio contigo… al igual que tu le fuiste infiel a la pobre de Ángela – sollocé.

- Desde hace tiempo que las cosas entre ella y yo han estado un poco…

- ¿A quién tratas de engañar? – lo interrumpí - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás me hubieses visto de nuevo? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no estuviera aquí en este colegio? Te aseguro que su relación estaría intacta.

- ¿Por qué buscas excusas? – preguntó fastidiado.

- No. No estoy buscando excusas… Estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Quieres que hable con ella en este momento? – dijo metiendo su mano en su pantalón negro.

Negué a toda velocidad con la cabeza.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

- Edward... yo también… siento algo por ti pero… - comencé a decir mientras que él se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con los míos, haciéndome callar.

Justo cuando Edward iba a profundizar nuestro beso, tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Alice desde afuera.

Edward suspiró y regresó a su lugar en la cama mientras yo limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

- ¡Pasen! – grité.

Eran Jasper, Rose, Emmett y Alice, sosteniendo tres bandejas llenas de sándwiches de queso y sodas.

El resto de la tarde ellos se quedaron allí platicando conmigo, contándome las "novedades" del colegio.

Edward no comentaba nada, sólo me miraba y sonreía a los comentarios que hacía Emmett.

Al pasar de las horas, él y Rosalie regresaron a sus habitaciones, la tarde comenzó a caer y ellos aún no hacían sus deberes escolares.

Los demás seguimos platicando.

- Bella, ¿has hablado con tus padres? – preguntó Jasper – De seguro estaban muy preocupados, ¿verdad?

Suspiré y fingí una sonrisa.

Alice se dio cuenta de mi expresión y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su novio. Emmett también lo notó pero él optó por darle un golpe en la cabeza.

- Lo lamento, no quería… - dijo con cautela.

- No te preocupes. Me desearon que me mejorara y que nos veríamos pronto.

- A la mejor te caen de sorpresa en el día de visita – sonrió Alice – Es el próximo sábado.

Ese comentario me animó, pero sabía bien que, mis padres viniendo a "Golden Sword" era algo imposible.

Por la noche, Alice y Jasper discutían con Rosalie y Emmett para ver quiénes se quedarían a "cuidarme".

Traté de resolver el dilema diciendo yo me sentía perfectamente bien y que no había necesidad de que alguien se quedara a cuidarme. Además, el suelo no era un lugar muy cómodo.

- En serio. Estaré bien yo sola - les dije por enésima vez, cansada de escucharlos discutir.

- ¿Y si necesitas algo? – refutó Alice cruzándose de brazos - No, definitivamente no te puedes quedar sola.

- Claro que no se va a quedar sola, yo me quedaré con ella - dijo Edward entrando a la habitación vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una playera gris.

Dejó sobre mi escritorio un par de mantas y una almohada que traía en sus manos.

No tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con Edward a solas y continuar nuestra platica, así que me alegró que los demás no parecían tener intención de marcharse pronto.

Después de un rato arribó Rose, también ya tenía puesta su pijama. Se sentó en las piernas de Emmett y le robó un beso.

Me comentó que en la clase de Geografía, la única que compartía con ella, el profesor nos había asignado un proyecto juntas. Trabajaríamos en ello en cuanto regresara a clases.

- Bueno... Bella necesita descansar así que les pido se marchen – les dijo Edward con tono severo.

Todos se miraron extrañado.

- De acuerdo – sonrió Alice – Buenas noches, Bella. Un día más y todo regresará a la normalidad.

- Un día más – suspiré.

Emmett besó mi mejilla y Jasper sólo me deseó que durmiera bien.

Rose besó mi mejilla también pero se inclinó hasta mi oído.

- Pórtate bien – susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por el comentario que fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que Edward no lo escuchara.

Fantástico – pensé con sarcasmo.

Traté de pararme cuando nos dejaron solos, pero el dolor punzante apareció.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó Edward.

- Quiero tomar un baño, lo he estado postergando toda la tarde.

Él me miró por unos momentos y luego se acercó a mi.

- ¿Qué haces? – grité cuando sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y me alzó como si no pesara nada.

- Quieres tomar un baño, ¿no?

Me llevó hasta la tina, me sentó en el pequeño tocador y se inclinó para dejar correr el agua.

Le agradecí por el gesto. Sonreí como diciendo: "Gracias, eso sería todo" Pero se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro.

- ¿Qué? – dije sospechosa – No esperarás que me desvista frente a ti, ¿o si?

- Creo que se te olvida que ya te he visto desnuda – sonrió.

Mis mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. Me molestó su comentario, ¿qué trataba de decirme? Algo así como: "Tengo derecho a verte desnuda".

- Soy capaz de bañarme por mi cuenta, no necesito de tu ayuda.

- ¿Quién dijo que te iba a ayudar? Solamente estaré aquí, no quiero que te desmayes mientras estás en la tina.

Rodé los ojos de nuevo por su comentario.

Me puse de pie y cerré la llave de la tina.

- No me meteré a bañar hasta que te hayas ido – le recriminé.

- ¡Qué pena! Porque no tengo pensando irme – dijo con una sonrisa fantoche.

Me crucé de brazos y me recargué en el tocador.

Edward hizo lo mismo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos.

- ¡Eres imposible! – dije rendida.

Si él se iba a portar como un niño, yo no iba a seguir su juego.

Iba en camino a la puerta cuando Edward me jaló del brazo.

Con fuerza postró sus labios en los míos. Mi corazón se paralizó para después palpitar a mil por hora.

- ¿Sabes? Tu bipolaridad me está cansando – dije jadeante tras separarnos.

Se acercó otra vez pero sólo besó mi frente y me dejó sola.

Abrí la llave de la tina y me desvestí lo más rápido que pude, temía que Edward de nuevo se pusiera a jugar.

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y me reconfortó.

Cerré los ojos. Me dejé llevar aunque aún repercutían en mi cabeza lo que Edward me había dicho.

¿En verdad mis sentimientos por él eran correspondidos?

No podía evitarlo. La sola idea de revivir "esa noche" me causaba calosfríos. Pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pasaba con Mike?

Lo que yo sentía por él era amor, ¿verdad? Yo lo amaba… tanto como él me amaba a mi.

Suspiré pesadamente, era tiempo de salir del agua.

- ¿En qué piensas? – escuché de repente.

Di un grito ahogado al ver a Edward recargado en la esquina de la tina.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – le grité.

Tuve suerte que el agua estaba llena de espuma, cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Él se echó a reír.

Tomé la toalla blanca que descansaba a mi izquierda y en un movimiento rápido me paré de la tina y me enredé en ella.

Salí hasta mi armario y saqué mi ropa.

Edward ahora estaba sentado en la cama, mirándome expectativo.

- ¿Estás molesta? – susurró.

- Desde luego que estoy molesta – le contesté – Te estás tomando libertades que no te corresponden.

Caminé de nuevo hasta el baño y ahora me aseguré de cerrar con seguro la puerta.

Opté por un pantalón gris holgado y una camiseta azul de algodón.

Cepillé mi cabello húmedo y regresé a la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunté al ver que improvisaba una cama en el suelo.

- Prepararme para dormir - respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

-No creo que eso sea muy cómodo… - rodé los ojos pensando en que Edward malinterpretaría mi propuesta - … En la cama hay espacio suficiente para los dos.

- Qué rara eres – rió – Pensé que ya me odiabas y ahora ¿me ofreces tu cama?

Suspiré sonoramente y me acomodé en mi lado de la cama.

Sólo sentí el colchón hundirse y a Edward riéndose.

Me quedé así sin moverme. Mi respiración se volvió sincronizada, miraba el techo tratando de ver de reojo a Edward, que ahora me daba la espalda a pocos centímetros de mi.

Él no hizo ningún sonido, yo tampoco.

Las punzadas en mi cabeza comenzaban a disminuir, permitiéndome dormir tranquila esa noche.

* * *

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**


	13. En Secreto

**Gracias a "Tany Cullen" por su apoyo en los últimos capítulos. Y en especial en este por el Little - Lemmon! **

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #13: "En Secreto"**

* * *

Adiós a mi tranquila noche de sueño, hacia casi media hora que me había despertado y el sueño no volvía a mí. La habitación seguía oscura por lo que supuse aún amanecería.

Mi mirada se posó en Edward que dormía tranquilamente, se veía tan relajado, tan en paz, que no pude contener el impulso de acariciar su mejilla. Él suspiró ante mi toqué y se removió abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas algo? - me preguntó alarmado y aún adormilado.

- Estoy bien, es sólo que me desperté y ya no he podido volver a dormirme. Lamento haberte despertado – reí en susurros.

Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche para verificar la hora. Soltó un suspiro y ambos nos quedamos viendo el techo.

Nos sumergimos en un reconfortante silencio. Trataba de conciliar el sueño pero no conseguía nada. Después de unos minutos creí que Edward se había vuelto a dormir pues su respiración se volvió profunda, pero no, él seguía despierto.

En algún momento nos movimos quedando ambos acostados de lado uno frente al otro.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Mi cerebro se debatía entre decirle a Edward lo que estaba pensando en realidad o inventar algo; pero es que la duda no me dejaba en paz.

- ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste? - susurré.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre… – la pena no me dejó completar la oración. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que responder? "Ahhh si, lo que dijiste sobre estar enamorado de mi." Vamos. Es ridículo.

Él soltó una risita.

Su mano voló hasta mi rostro para dejarlo al descubierto.

- Cada palabra – susurró – No sé que hiciste en mi, Swan. Pero… me enamoré de ti.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que eso es prácticamente imposible?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó extrañado.

- Nos conocimos hace 2 meses, hablamos como por 10 minutos. Llego a este colegio… tuvimos una noche… "rara", me salvaste la vida… y ahora… ¿te enamoraste?

- El amor es algo extraño, Bella.

Reí por su comentario, pero él no hizo lo mismo. No era tiempo de bromear. Esto era serio.

- Yo… Estoy confundida – admití.

Su mirada reflejaba decepción. Posé mi mano en su mejilla y él volteó a verme.

- Yo... Yo siento algo por ti, Edward… Creo que… También me enamoré. Aunque, sinceramente, no sé cómo pasó.

Sí, definitivamente esto que sentía por Edward era amor. Todo el tiempo que he estado con Mike creí amarlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no era así. Confundí el agradecimiento con el amor. No podría comparar lo que Edward me hacía sentir a lo que sentía cuando Mike me tocaba… Simplemente no había comparación.

Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros desapareció y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce y tierno.

- Hablaré con Ángela, le diré lo que pasó y terminaré con ella.

Ángela… ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?

Me senté en la cama con rapidez, sintiéndome un poco mareada. La punzada en la cabeza regresó.

Gemí bajo por el dolor.

Edward prendió la lámpara de noche y me pasó mis pastillas y un vaso de agua.

- Gracias – pronuncié antes tomar el medicamento.

Nos quedamos así sin movernos. Los dos sentados en la cama, iluminados por la pequeña lámpara.

- ¿Qué pasará con ella?

- Mi publicista me va a matar – rió – Quiero decir, los dos tenemos un contrato con una marca de perfumes… Mis padres se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

Me desilusioné al escuchar esto. Al parecer su vida no era tan simple como la mía. Él era una figura pública. Tenía una imagen que cuidar.

Volvimos a guardar silencio.

- ¿Es lo correcto? – le pregunté con un nudo en mi garganta.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedes echar todo eso a la basura. A lo que me refiero es que si… es correcto que dejes a Ángela por mi.

Bufó molesto.

- ¿Por qué no entiendes?

- Tú eres el que no entiende. ¿No te das cuenta? Si tu y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido…

- ¿Qué? ¿Te estoy haciendo las cosas complicadas? ¿Quieres volver a tu casa con tu estúpido novio?

- Estoy en esta maldita cárcel, ¿recuerdas? – el tono de la conversación comenzó a elevarse – Además, tu eres el que quería huir de mi. Sabías bien que estar conmigo no te convenía.

- ¿Por qué tuerces mis palabras? ¿Por qué carajos no entiendes lo que siento por ti? – tomó mi cara con sus dos manos haciendo que nuestros labios se volvieran a encontrar.

Una lágrima descendió hasta mi labio. Él la besó y susurró a mi oído:

_"No estoy dispuesto a perderte… Te quiero, Bella."_

Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros desapareció y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce y tierno. Pero esta vez nuestro beso comenzó a subir de intensidad como la espuma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward se encontraba sobre mí, manteniendo su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarme.

Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente nos separamos, sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y mis dedos se enterraron en su suave cabello.

Acarició mis pechos por sobre la ropa y un audible gemido salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, provocando que Edward sonriera con suficiencia.

Su mano bajó hasta colarse dentro de mi pantalón del pijama acariciando mi intimidad, avivando así el fuego que comenzaba a sentir en mi cuerpo.

Pronto nuestra ropa se convirtió en un estorbo y nos deshicimos de ella.

Edward besó con adoración y vehemencia hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, dejando hasta el último mis labios.

Sin dejar de besarme entró en mí lentamente, sus embistes eran profundos y lentos, no había prisa.

El tan esperado clímax se acercaba y Edward aumento el ritmo de sus embistes. Mi orgasmo azotó mi cuerpo con tal intensidad que me sentí desfallecer. Un par de embestidas más Edward también alcanzó su liberación.

Me enredó en sus brazos y juntos nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me despertó con un beso simple en los labios.

- Debo ir a clase – susurró – Vendré en un par de horas. ¿Necesitas algo?

Sólo pude dedicarle una sonrisa dormilona y negar con la cabeza.

- Te quiero – dijo y depositó un beso en mi frente.

Con cuidado, me senté en la cama. Aún estaba desnuda y con el cabello hecho una maraña.

Reflexioné sobre lo ocurrido.

Si Edward iba a ser sincero con Ángela era tiempo de que yo lo hiciera con Mike.

Saqué mi celular de uno de mis cajones para comenzar a marcar. Sin embargo, no esperaba que mi buzón estuviese lleno de decenas de mensajes.

_"Hoy iremos al cine todos los de la clase. Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí. Te amo, Bella" (martes, 09:45am)_

_"¿No he tenido noticas de ti? ¿Cómo va todo? Te extraño mucho. M." (martes, 10:12pm)_

_"Jamás olvides que te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo, Bella" (jueves, 4:52pm)_

_"Estoy trabajando duro para conseguir el dinero pronto e ir a visitarte. Extraño tu olor a fresas. Que tengas un lindo día, cariño" (viernes, 7:40am)_

Mi rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.

La culpa taladraba mi conciencia.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

No puedo hacerle esto a Mike. Si voy a romper con él necesito hacerlo en persona… Tendría que actuar. Decirle que… todo estaba bien y que nos veríamos pronto.

Las vacaciones de invierno serían en un par de meses… Regresaría a mi hogar y hablaría con Mike.

Hasta entonces… Edward y yo guardaríamos silencio.

Hasta entonces… Edward y yo no podríamos estar juntos.

* * *

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**


	14. Regresando a la Normalidad

**Recuerden checar mi perfil para accesar a Tumblr descargar imágenes y música de la historia.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favorite/follow.**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #14: "Regresando a la Normalidad"**

* * *

Después de soportar otro día entero en cama Tanya, y el equipo médico, me dieron la autorización de regresar a clases.

Por la noche, preparé mi uniforme limpio y cepillaba mi cabello para irme a dormir.

Tocaron a mi puerta, caminé para abrir y allí estaba: la perfección en persona.

Repasó sus manos por su cabello bronce, volteó al pasillo para verificar que no había nadie y se acercó a mis labios para unirlos a los suyos.

Solté una risita y lo jalé a mi habitación donde, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, me abrí paso por su boca, delineando sus labios con mi lengua.

Él le puso fin a nuestro beso, presionando su frente con la mía.

- Tenemos que ser discretos – susurró.

- Tú fuiste el que me besó – repliqué con una sonrisa.

Ese mismo día en la mañana, Edward y yo hablamos sobre cómo mantendríamos nuestra relación. A regañadientes aceptó que yo no le dijera nada a Mike todavía. Le platiqué que esto no era algo que se pudiese discutir por teléfono sino que esperaría a las vacaciones de navidad para hablar con él y contarle cómo habían pasado las cosas.

En cambio, Edward me dijo que en cuanto Ángela regresara hablaría con ella para ponerle fin a su relación. Esto me tenía un poco nerviosa pues, a pesar de que ella era una persona muy dulce, no sabía bien cómo fuese a tomar la noticia.

- ¿Quién se va a quedar contigo esta noche? – preguntó después de un rato.

- Sólo Alice. Ya me siento bien pero – bufé – ella no quiere dejarme sola.

Él sonrió y se entregó a mis labios otra vez.

- Toc, Toc – anunció Alice antes de entrar a mi habitación - ¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar?

Me separé con violencia de Edward y limpié con el dorso de mi mano los labios de él pues estaban llenos de mi brillo labial.

- Pasa – le dije un poco nerviosa.

- Oh, Edward. No sabía que estabas aquí – sonrió – Yo me quedaré con Bella.

- Bien. Sólo vine a preguntarle si no necesitaba nada – mintió.

- No. Nada. Gracias – pronuncié con rapidez.

- En ese caso me voy. Buenas noches.

Alice me dio la espalda y se despidió de él.

Aproveché la oportunidad para articular un "Te quiero" el cuál formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Avanzada la noche, Alice y yo estábamos listas para acostarnos. Al igual que la vez anterior, no podía permitir que mi visita durmiera en el suelo.

Ella tenía todo un ritual para antes de dormir. Aplicó un tratamiento en su cabello, un par de cremas en su cara, otro par en sus manos y, finalmente, uno en sus pies.

Yo sólo la miraba extrañada.

- No me veas así – se quejó – No quiero estar arrugada para cuando tenga 30. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Negué con la cabeza ahogando una risita y me acomodé en mi lado de la cama.

A los pocos minutos, mis parpados se volvieron pesados y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Una alarma desconocida comenzó a sonar en la habitación.

Me removí entre las sábanas buscando el condenado aparato.

- Alice… Alice – la llamé en susurros.

Ella gimió haciéndome saber que me escuchaba.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté fastidiada.

- Mi celular – se quejó – Ya es hora de despertarnos.

Me recosté en mi cama, pidiendo cinco minutos más. Pero ya había perdido demasiadas clases, no podía permitirme más.

- Pues levántate – le susurré a Alice antes de entrar al baño a lavarme la cara.

Cuando salí ella estaba perfectamente vestida, alisaba su corbata y cepillaba su corta cabellera.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tonto que no tomes otro día más para descansar? Ya es viernes. Podrías descansar este fin de semana y entrar hasta el lunes.

- Llevo dos semanas aquí y ya tengo muchas faltas. No quiero reprobar.

Rodó los ojos y entró al baño. Era mi turno de vestirme.

Terminé de peinarme con una coleta cuando salió Alice con maquillaje perfectamente aplicado y su cabello planchado.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunté boquiabierta.

- Años y años de practica – rió.

En menos de 15 minutos, bajamos hacia la cafetería para desayunar antes de ir a clase.

Edward, Rose y Emmett tomaban café en la mesa de siempre.

- ¿Y Jasper? – preguntó Alice cuando nos sentamos junto a ellos.

- Hablando con mis papás – contestó Rose – No podrán venir este fin de semana. Nos llamaron temprano para disculparse.

- Ahora que lo dices, no sé si mi papá vendrá – pensó Emmett en voz alta.

Sinceramente, no quise meterme en el tema, pues sabía exactamente que yo no recibiría visitas.

Edward notó mi estado de ánimo y, por debajo de la mesa, me dio un apretón en mi pierna, dedicándome una sonrisa alentadora.

Después de un delicioso desayuno caminamos hacia la salida.

El día de hoy tenía Cálculo, Idiomas, Educación Física y Geografía.

Cálculo la compartía con Jasper por lo que tuve que irme sola a clases. A los pocos minutos que inició, él apareció en la puerta.

La clase siguió su curso, traté de poner el doble de atención pues era un tema que vieron en mi ausencia. Agradecí al cielo cuando lo entendí, no era tan difícil después de todo.

Al salir de clase nos encontramos a Alice, que me esperaba para entrar juntas a la siguiente clase.

Saludó a novio de forma efusiva, haciendo que me cohibiera por un momento.

Me alejé para darles espacio cuando escuché a alguien pronunciar mi nombre.

Busqué entre la gente y encontré a Edward recargado en una pared lejana, me indicaba que me acercara.

Confundida, acudí hacia donde él estaba.

Me jaló hasta un pequeño closet lleno de cosas de limpieza, donde besó mis labios una vez más.

- ¿Te das cuenta que el que no está siendo discreto eres tú? – le reclamé entre risas.

- Lo lamento – susurró – a veces no puedo resistirme.

Intenté salir del closet pero sólo conseguí que él volviera a estampar sus labios contra los míos.

- Nos vemos a la hora de la comida – le anuncié mientras trataba de escapar.

- No tienes permitido entrar a clase de Educación Física, ¿sabías? – soltó de pronto.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté asustada.

- Escuché a Tanya hablar con el entrenador Copp. Te dirán que vayas a tu habitación a descansar.

Aún lo miraba incrédula. Él me mostró una sonrisa torcida.

- Entonces… – dije expectante.

Se inclinó en mi oído y susurró:

- Entonces… Te veo en mi habitación. Buscaré una forma de saltarme clases. La puerta estará abierta. Nos vemos allí.

Besó mi frente y salió de prisa del closet.

Suspiré y acomodé mi uniforme antes de salir.

Alice estaba aún con Jasper, por lo que no notaron mi ausencia.

* * *

Era la hora de la comida cuando Tanya me mandó llamar a su oficina. Un elevador de cristal descansaba en la recepción de la escuela.

Al abrirse la puerta en el tercer piso, una línea de escritorios me recibió.

- La Srita. Tanya me mandó llamar – le dije a una de las secretarias.

La mujer de cabello castaño ondulado me condujo por uno de los pasillos.

- Si no es mucha indiscreción – comenzó a decir mientras avanzamos – Sólo quería que supieras que soy una gran admiradora del trabajo de tu madre. Es una excelente escritora.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ella me la devolvió.

- Bella – llamó Tanya desde su escritorio – Pasa por favor. ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

- No, gracias. Acabo de comer – contesté.

- De acuerdo. Eso sería todo, Carmen – dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

- Adiós – le susurré antes de que se marchara.

- Bella. Bella, toma asiento.

Me acomodé en una de las sillas de cuero negro que tenía frente a su escritorio. Ella retomó su asiento y me miraba de manera extraña.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Muy bien, gracias. Aunque a veces el dolor de la herida se vuelve un poco insoportable.

- ¿Hablaste con el doctor sobre eso?

- Si, me sugirió que no abandonara el tratamiento de pastillas hasta que él me lo indicara.

- Bien. Bueno, Bella. Te mandé llamar por dos razones: La primera es que, por ordenes del doctor, no puedes entrar a clase de Educación Física por un par de semanas. Sólo para evitar que los dolores en tu herida se hagan más fuertes. Y…

- ¿La segunda? – pregunté impaciente.

- Hablé con el asistente de tus padres y me dijo que ellos no podrán venir a visitarte este fin de semana.

No fue gran sorpresa. Ya lo sospechaba.

- Ya veo – contesté.

- Eso no es todo… También me dijo que, por ordenes de tus padres, no regresarás a tu casa para las vacaciones de Invierno. Desafortunadamente, tendrás que quedarte aquí.

Jadeé por la noticia.

- ¿Qué? – grité con un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo lamento mucho – dijo apenada – Son ordenes de tus padres.

Lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas.

¿En verdad tan poco les importaba? ¿Por qué me habían desterrado de sus vidas?

Traté de limpiar las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano pero, no dejaban de brotar.

- Tienes la siguiente clase libre. Ve a tu cuarto a descansar.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¿Bella? Tus padres aún pueden cambiar de parecer. No te desanimes.

Fingí una sonrisa y regresé al elevador.

Caminé hacia mi habitación. Me sentía devastada. Si mi madre hubiese sido famosa desde hace tiempo, probablemente llevaría encerrada en este colegio más tiempo.

¿Acaso ellos no me querían?

Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta de mi habitación cuando recordé la invitación de Edward.

Suspiré y, fijándome que no hubiese nadie, giré la perilla de su puerta.

La habitación, pintada de paredes grisáceas, era un poco más pequeña que la mía. Una cama con sábanas y edredones marrones, un par de cojines y una canasta con ropa descansaba justo a la mitad del cuarto.

Justo debajo, se encontraban dos maletas grandes.

Me sorprendió encontrar un teclado instalado en la esquina del espacio. También un estante lleno de CDs y libros en desorden.

Me senté en la silla gris junto a la cama para esperarlo.

El silencio y el dolor me inundó. Aún no podía creer mi mala suerte. ¿Qué haría con Mike? ¿Qué haría un mes sola encerrada en este colegio que, cada día, me recordaba más a una prisión de alta seguridad?

Hundí mi cabeza en mis rodillas y me eché a llorar.

La punzada en la herida apareció pero resistí el dolor con tal de no moverme de donde estaba.

- ¿Bella? – susurró Edward al entrar.

Alcé mi rostro para verlo. Sin embargo, al verlo lleno de preocupación, sólo logré sollozar con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – me preguntó ansioso.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Bella, me estás asustando. ¿Paso algo? ¿Qué tienes?

- Mis padres no autorizaron mi salida en vacaciones – lloré - ¿Por qué no me quieren, Edward? ¿Por qué no significo nada para ellos?

Se entregó a mi en un abrazo y besó mi coronilla.

- No digas eso – susurró.

- Es la verdad. A ellos no les importa que yo esté aquí.

Tomó mi barbilla y la dirigió hacia él.

Besó mis labios con fuerza, demandando que los sincronizara con los de él. Más lágrimas brotaban, pero no me despegué de su rostro.

- Encontraré una forma de que salgas de aquí. Nos iremos sólo tu y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí llorando.

Unió nuestros labios en señal de promesa.

Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y, sin darme cuenta, terminamos acostados en su cama; jadeantes, exigiendo que la temperatura subiera.

Él desabrochó su camisa blanca mientras yo desataba mi corbata.

- Te quiero – susurró antes de bajar hacia mi cuello y llenarlo de besos húmedos.

- Yo también – gemí llena de éxtasis y placer.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella habitación, eran nuestras respiraciones irregulares.

Cuando de pronto, dos toques rápidos a la puerta nos paralizaron.

- ¿Edward? – llamó una voz femenina del otro lado.

Le rogué al cielo porque la voz que provenía del pasillo no fuese la que pensaba.

- ¿Edward? – susurré llena de pánico.

- Es Ángela – afirmó.

* * *

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**


	15. Siendo Sinceros

**Imágenes de las habitaciones y la ropa en mi Tumblr, el link está en el perfil.**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: "Siendo Sinceros"**

* * *

Mis manos temblorosas trataban de arreglar mi corbata mientras Edward acomodaba su camisa.

Lo miré llena de pánico esperando que me dijera qué hacer, pero él no me volteó a ver.

Sólo se me ocurrió correr hacia el baño y encerrarme con seguro.

Edward no hizo ningún sonido.

Recargué mi oído en la pared para poder escuchar lo que sucedía del otro lado.

- ¡Amor! – gritó Ángela.

Después no hubo ruido. Mi cerebro reproducía las posibles imágenes de lo que ocurría: Edward entregándosele en un beso, abrazados llenos de nostalgia por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuché decir a Edward después de unos segundos.

- No quería perder tantas clases, el director y los escritores se harán cargo de lo que falta del tour de promoción – contestó despreocupada.

- Debiste haberme avisado.

- Era una sorpresa, cariño.

El silencio regresó.

- De seguro, otro beso – pensé llena de tristeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clase? – dijo Ángela de repente.

Estuve a punto de jadear pero me tapé la boca con las dos manos. Mi respiración irregular no me ayudaba mucho a tratar de guardar silencio.

- Vine por unas cosas – contestó serio – Vamos a la cafetería a que saludes a los demás.

- De hecho, quería saludar a Bella primero – dijo con voz dulce - Tanya me platicó lo de la excursión. Fue muy noble de tu parte haberte arriesgado así por ella.

Edward masculló algo que no logré entender. Después, escuché sus pasos atravesando la puerta y dirigiéndose al pasillo.

No me moví de donde estaba. Esperé un par de minutos para salir del baño y regresar a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta con precaución. Avancé un par de pasos e ingresé a mi cuarto.

Suspiré reconfortada. Ya no había peligro.

.

.

Caminaba a mi clase de Geografía cuando Rosalie me interceptó en los pasillos.

- Ángela está aquí – pronunció asustada.

Rosalie era la única enterada de lo que sucedía entre él y yo. Se convirtió en mi confidente, en alguien en quien, en verdad, podía confiar.

- Ya lo sé

- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabes?

- Edward y yo estábamos en su habitación… Ella llegó y me tuve que esconder en el baño.

Rosalie me miraba con los ojos como platos.

- Bella… Tú y Edward no pueden estar jugando con los sentimientos de Ángela – me recriminó.

- Él me prometió que hablará con ella pronto. Créeme, no está en mis planes hacerle daño. Yo la estimo mucho.

Me miró llena de incomodidad, Ángela era su amiga, incluso la conocía de mucho más tiempo de lo que me conocía a mi. Agradecí que no dijera nada más y que entráramos juntas a clase.

Anotaba meticulosamente mis apuntes cuando se escuchamos gritos de mujeres. Pero no eran de pánico o angustia sino de emoción.

Todos los del salón, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, extrañados por lo que sucedía. El profesor nos pidió que guardáramos silencio y siguió dando su clase.

Finalizaron las clases, Rosalie me comentó que en la cafetería, junto a la biblioteca principal, organizarían una pequeña reunión los alumnos de tercero. Todos irían por lo que era más que obvio que estaba forzada a asistir también.

Sinceramente, no me sentía con ánimos de festejar. La novia de Edward había regresado. Temía que cuando él hablara con ella, el ambiente entre los que conocía se volviera incómodo pues, después de todo, me tacharían como una "baja-novios".

Íbamos camino al tercer piso cuando volvimos a escuchar los grititos, sólo que ahora se escuchaban más cerca. Dimos vuelta en el pasillo y fue imposible no verlo.

Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra y una chamarra de cuero. Estaba rodeado de decenas de estudiantes que le pedían a gritos un autógrafo.

- Jacob – susurré fastidiada.

Con todo lo que pasaba, la última persona con la que quería discutir era con mi hermano.

- ¡Bells! – exclamó con una sonrisa cuando me vio.

Se abrió paso entre sus "fans" y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Hermanita. ¡Qué gusto verte!

Rodé los ojos molesta por su reacción. Sabía bien que sólo lo hacía para hacer suspirar a sus admiradoras. No era la primera vez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté demandando una respuesta.

- No nos hemos visto en casi un mes y ¿así me tratas? – rió.

Lo miré directo a los ojos esperando a que contestara.

Él bufó como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

- De acuerdo, ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado?

Le indiqué que me siguiera, estábamos a pocos pasos de mi habitación. Con una mirada me disculpé con Rose. Ella me sonrió y siguió su camino.

Abrí la puerta, esperé a que él entrara y la cerré con seguro.

Jacob se dejó caer en mi cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repetí.

- Vine a visitarte. ¿Es eso tan malo?

No me creí esa respuesta ni un segundo.

- Escuché que Ángela comparte clases contigo – dijo con una risotada.

- ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?

- Le urgía regresar a este lugar – admitió - Me sentí curioso.

Su respuesta me pareció extraña por lo que decidí cambiar de tema radicalmente.

- ¿Dónde están mis padres?

- Ni idea. No los he visto desde que te fuiste.

- ¿No has hablado con ellos? – pregunté sorprendida.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré llena de pesar.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Demasiadas preguntas, hermanita. Pensé que estarías feliz por verme – dijo en tono fantoche.

- No sé porqué pensarías eso – bufé.

Me senté en la cama tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos. Aún con Jacob aquí, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

- ¿Estás enferma? – preguntó Jacob extrañado, apuntando a la mesita llena de medicamentos.

- No… Es… Un tratamiento que estoy siguiendo. Tengo dolores de cabeza – mentí.

No quería contarle sobre mi accidente, sabía que al final sólo conseguiría un sermón de su parte.

Se paró de la cama y comenzó a esculcar mis cosas.

- ¿Sabías que mis padres me prohibieron regresar a casa para Navidad? – comenté indiferente.

- ¿En serio? Pues, de todos modos no tenía caso que regresaras – dijo desde mi baño – Ellos pasarán esa temporada en Australia, yo estaré en Nueva York. Nadie estará en casa, quédate aquí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de enojo. Cada día que pasaba solamente comprobaba que yo no les importaba a mis padres.

- Aunque, si quieres, puedes ir a Nueva York conmigo. Me invitaron a una de las fiestas más exclusivas.

Su invitación me sorprendió. Curiosamente, desde que lo empezaron a invitar a sus "fiestas exclusivas" fue cuando decidió volverse un patán y alejarse de mi.

- Mis papás dieron la orden de que no me dejaran salir. Además sabes bien que tus círculos sociales no son de mi gusto.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… - dijo negando con la cabeza - pensé que estar en este lugar, te ayudaría a cambiar tu actitud acerca de nuestra forma de vida. Ya no somos personas cualquieras, ahora somos celebridades.

- ¿Somos? – pregunté consternada – Creo que la única celebridad es mi madre, tú sólo te colgaste de su fama.

Él rodó los ojos y se volvió a acostar en mi cama.

- Tú no te quedas atrás, hermanita. ¿Tienes idea de lo costoso que es este internado? Te estás codeando con los hijos de las personas más famosas del mundo.

- Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad – le dije furiosa – De hecho, tu tendrías que haberte matriculado aquí conmigo. Sólo que, no sé como le hiciste para que ellos no te obligaran.

- Vine aquí en son de paz – dijo fastidiado – Pero tu maldita actitud me está cansando. Si lo que quieres es que me vaya lo haré en este momento. No necesito esto.

Se paró de la cama, acomodó su chaqueta y cerró la puerta con fuerza al salir.

Una ola de culpabilidad me arrasó. Probablemente no vería a Jacob hasta dentro de un año, cuando mi estadía en esta prisión terminara.

Gemí rendida y corrí tras de Jacob.

Él caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- ¡Jake! – grité – Espera.

Él volteó a verme con resentimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Olvidaste gritarme alguna otra cosa?

- Lo lamento – susurré – No debí tratarte así. Gracias por haber venido a visitarme.

Me acerqué a él y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Esperaba en cualquier momento que me apartara de su lado, pero no lo hizo.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo que duró varios minutos.

Extrañaba esto, la cercanía, su calidez. Extrañaba a mi hermano mayor.

Besó mi frente, gesto que me sorprendió.

Lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió.

- Aún así, será mejor que me vaya. Sólo tenía permitido escaparme un par de días del trabajo.

- Espera. No.. No te vayas – balbuceé – Quédate un poco más. Habrá una pequeña fiesta hoy en la noche. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme e irte mañana temprano.

Me dedicó una mirada incrédula, como si mi comportamiento fuese con otro propósito.

- ¿No te molestará compartir tu habitación conmigo? – rió.

- Lo he hecho antes – dije sonriendo.

Exhaló aire y posicionó las manos en su cadera.

- Supongo que otro día más no será mucho problema.

Se acercó a darme otro abrazo rápido y caminamos escaleras abajo para encontrarnos con los demás.

.

.

Afortunadamente, mis nuevos amigos se acoplaron al extravagante carácter de mi hermano.

Por el resto de la tarde Jacob y Emmett se volvieron inseparables. Rosalie aún no estaba convencida del todo pero aceptó la fraternal relación entre su novio y mi hermano.

Ángela y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar, me platicó a detalle su gira en España y me cuestionó sobre mi estadía en su ausencia.

Evadí a Edward todo el tiempo. Lo único que me importaba ahora era llevar la fiesta en paz mientras Jacob estuviera aquí. No quería levantar ninguna sospecha.

Alice amenazaba con ayudarme a arreglarme para la fiesta de esa noche pero, para mi buena suerte, Jasper la persuadió y logré liberarme de ella antes de que comenzara suplicar.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, aún llevaba el uniforme negro, Edward me interceptó justo antes de entrar a mi cuarto; Jacob, Emmett, Ángela y Rosalie se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a nadar antes de alistarse para la fiesta.

Presionó con fuerza sus labios sobre los míos. Él trató de prologar el beso pero lo detuve.

- ¿Estás loco? – susurré molesta – No puedes hacer eso cuando se te pega la gana. Sobretodo ahora que tu novia está cerca.

Él suspiró lleno de irritación.

- De acuerdo – dijo entre dientes.

Entró furioso a su habitación dejándome sola en el pasillo.

No puedo manejar con esto ahora – pensé en voz alta antes de abrir mi puerta e ingresar.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me enredé mi cuerpo en una toalla y rebusqué en mi closet algo lindo para usar esa noche.

Me di por vencida al poco tiempo, mi guardarropa era escaso, en definitiva no previne la extraña vida social que llevaría en este colegio.

Rendida me acosté, aún mojada, en mi cama.

Aunque tratara, Edward no desaparecía de mis pensamientos y más ahora que estaba molesto conmigo.

¿Tenía yo la culpa?

Claro que no. Yo sólo… No quería ser obvia. No podíamos comportarnos como en los últimos días con Ángela aquí. Sobretodo porque su actitud dulce sólo me hacía sentir más culpable de haberme acostado con su novio en su ausencia.

Regresé a mi closet para seguir buscando cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Abrí cautelosa, sosteniendo aún la toalla húmeda.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté divertida.

Ella lucía nerviosa, como si se estuviese escondiendo de alguien.

- Vamos, no tengo mucho tiempo – parloteó.

Me jaló hasta salir al pasillo y me encaminó hasta su cuarto con rapidez.

- Menos mal que nadie nos vio - suspiró cuando entramos a su recámara – Jasper me va a regañar.

- ¿Estás loca? – dije molesta – ¡Estoy desnuda!

- No por mucho tiempo – rió.

Se adentró a su closet y la perdí de vista. ¿Qué tan profundo podía ser?

Fue así como comencé a examinar su cuarto.

Era mucho más grande que el mío; paredes largas y pasteles, una enorme cama donde descansaba un gato siamés, dos grandes repisas llenas de ropa y finalmente un estante repleto de maquillaje y cremas.

- ¡Aquí está! – gritó victoriosa.

Protegido por una tela transparente, Alice tenía en sus manos, un hermoso vestido negro de encaje.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué opinas? – dijo sonriente.

- Es hermoso. Te verás increíble con él – comenté.

- Tonta – rió – Este es para ti. Ve a cambiarte, también te compré ropa interior beige para que no se transparente con el vestido y estés cómoda.

- ¿Estás bromeando? No tenías que comprarme nada y mucho menos ropa interior – susurré apenada.

- Vamos, no seas así – dijo con una risotada -Si te hace sentir mejor, mi madre vendrá el domingo, ella siempre me trae decenas de vestidos. Uno menos no hace daño.

Aún con un poco de vergüenza, entré a su baño para cambiarme.

Reemplacé la toalla por el vestido. Debo admitir que me gustaba cómo me quedaba. Era hermoso y sencillo.

Salí cautelosa sólo para encontrarme a Rosalie y Alice luciendo espectaculares.

Rosalie optó por un vestido verde de seda que cubría sus rodillas, se adhería perfectamente a sus curvas y resaltaba su piel pálida de una forma maravillosa. Alisó su cabello y usaba poco maquillaje.

Alice, en cambio, llevaba un vestido corto azul pálido, un par de cintas rodeaban el diseño y se unían en la parte de atrás. Su cabello rebelde le daba un toque único. Me encantó cómo se veía.

- Yo nunca conseguiría en años lo que ellas logran en minutos – pensé divertida.

- ¡Alice! – la regañó Rose – Pensé que Jasper te había convencido de dejar en paz a Bella.

- Ni tu hermano ni un ejercito me iban a impedir arreglarla – dijo seria.

Me eché a reír por su comentario, tomé un cepillo y desenredé mi cabello. No tenía ganas de alisarlo o ondularlo. Lo llevaría al natural. La fiesta era algo sencilla no había necesidad de arreglarnos de más.

Alice, obviamente, se molestó con mi elección y más cuando le dije que no llevaría tacones, pero accedió sólo si le permitía maquillarme.

Después de unos minutos y unos cuantos reclamos, nos dirigimos las tres a donde todos se reunirían.

Esta vez, a diferencia de la fiesta anterior, sólo contaba con los alumnos mayores, contaban con una barra aún más grande de licor, varias mesas para sentarse a conversar, una pista de baile y un pequeño buffet de comida rápida.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar a nuestros amigos. Jacob y Jasper ayudaban a preparar las bebidas, mientras Emmett recibía a su novia con un largo beso y Ángela y Edward se secreteaban cosas al oído.

Esto último, me inundó con una ola de celos, pero logré comportarme, después de todo, ellos aún mantenían una relación.

Conforme la noche avanzaba, el ambiente se prendió un poco más. Ahora Jasper y Alice demostraban sus mejores pasos en la pista y Jacob y Ángela entablaban una conversación amena en la barra.

Mi plan era ignorar a Edward por el resto de la noche y lo hubiese logrado sino fuera porque Emmett y Rosalie nos dejaron solos para irse a bailar.

Edward se recorrió de lugar hacia donde yo estaba. Por debajo de la mesa, trató de unir su mano con la mía, pero la quité de inmediato.

Él rodó los ojos, entendiendo que estaba molesta.

No dijo nada y sorbió de su bebida.

Mis hormonas intentaban apoderarse de mis sentidos y besarlo allí frente a todos. Sin embargo, logré resistirme.

- Bells – nos interrumpió mi hermano – Vamos a bailar.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó al centro de la pista. Ángela hizo lo mismo con Edward.

La música no paraba y tampoco las risas y la diversión.

Al pasar de las horas, el ritmo eléctrico se convirtió en uno más tranquilo y romántico.

Jasper invitó a bailar a su hermana, Emmett a Alice, Jacob a Ángela y, finalmente, Edward a mí.

Las parejas estaban revueltas por la pista por lo que no me sentí paranoica en esos momentos.

- Jacob me cae muy bien – pronunció Edward mientras nos mecíamos siguiendo la canción.

- Me encantaría que así se comportara todo el tiempo – admití con tristeza.

De forma rápida, besó mi coronilla.

- No hagas eso – susurré – No te comportes como si yo te importara.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo extrañado.

- Tu amas a Ángela…

Él no dijo nada. Tomé su silencio como una afirmación.

- Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo… Lo que siento por ti es diferente. Es nuevo. Yo la quiero, quiero a Ángela, a estado conmigo en los tiempos difíciles pero tu… tú me enamoraste.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mis labios. Posó su frente en la mía y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Qué me impide besarte en este momento? – me retó.

- No hagas eso – repetí.

Me dolía tanto no poder besarlo en ese momento. Como lo habíamos dicho antes, no nos pertenecíamos. No nos pertenecíamos.

Una lágrima rodeó mi mejilla. Sentía que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar por lo que me zafé del abrazo de Edward y corrí hasta mi habitación.

No miré hacia atrás para ver su reacción.

Cubrí mi boca con las manos, no sabía si podría controlarme.

Seguí corriendo hasta toparme con mi puerta. Ingresé y cerré con un portazo.

No lograba parar las lágrimas. Me dolía tanto quererlo.

Estampé mi espalda con la puerta y me dejé caer. No era justo, yo estaba destrozando mi relación con Mike y la suya con Ángela.

Dieron dos toques rápidos a la puerta.

Sequé mis lágrimas y abrí asumiendo que sabía quién estaba del otro lado.

- Vete de aquí, Edward – pronuncié al momento de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Bella? – dijo una voz distinta.

Jadeé por la sorpresa.

- Bella, ¿por qué te fuiste así? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Edward en esto?

* * *

**Un saludo a todos mis lectores silenciosos. Espero y pronto se animen a dejar un review xD**

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**


	16. Método Radical

**Imágenes en mi Tumblr. El link está en el perfil.**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: "Método Radical"**

* * *

- Jacob – sollocé.

Quería explicarle todo, contarle de mis sentimientos hacia Edward pero sólo logré echarme a llorar en su pecho, arruinando después de unos minutos su camisa.

- Bells, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Los dos estábamos sentados en mi cama. Jacob se transformó en mi hermano mayor, aquél que pensé que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

- Soy una horrible persona – pronuncié sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

- Tranquila – dijo acariciando mi cabello – Todo estará bien.

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y siguió consolándome.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero me quedé dormida, Jacob no se movió ni un centímetro.

El sonido de la puerta me despertó tiempo después.

- Hola, Alice – saludó susurrando mi hermano.

- ¿Qué pasó con Bella? ¿Está bien?

- Si, sólo le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Se tomó su medicamento y se quedó dormida – mintió.

- En ese caso la dejaré descansar. Emmett me dijo que, si quieres, puedes compartir habitación con él.

- Dile que gracias, pero que me quedaré con Bella por ahora.

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

Jacob cerró la puerta y regresó a donde yo estaba.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

- Bella – me llamó mi hermano.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 4 de la mañana.

Resoplé nerviosa.

- Debería meterme a bañar – le dije encaminándome al baño.

Aún llevaba puesto el vestido y estaba maquillada.

- No. No. Espera – me reprendió Jake - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward en esto?

- Nada, nada – negué con la cabeza.

Jacob me jaló del brazo y me hizo que lo viera a los ojos. Era imposible escaparme.

- Bella…

Suspiré con un nudo en la garganta y le indiqué que se sentara. Esto tomaría tiempo.

Comencé mi relato con cómo conocí a Edward, le confesé que había planeado escaparme con Mike. Esto no lo tomó por sorpresa.

Después le platiqué mis primeros días en "Golden Sword", le confesé de las olas de celos que me llegaban cuando veía a Ángela y Edward juntos.

Jacob sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Jamás llegó a interrumpirme.

Finalmente, le conté lo que pasó en la fiesta donde nos embriagamos, del accidente en la excursión y de la pequeña relación que manteníamos Edward y yo en la ausencia de Ángela.

Al final de mi relato, él mantenía su dedo pulgar e índice en el tronco de su nariz. Pensaba y daba vueltas en la habitación.

Su silencio me tenía incómoda y asustada, pero él no decía nada.

- Hablaré con tus padres. Les diré que te irás a vivir conmigo a Los Ángeles – dijo de repente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté extrañada. Definitivamente esto no era lo que esperaba.

Buscó en sus bolsillos su celular.

- Jacob, ¿qué haces? No puedo irme así como así.

¿Qué acababa de decir? Yo sería la primera en esa puerta si me dieran la autorización de salir.

- Meterte a este colegio fue un grave error – balbuceó mientras tecleaba un número.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Hablas de la excursión? Fue un accidente. Me encontraron a tiempo.

- No, no estoy hablando de eso.

Seguía viendo el celular sin hacerme caso.

Me paré llena de ira y tomé su celular cancelando la llamada.

- ¿Entonces de qué hablas? – exigí.

- ¡De lo que te has convertido! – gritó – De eso hablo. Isabella, ¿qué demonios está pasando contigo?

- Pe-pero yo no-no – tartamudeé. Él sólo usaba mi nombre completo cuando estaba furioso.

- ¿Te has acostado con Edward a espaldas de Ángela y siendo aún novia de Mike? Te desconozco. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

- No fue así… Yo me enamoré de él – grité también.

- Eso no es lo que importa, dime… ¿Ángela sabe sobre esto?

- No… Por supuesto que no.

- Entonces no trates de engañarme y decirme que todo está bien. Mike no es de mi agrado, pero no creo que ninguna persona merezca lo que le estas haciendo a él y a Ángela.

La realidad de sus palabras me golpearon. Es cierto, ¿Cuándo fue que dejó de importarme?

Agaché mi cabeza, avergonzada.

Jacob seguía parloteando sobre mis errores. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me echara a llorar.

- Ángela es una persona increíble y no merece que tú le estés haciendo esto. Escucha… Esto es lo que harás ahora; tienes dos opciones: La primera, abandonas este Internado y te mudas conmigo a Los Ángeles… O te quedas aquí, pero debes prometerme que nada volverá a suceder entre Edward y tú.

Lo miré horrorizada. No era capaz de tomar esta decisión… Aunque no me gustara mucho la idea de estar encerrada, estaba comenzando una vida aquí, me estaba rodeando de buenos amigos… Ir a los Ángeles me haría miserable, Hollywood jamás sería para mi.

Guardé silencio, pensando y analizando bien mi respuesta.

- Me quedaré aquí – susurré.

- ¿Te alejarás de él? – preguntó de forma severa.

Sólo me bastó con asentir con la cabeza.

Él tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Con las manos temblorosas, sequé mis lágrimas y miré el reloj. Sólo tenía una hora para bañarme y bajar a desayunar.

Me tomó mucho tiempo quitarme el maquillaje adherido a mi rostro tras una larga noche. Hoy sólo teníamos clase hasta el medio día y era la clase optativa.

Tras una rápida ducha, cepillé mi cabello húmedo y lavé mis dientes.

Opté por una blusa blanca, un suéter holgado gris, jeans y converse. El día lucía nublado y frío.

Agarré mis libretas y salí del cuarto.

Para mi desgracia, allí estaban… Ángela y Edward frente a sus respectivas habitaciones, compartiendo un beso eterno.

Podía escuchar claramente mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Mis manos temblaron llenas de rabia… Pero no podía demostrarlo.

Fingí una sonrisa cuando se separaron de su beso.

Edward me veía arrepentido y avergonzado, en cambio, Ángela se lanzó a mis brazos y besó mi mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estás? Alice nos contó que te dolió la cabeza anoche – dijo con voz dulce.

- Ahhh… Si, claro – titubeé recordando la mentira que Jacob había hecho por mi – El doctor me dijo que mientras siguiera con el tratamiento los dolores se irían. Pero, por la emoción de la fiesta de anoche, olvidé tomarlas.

Reí incómoda y Ángela se unió.

- Ohh, Bella – sonrió – Bueno, Edward y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Nos veremos a la hora de la comida.

Me guiñó el ojo y besó rápido los labios de su novio.

Junté todas mis fuerzas para reír una vez más y alejarme de allí. Aunque claro, en cuanto les di la espalda, un par de lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos.

Caminé hasta la cafetería cerca de la biblioteca, esperando no encontrarme con los demás. No podría mentirles cuando mi corazón estaba llorando a mares.

Al sonar la campana, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

En el jardín, la maestra Lana inició su clase.

Después de varias declamaciones de poetas españoles, nos pidió que eligiéramos un lugar tranquilo para leer un libro de nuestra preferencia.

Opté por la sombra del enorme roble que descansaba a mitad del jardín, puse mi _playlist _favorito en mi iPod y me dejé llevar por las palabras de _Emily Brontë._

Dieron las 12 y la maestra se despidió de nosotros, deseándonos un buen fin de semana.

Subí a mi habitación con rapidez, esperando aún, que no me topara con nadie.

Para mi sorpresa, me encontré a Rosalie y Jake en las escaleras, los dos estaban llenos de aceite y, al parecer, tenían una pequeña discusión.

- Estás armando tu motor al revés. Te tomará más tiempo – le comentó mi hermano con una risotada.

- Lo he estado haciendo excelente sin tu ayuda todo este tiempo. No me digas qué hacer – replicó la rubia muy molesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté extrañada.

- Tu hermanito decidió meterse en mi clase – bufó Rose.

- ¿Meterse a tu clase? Jacob, eso está prohibido. Esas clases son sólo para…

- Exacto, Bells – me interrumpió – sólo para estudiantes. Es por eso que me metí a la clase. Hablé con la coordinadora. Me dio permiso de meterme a la mitad del curso.

- Eso significa que…

- Que me quedaré en "Golden Sword" hasta que te gradúes – anunció sonriente.

Jadeé por la noticia. ¿Jacob se quedaría aquí?

- ¿Nos puedes dar un segundo, Rose? – le pedí.

Ella sonrió y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – pregunté molesta.

- Supervisando que cumplas tu promesa. Si no quieres ir a LA me quedaré aquí contigo. Ese era el plan original, ¿no?

- Mis padres no lo permitirán.

- Eso, en realidad, no me importa, yo mismo pagaré mi matrícula en este lugar.

Para ser sincera, una parte mía estaba muy feliz por tenerlo aquí pero la otra… Él estaba aquí para recordarme mi promesa. Esto no podía ser muy bueno.

- Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a instalarme a mi nuevo cuarto – dijo en tono fantoche.

- ¿Compartirás habitación conmigo?

- Desde luego que no. Si yo pagué por mi matrícula, también iba a pagar por una habitación individual. Estoy en la…. – metió su mano a su pantalón y sacó una pequeña llave con un número inscrito - … en la 323.

Suspiré aliviada. Al menos no estaría vigilándome las 24hrs.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y luego él siguió su camino hasta su nueva habitación.

**.**

**.**

**Dos meses después.**

**.**

**.**

_**Edward's POV**_

Cada noche que pasaba me arrepentía por no haber ido tras Bella esa noche, pero al ver que su hermano lo hacia no me quedó de otra más que desistir.

No había dormido bien todo este tiempo, el rostro herido de la mujer que amaba siempre rondaba mi mente.

Todo esto se había complicando, el tiempo había pasado y yo aún no encontraba el momento adecuado para hablar con Ángela y decirle todo lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo.

Simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo sin lastimarla.

Nuestra relación se volvió muy fría con el paso de los meses, seguimos durmiendo juntos, seguimos compartiendo caricias pero… ya no era lo mismo. Yo no lo amaba. No lo hacía. Nuestro noviazgo se volvió rutina con el tiempo.

Además, la actitud que Bella había optado hacia conmigo, me estaba destrozando. No me dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera quería estar en el mismo lugar que yo. Por lo que decidí apartarme pensando que estaría solo, pero no fue así. Ángela me siguió.

Ese domingo por la mañana, me quedé a dormir en la habitación de Ángela. Busqué mi ropa en el suelo y salí sólo usando un pantalón. Caminé descalzo hasta mi cuarto.

Maldita suerte la mía, pues Bella abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice.

Se sonrojó al verme. Traté de sonreírle… ¡Vaya idiota! Acababa de salir del cuarto de Ángela semidesnudo y ¿aún así me atrevía a sonreírle a Bella?

Ella no me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue por el pasillo.

Entré a mi habitación furioso, golpeé una pared haciendo sangrar mis nudillos.

Bella me odiaba… ahora sabía que así era.

El día de hoy era de visitas. Mis padres se disculparon pues no podían venir a visitarme. No le di importancia, lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era Bella. Todo el tiempo.

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cafetería para desayunar.

En la mesa, sólo se encontraban Emmett, Jasper y Alice. No dudé en sentarme con ellos.

En cuanto lo hice, noté que Alice veía a alguien atrás de mi. Volteé a ver de quién se trataba, era Bella cargando una charola de comida. Al parecer había tomado su lugar.

- Lo lamento, no sabía que estaba ocupado – me disculpé con una sonrisa.

- Iré arriba con Jacob, nos vemos más tarde – respondió ella dirigiéndose sólo a los tres de la mesa. Sonrió y salió del lugar.

Emmett y Jasper me miraron extrañados mientras Alice me dedicaba una mirada apenada.

No dije nada. Nada salía de mi boca.

Forcé una media sonrisa y negué con la cabeza como diciendo: "Así es como bromeamos entre nosotros."

Alice me miró incrédula mientras Emmett y Jasper se echaron a reír.

Desayuné ligero, y tuvimos una conversación amena.

Eran ya las 2 de la tarde cuando dejamos la cafetería. Jasper y Alice fueron a la habitación de la enana y Emmett se dirigió al cuarto de Rose.

Caminé sin rumbo en el colegio. Perdiendo el tiempo. Cuando:

- Hey! Disculpa estoy buscando a alguien, ¿podrías ayudarme? -fije la mirada en el chico rubio que estaba frente a mí. Lucía nervioso y a la vez emocionado.

- Claro, ¿A quién buscas? – pregunté en tono gentil.

- Gracias. Estoy buscando a...

- ¿Mike? – escuché detrás de mi.

El chico sonrió ampliamente y corrió al encuentro de la castaña que venía bajando las escaleras.

Mi sonrisa amable se transformó en una mueca de dolor cuando rodeó a Bella con sus brazos y la besó… ¡La besó!

Y lo peor era que ella no hacia nada para apartarlo.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños al ver tal escena, mi cuerpo se sacudía a causa de la rabia y lo único que quería era romperle la cara al imbécil ese ¿acaso esto es lo que Bella sentía al verme con Ángela?

- No tienes una idea de cuanto te extrañé, amor – pronunció jadeante.

Bella se veía confundida y sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de hablar.

- Mike, ¿qué haces aquí?¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?

- Quería darte una sorpresa – pronunció feliz.

Ella se percató de mi presencia y mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- Mike, esto... ven vamos a hablar en otro lugar – titubeó.

El tipo enredó su brazo en la cintura de mi Bella, pegándola a su cuerpo y se fueron.

Tuve que tragarme mis celos y mi enojo para no ir tras ellos. No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, no cuando hace menos de 4 horas ella me vio salir del cuarto de Ángela.

Eran poco más de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando logre calmarme. La rabia no me abandonaba.

Ángela insistió en ir a comer, fuimos a la cafetería, donde esperaba ver a Bella pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de la mañana, allí sólo estaban Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

Apenas y toqué mi hamburguesa. No presté atención a lo que hablaban los demás, sólo podía pensar en donde estaban Bella y su novio.

Unos minutos después la dueña de mis pensamientos se apareció con el rubio, que no soltaba su mano. Jacob bufó al verlos.

- ¿Quién es él, Bella? - le preguntó Alice con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

- Chicos… Él es Mike Newton… mi novio… Mike ellos son Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett… Y Ángela y Edward, su novio… - pronunció con dureza la palabra "novio". Pero aún así pude notar la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**


	17. El Plan

**Heeey, Readers! Hemos vuelto. Y digo "hemos" porque no estaría aquí sin mi querida y única Beta: "Tany Cullen"**

**Pasen a leer sus fanfics que están increíbles, por cierto xD**

**Lamento muuucho la espera pero por fin le encontré un rumbo a "Find Me" lamentablemente nos mudaremos de locaciones pero sé que les encantarán mis nuevos planes para la historia.**

**Es agradable estar de vuelta. Gracias a los readers fieles que me han seguido en mis nuevas historias:**

**- "En Constante Competencia"**

**- Y en la segunda parte de "The Darkest Water": "Hard To Breathe"**

* * *

**Capítulo #17: "El Plan"**

* * *

**Ángela's POV**

Tuve que insistir por más de 1 hora para que Edward accediera a bajar a la cafetería para comer. Estaba raro, no prestaba atención a la charla y apenas y tocó su comida; demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, de seguro pensando en...

De pronto, Bella apareció y él se tensó, venía caminando hacia nuestra mesa con un chico a su lado, el cual no soltaba su mano y que nos presentó como su novio.

Ambos se sentaron con nosotros y estuvimos charlando animadamente, todos menos Edward y Bella.

De repente, Mike se disculpó para ir al baño y Bella le indicó donde estaba.

- ¡Dios! Irina me iba a marcar y se me olvidó mi celular en la habitación. Voy por él, no tardo.

Antes de levantarme estampé mis labios con los de Edward. Pude sentir que él trataba de terminarlo pero yo me aferré a ellos. Alice soltó una risita. Bella nos miraba fijamente, sonreí apenada y salí de allí.

Caminé fuera de la cafetería y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación a prisa.

Abrí la puerta y él me estaba esperando sentado en mi cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que sería más difícil convencerte – dije con una risotada - Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi oferta, me costó mucho conseguir el permiso para que estés aquí por dos semanas.

Él levantó la mirada, se veía mal y dolido.

- Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que lo que me contaste es verdad, por eso acepté.

Caminé hasta mi ventana. Trataba de mostrarme de una manera fría respecto al tema pero, sinceramente, estaba muy triste y decepcionada.

- ¿Tenías dudas? – pregunté sin voltearlo a ver.

- Me rehusaba a creerlo... simplemente no podía siquiera imaginarme que fuera verdad. ¿Cómo supiste que Edward te engañaba con... Bella?

Solté un suspiro. Mi respiración se volvió agitada. Juro que si estuviese sola me hubiera echado a llorar.

- Alguien los vio y me mandó unas fotografías de ellos dos besándose. Los dos subestimaron el poder de la información – suprimí el nudo que se formó en mi garganta - Fue por eso que decidí volver antes de España.

Mike se sentó en el filo de la cama y enterró las manos en el rostro.

- Estoy segura, también, que el día que llegué ellos dos estaban juntos en la habitación de Edward – admití.

Él gruñó y se levantó de golpe de la cama comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer? - una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al recordar lo que tenía planeado.

- ¿Me ayudarías con mi plan? - respondí con otra pregunta.

- Por supuesto, por eso estoy aquí ¿qué tengo que hacer? - me gustó demasiado la seguridad con la que pronunció esas palabras.

-Sólo te diré algo Mike: Cuando terminé con Bella, ella va a necesitar más que nunca de ti. Lo único que tienes que hacer es consolarla y ser su vía de escape.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Tomé mi celular y salí de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería.

**.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

Unos minutos después de que Ángela se ausentó, Mike regresó con una sonrisa apenada, se disculpó por la demora. "Golden Sword" fue lo suficientemente grande para que él lograra perderse.

Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano para unirla con la suya. Jadeé por su acción y fingí una sonrisa. Él se acercó y besó mi cuello para después besar mis labios.

Edward dio un largo suspiro y salió de la cafetería sin decir nada más.

¿Qué acaso no le importaba verme con otro? ¿Acaso no veía el dolor que su indiferencia me causaba?

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Jacob se internó en este colegio. En ese periodo de tiempo, Edward y yo no intercambiábamos palabras.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – dijo Mike sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Lo lamento – respondí – Estoy un poco distraída. Iré a darme una ducha. ¿Subes a la habitación en un rato?

Si no salía de allí, en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar. Mike asintió y volvió a estampar sus labios con los míos.

Rosalie me miraba afligida. Ella era la única que en verdad conocía mi dolor. No quería causarle lástima por mi patética situación. No dije nada y me alejé de allí.

Iba subiendo las escaleras y Ángela bajaba.

- ¡Bells! Qué bueno que te encuentro sola. Necesito hablar contigo – lucía ansiosa. Le dediqué una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Aquí no. ¿Nos vemos esta noche en mi habitación? Alice y Rosalie se nos unirán también.

- Pero, dijiste que querías hablar a solas conmigo.

- Es sobre Edward… - soltó como si nada.

Mi corazón se paralizó. ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Tranquilízate, tranquilízate – me dije a mi misma.

- ¿Q-qué pasa con él? – pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Sé que tenemos poco de conocernos pero… Necesito que me hagas un favor. Edward ha estado… muy extraño conmigo… ¿Te soy sincera? Creo que… - soltó un suspiro - Creo que me está engañando con alguien.

Mi respiración agitada y mi corazón bombeando a todo lo que daba era lo único que lograba escuchar en esos momentos.

- Pensarás que estoy loca – rió – De hecho, tal vez hasta estoy siendo paranoica porque sé lo leal que es Edward pero…

- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? – la interrumpí.

- Habla con él… Te lo ruego. Acabo de discutir con él. Está encerrado en su habitación. Según me platicaron, tú y él se hicieron muy buenos amigos. ¿Podrías ayudarme a salvar mi relación?

¿Era broma? ¿En verdad el destino estaba jugando así de sucio conmigo? No sabía si reír o echarme a llorar.

Me sentía tan histérica. Mis manos temblaban y mis piernas estaban a punto de flaquear.

- Y-yo hablo con él – susurré.

- Gracias. Gracias. Gracias – dijo Ángela con una enorme sonrisa y dándome un fuerte abrazo – Te lo agradezco, amiga. Ahorita debo ir a arreglar unas cosas con Tanya, pero en la noche Alice y yo planeamos una noche sólo para chicas. Te espero en dos horas en mi habitación. De nuevo… muchas gracias.

Me dedico una sonrisa sincera.

La vi alejarse, pero no pude moverme del lugar donde estaba. Me sentía hecha de piedra. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Más de dos meses sin hablar con Edward y de repente ¿me iba a hacerla de Dra. Corazón?

Inhalé y exhalé aire. Me dirigí a la habitación grisácea que conocía a la perfección.

Di dos toques a la puerta.

- Déjame en paz – lo escuché decir.

Estuve a punto de rendirme y marcharme de allí pero…

Di otros dos toques.

La puerta se abrió con agresividad, Edward estaba listo para gritar pero al verme sus ojos se abrieron al punto de casi caerse de sus cuencas.

- Necesitamos hablar... – dije como si nada.

Él asintió y se echó hacia atrás para dejarme pasar. Pasó las manos por su cabello, exasperado.

- ¿Q-quieres sentarte? – me preguntó ofreciéndome su silla gris. La recordaba muy bien, recordé mis lágrimas caer y Edward consolándome con sus dulces besos… besos que extrañaba con todo el alma.

Me senté con sigilo en la silla y miré mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo.

- Vengo a hablar de… - comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió:

- Lo sé. Lo sé. Todo esto ha sido muy difícil pero… Bella, ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de lo que he perdido al no estar junto a ti. Me hierve la sangre al notar tu indiferencia hacia mi. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Lamento haber sido un idiota. ¿Cómo pude estar estos tres meses como si nada? He pasado un infierno. Lo juro. Las cosas con Ángela jamás volverán a funcionar. Bella… Yo te sigo aman…

- Tienen que funcionar – dije ahora yo interrumpiéndolo.

Él me miró extrañado. Como tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Tienen que f-funcionar? ¿Qué? ¿D-de qué ha-hablas? – balbuceó.

- No vine aquí a hablar de "nosotros", Edward. Vengo para pedirte que luches por tu relación con Ángela. Ella está muy mal… Le duele mucho que tu y ella discutan todo el tiempo.

Él se echó para atrás y caminó por su habitación frotando las manos en su cara.

- Bella… ¿De qué hablas? – volvió a preguntarme, pero ahora su tono era elevado.

- Lo nuestro fue… un error. No me puedo permitir perder a Mike. Yo lo amo – mentí. Al decir esto mi garganta ardió, como si mi cuerpo me castigara por estar mintiendo.

- Tú no lo amas – me dijo molesto – Si lo amaras… Lo que pasó entre nosotros jamás hubiese sucedido.

- Mike no tiene por qué saberlo. Lo que pasó ya no importa.

- ¡Si! Si importa – grito ahora furioso – No me hagas esto, Bella. ¿Qué fue esto para ti? ¿Un maldito juego?

- Ahora que lo mencionas… Si - Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía si sería capaz de continuar diciendo tonterías – Hubo una razón por la que tu y yo dejamos de hablar, Edward.

- Fue por Ángela – dijo él – No querías levantar sospechas.

- Abre los malditos ojos – grité – Ya no me importabas. Mike es el único hombre en mi vida. ¿Me entiendes? Ahora… Ángela es mi amiga, fue ella quién me pidió que hablara contigo. Ella te ama. Debes estar a su lado. Su relación se mantendrá igual de fuerte, como lo ha sido todo este tiempo. Borra de tu cabeza lo que pasó, Edward. Ya no hay nada de lo que fue. Entiéndelo, por favor.

Edward estaba sentado al filo de la cama. Sus ojos derramaron pequeñas lágrimas. Controlé el impulso de besarlo y abrazarlo. Pedirle que me perdonara por las miles de estupideces que acababa de decir.

Te amo, Te amo. Te amo – pensé.

Me paré de mi lugar y caminé hasta la puerta. Estaba a punto de girar la manecilla cuando su voz de terciopelo inundó la habitación:

- Me iré de "Golden Sword"… Jamás volverás a verme.

Sonó como una advertencia. Quise voltear para encararlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía mi voluntad flaquearía y caería rendida entre sus brazos.

- Haz lo que quieras… - dije con voz fría y crucé al puerta.

Con rapidez corrí hasta mi habitación y cerré con seguro la puerta. Me eché a llorar en la puerta.

No me dejes, no me dejes – sollocé – Edward… ¡Te amo, no me dejes!

Caí al suelo, me hice ovillo en la alfombra y continué llorando. El dolor en mi pecho se hacia más grande y no parecía parar.

Era oficial… acababa de perder al amor de mi vida.

**.**

**Ángela's POV**

El resto del día pasó sin más, Edward se desapareció y no lo volvimos a ver, idiota de seguro no soportó ver a su adorada Bella con Mike y optó por discutir conmigo para encerrarse todo el día en su maldita habitación.

Aunque… Bueno… Mis planes apenas comenzaban.

En cuanto terminé por darle mi "encomienda" a Bella, les mandé un texto, a Alice y a Rosalie, para que vinieran a mi habitación.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando golpearon la puerta conté hasta tres antes de decir un ligero "pasen"

Las dos me miraron extrañadas por la urgencia de mi mensaje. Me solté a llorar amargamente, oculté mis ojos con las manos. Las dos se posicionaron a mis lados sumamente preocupadas.

- ¿Ustedes lo sabían verdad? - pregunté.

Ellas me miraron confundidas, tomé las fotografías, de Edward y Bella, y se las mostré.

Al verlas abrieron los ojos como platos, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue que Rosalie me miró con remordimiento, la muy perra lo sabía y no me dijo nada.

- ¿Edward y Bella? N-no, esto es imposible – tartamudeó Alice. Estaba en estado de shock.

Rosalie evitaba mi mirada.

- ¿Rose? ¿Tú sabías? – sollocé.

Ella negó con la cabeza y me abrazó. Suspiré llena de enojo, las mentiras seguían brotando.

- Edward y yo debemos alejarnos de ella – dije – Quiero salvar mi relación. Ustedes saben cuánto lo amo.

- No puedo creerlo – susurró Alice – Pero… Si Bella era tan..

- Lo sé. Créeme ya lo consideraba mi amiga pero… ¿hacerme esto? ¿Qué tipo de arpía actúa como si nada? ¿Quién le ocultaría esto a una persona que estima?

Noté como Rosalie se tensaba tras mis aclaraciones.

- Hablaremos con ella – dijo Alice molesta – Le exigiremos que los deje a los dos en paz. Esa perra no se saldrá con la suya. Ugh! No puedo creerlo. Nos acaba de presentar a su novio, por todos los cielos.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Debe ser ella – les dije – Lo lamento, no quería enfrentarme a ella sola. Por eso les pedí que estuvieran aquí.

- La pondremos en su lugar – replicó Alice.

Sonreí ligeramente por haber obtenido una aliada.

- ¿Ángela? Es Bella, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo en voz dulce.

- Pasa – dije con rigidez.

Al abrir la puerta noté la cara demacrada de Bella, sus mejillas y nariz estaban muy rojas. Supongo que de tanto llorar. Me miró extrañada al verme llena de lágrimas.

- Que comience el show – pensé y solté una sonrisa.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**_

**Nos leemos MUY pronto.**

**- Cezi**


	18. Dejando Todo Atrás

**¡Happy Reading!**

**Capítulo #18: "Dejando Todo Atrás"**

* * *

- ¿Ángela? ¿Qué pasa? – el rostro de la morena estaba rojo de tanto llorar. Probablemente yo lucía similar minutos atrás pero logré reponerme para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a preguntar eso? – me gritó Alice furiosa – Todo esto es tu maldita culpa.

- ¡Alice! – la reprendió Rosalie.

- ¿M-mi culpa? P-pero, ¿por qué? – titubeé nerviosa. Dejé a Ángela perfectamente horas atrás.

Ángela en un movimiento rápido se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mi, propinándome una bofetada que hizo voltear por completo mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Bella? Pensé que éramos amigas – exigió saber.

Rosalie se posicionó frente a mi y extendió los brazos para impedirles el paso.

- Ángela… tienes que escuchar todo. No es lo que parece… - les dijo.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces, ¿tú también lo sabías? – se unió Alice.

No podía creer lo que Rose acababa de hacer. ¿En verdad estaba defendiéndome?

- Eres una maldita perra – le dijo Ángela a mi defensora - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

- Edward está enamorado de Bella, Ángela, y ella de él también – masculló Rosalie - Y aunque logres separarlos lo de ustedes no podrá continuar porque hace tiempo que él dejó de amarte.

La realidad de sus palabras me golpearon en la cara, casi tan fuerte como la bofetada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Edward y yo… Por dios, gracias a mi, Emmett accedió a salir contigo en primer lugar – dijo Ángela – Me debes mucho, Rosalie. Te juro que no te la vas a acabar.

- Ángela… Yo no estoy interesada en Edward – mentí y mi garganta ardió tras esto – Él es tuyo… Y-yo no quiero entrometerme.

- Es un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees? – replicó Alice – Además, ¿te acuestas con Edward y aún así trajiste a tu novio? Eres una mujer que no tiene moral ni principios.

- Y-yo no sabía que Mike estaría aquí – me excusé – Y-yo…

- No tienes idea en lo que te metiste, Bella. Te quiero fuera de este colegio – me amenazó Ángela - ¡Te quiero afuera ahora!

Miré asustada a Rosalie que no quitaba la vista de las dos mujeres frente a mi. Mis manos temblaban y no paraba de derramar lágrimas.

Retrocedí hasta la puerta. Noté que Rosalie hacía lo mismo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dijo Ángela – Aún no termino contigo.

- Pues yo contigo si – contestó la rubia.

Me vio seria para indicarme que la siguiera. Pensé que íbamos a mi habitación pero no sería conveniente pues Mike de seguro se encontraba allí, seguimos caminando hasta pararnos frente a la puerta de mi hermano.

Rosalie tocó la puerta dos veces.

- Rose, ¿q-qué haces? – pregunté nerviosa.

Lo último que quería ahora era un enfrentamiento con Jacob.

- Te tienes que ir – respondió seria.

Al instante mi hermano abrió la puerta. Rose ingresó sin pedir permiso, la seguí temerosa.

- Ángela sabe… - le dijo Rose a Jake como si nada.

Él me dedicó la mirada más fría del universo. Un momento… ¿Cómo es que ellos dos estaban enterados de que el otro sabía?

- Necesitaba ayuda – contestó Jake como si hubiese leído mi mente – Para serte sincero no pensé que resistirías estar lejos de Edward por lo que le pedí ayuda a Rosalie.

Los miré a los dos molesta. ¿Acaso eran mis malditos niñeros?

- Te tienes que ir – me repitió Rosalie con los brazos cruzados.

- No puedo irme de aquí.

- ¿Es por Edward? – preguntó Jacob furioso - ¡Por dios Isabella! Estás tirando todo a la basura por ese bastardo.

- ¡No le digas así! – respondí molesta – Y no.. No es por eso. Ya hablé con él… Le dije que no quería nada de él.

Rosalie comenzó a dedicarme una mirada apenada, pero como que recordó lo molesta que estaba y la omitió casi al instante.

- No tengo permiso de mis padres para irme – les expliqué – Tanya no tiene la autorización para dejarme ir.

- Eso no es problema – dijo Jacob marcando un número en su celular – Hablaré con el asistente de Charlie. Nos vamos mañana mismo.

- Jacob, no podemos irnos así. ¿A dónde iremos?

- A Los Ángeles. Te irás a vivir conmigo, como lo habíamos planteado en un principio.

- Yo no voy a LA – refuté testaruda – Prefiero quedarme aquí y lidiar con esto sola.

Jacob se acercó a mi y me tomó de los hombros con fuerza, dejando de lado el celular.

- Haz causando demasiados problemas como para que te pongas de diva, Isabella. ¡Nos vamos y se acabó!

Jake salió echando humo de allí, dejándome sola con Rose.

No pude parar los sollozos. Rose forzó contra sí misma para acercarse a consolarme, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- G-gracias – balbuceé – Gracias p-por defenderme.

Ella suspiró y no dijo nada.

Después de todo lo ocurrido por fin pude ver las cosas con claridad. Estaba huyendo como una maldita cobarde. Por mi culpa puse a Ángela y Alice en contra de Rose… Yo regresaría a EU, pero ¿y ella? Ella tendría que quedarse aquí y soportar las consecuencias de mis problemas.

Jacob regresó luego de un tiempo. Me ordenó que regresara a mi habitación y empacara mis cosas. Logró darme de baja en el Internado. También me dijo que el asistente de Charlie se haría cargo de los rumores. Ya me imaginaba los tabloides: "La hija de Reneé Swan causante de la separación de Edward Cullen y Ángela Weber" De seguro dirían que era por un adicción de drogas o que los había amenazado de muerte… Alguna estupidez inventarían. Además… Mike no sabía nada al respecto.

Rosalie me dijo que iría a hablar con Emmett para que nos ayudara. Tenía las horas contadas, tenía que estar en el aeropuerto de Londres a las 7 de la mañana. Supongo que esto era algo bueno, evitaría las miradas y las especulaciones del resto del alumnado.

No sé cómo lo logró la rubia, pero convenció a Emmett de que nos ayudara sin siquiera darle ninguna explicación.

Mike tampoco me pidió explicaciones, cosa que encontré rara, pero ahora no tenía ni el tiempo ni la cabeza para enfocarme en eso.

Mis útiles, libros, ropa, objetos personales… Todo regresaría conmigo a EU.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer cuando caminamos Jacob, Mike y yo con nuestras cosas hasta la entrada de "Golden Sword".

- ¡El medallón! – pensé en voz alta.

Había olvidado el medallón de oro que encontré aquél día en el bosque.

Los dos me miraron extrañado.

- ¡Olvidé algo! ¡No tardo! – grité mientras corría directo hasta ahora "antigua" habitación.

Abrí con fuerza la puerta y rebusqué en mis cajones vacíos. Lo había dejado oculto en algún lado… Solo que, para mi desgracia, había olvidado dónde.

Seguí rebuscando esta encontrarlo en uno de los cajoncitos que albergaba la base de la cama.

Suspiré aliviada al tenerlo en mis manos. Éste pequeñín me traía demasiados recuerdos.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y no pude evitar mirar fijamente la que estaba justo en frente.

¿Debería despedirme de él?

- No lo hagas – me reprendió mi mente – No se te ocurra.

Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de callar la vocecita.

Temerosa, toqué la puerta pero no encontré ninguna respuesta.

Lo hice una segunda vez y nada.

"_Me iré de "Golden Sword"… Jamás volverás a verme" _

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras… Pero no sería capaz de irse así, ¿verdad?

Miré a mi alrededor para evitar ser vista y giré la perilla que, para mi sorpresa no tenía seguro.

Al abrirlo… ¡Vaya! En verdad hubiese deseado no haberlo hecho.

La habitación estaba vacía. La cama yacía con las mismas sábanas grises, pero no se encontraba ni sus maletas, ni sus libros ni siquiera su teclado.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Los labios me temblaban y de pronto mis ojos soltaron decenas de lágrimas.

-Eres una maldita idiota – gritó mi mente – Lo perdiste por estúpida.

Esta vez ni sacudiéndome entera logré callar la voz que seguía recriminándome mis errores.

- Bella – susurró alguien tras de mi. Pero no era la voz aterciopelada que espera oír.

Rose me jaló del brazo y me sacó de allí.

- ¿D-dónde está Edward? – pregunté en sollozos camino hacia la entrada.

- Se fue – dijo con voz fría.

- P-pero, ¿q-qué fue lo que…?

- Tú deberías saberlo – contestó molesta. Luego parecía arrepentida por lo que dijo y rectificó su respuesta - … Bella, no puedes quedarte más tiempo aquí. No sé dónde está Edward y siendo honesta no me interesa. Lo único que quiero es que llegues al aeropuerto. No puedes perder tiempo.

El jaloneo continuó hasta que llegamos a donde se encontraba mi hermano, Mike y Emmett.

El segundo me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi frente.

Nos veremos pronto, Swan. Todo estará bien – susurró a mi oído.

Asentí con la cabeza y sin parar de llorar.

Mike lucía… raro. Si. Creo que esa era la palabra. No me decía nada, sólo me observaba y frotaba las manos contra su rostro.

Íbamos camino al estacionamiento, donde un taxi nos esperaba.

- Gracias por todo – les dijo mi hermano a Emmett y Rose.

Ellos asintieron.

Mike no dijo nada e ingresó al auto.

Abracé una última vez a Emmett y estreché con fuerza a Rosalie.

- Perdóname. Soy una idiota – susurré.

Ella negó con la cabeza y al alejarme para ver su rostro noté dos lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.

- Nos veremos muy pronto. Lo prometo – me dijo.

La abracé dos veces más antes de entrar al auto. Le debía demasiado a Rosalie.

El ambiente era extraño. Jacob seguía hablando por celular y yo, tratando de buscar consuelo en Mike, lo abracé. Pero él se tensó con mi gesto.

No paré de sollozar. Me sentía derrotada, angustiada y, sin duda, con el corazón roto.

Miré hacia atrás, el enorme castillo aún nos contemplaba.

Y fue así como le dije adiós a todo lo ocurrido. Adiós Alice, Jasper… Ángela… La Srita. Florence, Lana… Tanya…

Adiós "Golden Sword"… Adiós, Edward.

* * *

**Nos leemos en unos días.**

**- Cezi**

**¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas?**


	19. Cambios

**¡Happy Reading!**

**Capítulo #19: "Cambios"**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Mi vida había vuelto a la "normalidad", bueno al menos día a día trataba de dejar atrás el recuerdo de lo que viví durante mi estancia en el Golden Sword, y lo estaba logrando, con la ayuda de mi hermano… y Mike.

Había pasado un mes exacto desde que abandoné de manera repentina el Internado. Tuve que llorar y rogarle demasiado a Jake para que no me obligara a vivir en Los Ángeles con él y, gracias al cielo, cedió y regresamos a vivir a nuestra casa en Chicago, como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque claro, los cambios habían sido enormes.

En primer lugar, Jacob estaba completamente cambiado, ahora era el mismo Jake que era antes de que se volviera actor, era de nuevo mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo. Creo que eso es lo único bueno que me dejó el haber estado 5 meses en ese internado.

No tenía noticias de mis padres desde hace 2 semanas. Ellos no me reclamaron por dejar el colegio ni nada. Sólo me preguntaron si tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar mis gastos porque no pensaban regresar pronto, nos veríamos hasta principios de Febrero

Por otra parte, Mike me ha ayudado mucho, siempre me demuestra su cariño y me he aferrado a eso para poder seguir adelante. Pero hay en ocasiones donde se comportaba muy raro. Un par de veces me ha dicho que necesita hablar conmigo sobre un asunto importante, pero en el último momento se hecha para atrás, diciéndome que puede esperar.

Nuestra relación no es como lo fue en el pasado, la primera vez que lo besé pequeñas lágrimas rodearon mis mejillas. Sólo una persona aparecía en mis pensamientos: Edward.

Al igual que el resto de mis amigos, bueno si es que Alice aún me considera su amiga, no he tenido noticias de nadie. Rosalie prometió seguir en contacto pero… es difícil.

Jake me comentó que Ángela había abandonado también el colegio, su película estaba a punto de estrenarse y debía comenzar de nuevo una gira de promoción.

Mi rutina continuó su curso normal. Iba a la escuela, Jake pasaba por mi la mayoría de las veces, hacía mis tareas, cocinaba la cena y me iba a la cama. Sinceramente, mi cabeza no me daba para más. Pero para mi mala fortuna, llegaron las vacaciones de invierno… En verdad que era mala idea dejarme sola con mis pensamientos.

Desde hace un par de noches soñaba con Edward. Nos encontrábamos en los jardines de "Golden Sword" y él besaba mi mejilla con dulzura y susurraba a mi oído lo mucho que me quería y me extrañaba.

Las malditas jugarretas de mi cabeza me estaban volviendo loca. Además de que Jacob se ponía nervioso cuando mi llanto lo despertaba a mitad de la noche.

Acababa de terminar de decorar la casa con luces navideñas. Mi hermano lucía extrañado de que yo quisiera celebrar la Navidad pero… Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada. De hecho, tenía planeado organizar la cena de Nochebuena, yo misma me encargaría de la comida. Sólo seríamos Jacob y yo, pero eso era mejor a nada.

Hoy, Mike me ayudaba a decorar el arbolito mientras yo horneaba galletas de chocolate para Jacob.

Me acerqué a donde estaba él llamándolo por su nombre. Mike estaba arriba de una pequeña escalera para acomodar la estrella en la parte más alta. Volteó su cuerpo con rapidez haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y con tal de no caerse se agarró del árbol pero éste terminó cayendo al igual que él.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? – corrí hacia donde él estaba.

De una patada apartó el árbol de su cuerpo y se echó a reír.

- Estoy bien, amor. Pero, al parecer, necesitamos redecorar de nuevo el árbol.

Negué con la cabeza y lo ayudé a pararse.

Al hacerlo, su cuerpo quedó demasiado cerca al mío. Su respiración se volvió agitada y, posicionando su mano detrás de mi cuello, me acercó a él para fundirnos en un beso.

Traté de separarme pero no dejó que despegara mis labios de los de él.

Quise dejarme llevar, en verdad quería, pero en cuanto lo hacía, mi cabeza jugaba conmigo y me mostraba que era a Edward al que besaba no a Mike.

Al abrir mis ojos lo vi claramente. Su cabello cobrizo, su nariz recta, sus labios perfectos y un par de ojos esmeralda que me veían con excitación.

Esto no era real, ¿verdad? No. Esto era producto de mi imaginación.

Agité mi cabeza un par de veces para eliminar la imagen, pero él seguía allí, dedicándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

- ¿Bella? – me llamó con su voz aterciopelada que hacía erizar mi piel.

No lo dudé y me lancé a sus labios una vez más. Prologué el beso lo más que pude, no quería separarme de él.

- Bella… – volvió a llamarme con su respiración agitada.

Lo jalé para caer los dos en el sofá rojo. Él estaba arriba mío, besaba mi cuello mientras yo recorría su espalda con mis manos.

- ¡Dios! Cuánto te extrañé – susurré.

Él regresó a mis labios, pero sus manos ahora se encontraban debajo de mi ropa.

Rodeé las manos en su cuello. No pensaba dejarlo ir.

Depositó besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo, recuperando todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos.

Cuando su boca regresó a mi cuello, no dudé en decírselo.

- Te amo, Edward.

Él se tensó al escucharme y cuando visualicé su rostro me congelé.

Mi cabeza estaba más jodida de lo que pensé.

Nunca fue Edward el que me besó… Era Mike.

- M-Mike.

- ¿Dijiste Edward? – preguntó con voz baja.

- N-no. Me escuchaste mal – mentí.

Él suspiró y se paró rápido del sofá acomodando su camisa negra y pasando exasperado las manos por su cabello.

- Tengo que irme – dijo con voz fría.

- Perdóname… N-no sé por qué dije eso.

- Yo sí – se limitó a decir y salió deprisa de la casa.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

Mis manos temblaban y mi respiración aún no regresaba al normalidad.

En verdad que había arruinado todo.

- ¡Sal de mi maldita cabeza, Edward! – grité furiosa.

Abracé mis rodillas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me echara a llorar.

**.**

**.**

Cuando por fin recobré la cordura, iba camino hacia mi habitación para llamarle a Mike y darle una explicación pero se escuchaba demasiado ruido fuera de la casa.

Caminé hasta la ventana y decenas de flashazos se hicieron presentes.

Jacob acababa de llegar, acomodaba su motocicleta en el garaje mientras que los paparazzi le tomaban cientos de fotos.

- ¡Jake! ¡Voltea! ¡Jacob! – le gritaban.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta para no dejarlo afuera más tiempo.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo él molesto – Pensé que los había perdido. Ahora van a estar aquí todo el tiempo.

Esto ya había sucedido antes. Hace una año, cuando la fama de mi madre iba ascendiendo. Los paparazzi se instalaron fuera de nuestra casa durante días. Mis padres pensaron que sería buena idea mudarnos por un tiempo a un apartamento en el centro. La situación volvió a repetirse por lo que mejor decidieron ignorarlo.

- Puedes salir por el jardín de atrás – dije tratando de relajarlo – No durará mucho, Jake. Así fue la última vez.

Él suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Soltó una risita y se acercó para besar mi frente.

-Hola enana.

-Hola Jake – contesté con una risotada.

Al caer la noche, terminando de cenar, recogí la basura para irla a tirar al contenedor frente a la casa, pero al abrir la puerta, los flashazos se hicieron presentes de nuevo.

Decidí ignorarlos, caminé al portón y deposité la basura en su lugar.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! – comenzaron a llamarme cuando les di la espalda.

Me apresuré a entrar de nuevo y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Jacob estaba cruzado de brazos junto a la escalera y me dedicaba una risita burlona.

- Le vas a dar mala fama a mamá – dijo divertido – Ya vi los titulares: "Mientras Reneé Swan se pasea en Francia, su hija escarba en la basura buscando comida".

- Qué gracioso – dije molesta y dándole un golpe en el hombro subí hacia mi habitación.

Revisé mi celular pero no tenía ningún mensaje de Mike.

Debía disculparme.

**Bella:**

_¿Estás allí?_

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando recibí una respuesta.

**Mike:**

_Aquí estoy._

**Bella:**

_Me siento muy mal por lo sucedido. ¿Crees poder perdonarme? En verdad no sé que fue lo que pasó._

**Mike:**

_Debemos hablar. ¿Puedo verte mañana?_

¿Acaso me dirá sobre ese asunto importante que ha estado postergando? ¿O quiere que me disculpe en persona?

**Bella:**

_Sabes que estoy aquí todo el día._

**Mike:**

_Paso por ti al atardecer para ir al cine, ¿quieres?_

¿Al cine? Eso es raro. ¿Qué no se supone que íbamos a hablar?

**Bella:**

_De acuerdo. Aquí te espero. En verdad siento mucho lo ocurrido. Que tengas bonita noche._

Mike no respondió el mensaje. Lo más seguro es que aún estaba dolido por lo que pasó.

**.**

Al día siguiente, después de tomar una ducha y vestí unos jeans, un suéter bastante holgado color vainilla y mis botas marrón. Dejé mi cabello suelto y bajé hasta la sala. Mike no debería de tardar en llegar.

- Vas a salir - afirmó mi hermano con una sonrisa. Estaba cómodamente sentado en la barra de la cocina y tomaba una cerveza mientras tecleaba en su laptop.

- Sí, de hecho... - no pude terminar la frase ya que el timbre comenzó a sonar - Nos vemos después -me despedí y fui a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir me encontré con un Mike que me sonrió con nerviosismo, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. No hizo ningún gesto de disgusto, así que supuse el enojo se le había pasado, aunque aún así tenía una disculpa preparada para él. Me abrió la puerta de su automóvil y partimos.

Íbamos a ir al cine, durante el camino Mike me comentó lo que había hecho durante el día. Sus padres comenzaban a presionarlo para que eligiera una universidad, pues estaba cursando su último semestre de preparatoria.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando nos estacionamos no estábamos frente al cine sino en una cafetería muy pintoresca.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunté confundida después de que encontramos una mesa para dos personas, bastante alejada de los demás.

- Te dije que necesitábamos hablar. Si te decía que veníamos a un restaurante o a un café, insistirías en mejor quedarnos en tu casa y con tu hermano allí… No. Preferiría hablar contigo fuera.

Bueno, él tenía un punto. Lo más probable es que eso le hubiese pedido.

- Sé de qué quieres hablar – admití avergonzada – Mike, no quiero que pienses que no te quiero, porque en verdad lo hago. No refutaste en ningún momento desde que abandonamos el Internado. Eres… lo mejor para mi ahora. ¿Podrías perdonarme por lo de ayer? Te juro que no volverá a pasar. No sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza.

Acerqué mis manos para tomar las de él, pero él se alejó.

- Bella, ya no puedo seguir ocultándote esto - me dijo frotando su rostro con frustración - Primero que todo, quiero que sepas que lo hice porque te amo, y si después de lo que te voy a decir no quieres saber nada de mí, lo voy a entender.

La mesera nos interrumpió dejando dos menús en nuestra mesa. Mike le dedicó una mirada de "No molestes ahora" por lo que la chica se marchó deprisa.

- Mike me estás asustando, ¿todo está bien con tu familia? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? - sonrió tristemente y suspiró antes de continuar.

- Sé lo que pasó entre tú y Edward… - soltó de repente. Y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo.

¿Él sabía?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y abrí la boca para decir algo pero no me lo permitió. Me dedicó una mirada triste y tomó con fuerza mis manos.

- Ángela también lo sabía. Fue ella quién me buscó, por eso que me aparecí por el internado, ella se enteró de lo que ocurría entre ustedes y me lo contó.

Estaba en shock. ¿Ángela lo supo todo el tiempo? Pero, ¿cómo?

- Al principio no lo creí. Pero cuando te vi, me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Respondías a mis besos por inercia no porque lo desearas, incluso las primeras semanas, cuando hablábamos por teléfono, te oías tan fría y distante. La rabia me cegó, ¿cómo fue que dejaste de amarme? ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste? Esa sería la verdadera pregunta. Así que accedí a ayudar a Ángela con su plan.

Las palabras de Mike resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mi cerebro trabajaba a prisa asimilando y comprendiendo lo que me acababa de confesarme.

- ¿Cuál era el plan de Ángela? - le pregunté con voz ahogada por la impresión.

- Ángela no es la chica dulce, tierna y frágil que aparenta ser, sino todo lo contrario. Ella no me dijo mucho sobre su plan, sólo me dijo que mi trabajo era estar a tu lado para consolarte cuando ella... cuando ella...

- Cuando ella me hiciera pedazos ¿cierto? - él asintió y, alejando mis manos de las de él, las dejé en mi regazo. Noté que me temblaban por la impotencia.

- Entiéndeme Bella, yo...

- ¿Entenderte?, ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda? – dije con un nudo muy doloroso en la garganta.

- Descubrí que mi novia me engañaba con otro, ¡estaba furioso! Debiste ser sincera conmigo Bella, decirme que ya no me querías y que estabas enamorada de él.

- No era algo que pudiera decirte por teléfono – las lágrimas se hicieron presentes - quería esperar y hacerlo personalmente. Pero después todo cambio, creí que lo mejor era no decirte nada y que todo siguiera igual entre nosotros.

- ¿Igual entre nosotros? – suspiró – Nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Tú lo sabes. Aún lo amas, lo sé. Y no sabes el dolor que me causa pero… Odio verte así, Bella. Cambiaste radicalmente. Tu corazón está roto y en verdad lo lamento porque fui partícipe del plan de Ángela… Pero si hubiese sabido que terminarías así… Yo mismo hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles para Edward y para ti.

Dios. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Suerte que no había nadie cerca. Él pasó su mano por mis mejillas para consolarme. Tomó una de mis manos y la besó.

De camino a casa, nos sumergimos en un silencio sepulcral y demasiado tenso, me resultaba increíble que una salida al cine hubiese terminado en esto, pero más increíble me resulta creer que Ángela no era lo que aparentaba, y yo que me sentía como la peor escoria sobre la tierra por haberle causado tanto daño a una persona tan "buena" como ella.

Jacob se sorprendió al verme de vuelta tan pronto pero no le di explicaciones y subí a mi habitación a prisa.

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

¿Desenmascarar a Ángela frente a los demás?

No, eso no lo puedo hacer porque no tengo pruebas de nada, además nadie me creerá que la dulce Ángela es en realidad una arpía.

¿Buscar a Edward?

… No lo sé. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar...

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a actualizar: "En Constante Competencia"**


	20. Navidad

**¡Happy Reading!**

**Capítulo #20: "Navidad"**

* * *

Pasaron un par de días más antes de que me atreviera a hablar con Mike. Tal vez no tenía derecho a estar molesta con él; después de todo, fui yo quién "le puso los cuernos". Sin embargo él sabía el daño que me estaba causando al estar de lado de Ángela y no hizo nada al respecto.

¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo para confesármelo?

Decidí no darle más importancia al asunto. Lo hecho, hecho está. Edward y yo no estaríamos juntos y no había nada qué hacerle… ¿verdad?

Los sueños constantes también se estaban convirtiendo en un problema. Sinceramente ya estaba harta de llorar y lamentarme. Sé exactamente que arruiné todo… Tomé malas decisiones durante mi estancia en "Golden Sword" pero ya tenía suficiente.

Tomé mi celular y marqué sin dudar el número que me sabía de memoria.

- ¿Mike? – dije cuando levantaron la bocina.

- _Hola_ – me saludó con voz tímida – _Pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo._

- Lamento haber estado tan enojada… - dije en susurros.

- _Tienes todo el derecho._

- Es que… no entiendo, Mike. Te juro que trato de entender… Quiero decir, estuvimos juntos más de un año, nuestro noviazgo fue hermoso. Es por eso que no entiendo… Tú estuviste allí todas esas noches que no paraba de llorar… Tú conocías a la perfección la razón de mis lágrimas y… no hiciste nada - no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara al recordar - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- _No tienes idea de lo arrepentido que me siento. Fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para quererte sólo para mi. Escucha… Yo te amo, Bella. En verdad lo hago, te lo he repetido cada día, cada minuto desde que regresamos a Chicago. Pero… no me perteneces._

Un gemido se alojó en mi garganta.

- Pasaron muchas cosas en el Internado, Mike… Tal vez si me dieras tiempo… Yo podría… cambiar… todo regresaría a la normalidad.

- _No quiero que lo hagas_ – dijo en tono serio.

- Haz estado junto a mi todo este tiempo no quiero que esto se arruine.

- _Pero si ya está arruinado_ – rió con ternura – _Te amo, Bella… Así que… Bueno, supongo que es esta mi forma de dejarte ir. Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto por teléfono pero… No podría verte a la cara y alejarme de ti. Te amo en verdad Bella… _

- Yo también lo hago – susurré y las lágrimas a descender por mis mejillas.

- _Sé que lo haces, cariño… Pasaré unas semanas en casa de mis abuelos. Necesito tiempo… Pero debes prometerme que estarás bien. Tu hermano está preocupado por ti. Sólo… Sólo vuelve a ser la misma de antes, ¿de acuerdo?... Debo irme. Creo que… te veré cuando entremos de nuevo a clases._

Limpié con el dorso de mi mano mis ojos húmedos.

- Gracias… por todo – dije sollozando.

- _Encuéntralo, Bella. Él te ama y tú lo amas a él…_ - pude escuchar como sorbía su nariz, también estaba llorando - _Adiós, cariño._

- Adiós, Mike.

Él cortó la llamada, pero no quise apartar el audífono de mi oreja.

.

Desperté la mañana siguiente con los ojos hinchados y rojos. No pude evitar soltarme a llorar… Edward trató de arreglar las cosas conmigo aquél día y lo arruiné… Mike era bueno conmigo, él me sacó adelante estas últimas semanas y también lo había arruinado.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

Tomé una ducha y bajé a la primera planta para preparar el desayuno. Mientras freía unos huevos, Jacob caminaba como león enjaulado por la cocina y sostenía su celular en la oreja.

- No puedo ahora – murmuraba molesto - Entonces cancela... No pretendo viajar por ahora, Paul, ya te lo había dicho… Ella está bien, pero no voy a dejarla sola… ¡Pues arréglalo!

Al decir esto último dejó caer el celular en la mesa con fuerza.

- Tranquilízate, Jake. No puedes hablarle así a Paul – dije defendiendo al publicista de mi hermano - ¿Qué pasó?

- Quieren que inicie la gira de promoción pasado mañana – masculló cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la mesa para mirarme de frente.

- P-pero es Navidad – dije en tono triste.

- Lo sé, por eso le pedí que lo cancelara. Además también me invitaron a un festival de cine días antes de año nuevo. Aún no sé si asistiré.

Restregó las manos en su cabello exasperado.

- Jake… No puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo. Si Paul no logra cancelar tu compromiso tienes que asistir. ¿De acuerdo?

No quería estar sola ése día, pero sabía que Jacob tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Aunque no creo que se le deba llamar "trabajo" a estar posando frente a las cámaras por 10 minutos para luego irse a festejar con sus demás compañeros a una fiesta privada… Pero, en fin.

- Tú no te preocupes. No voy a irme de aquí – se acercó a donde yo estaba y depositó un beso en mi frente – Ahora, ¿podrías servirme un poco? Me muero de hambre.

Serví un par de platos y comimos en silencio. Jacob sabía que mi relación con Mike había terminado. Agradecí que él no quisiera hablar al respecto. En verdad que ya estaba harta de llorar. Simplemente abría heridas.

Al terminar de desayunar, limpié la cocina y Jake lavó los trastes. Nos dejamos caer en el sofá. Me acosté en el regazo de Jacob y el acariciaba lentamente mi cabellera.

Prendió el televisor y zigzagueó por los canales buscando algo entretenido.

- _"Ángela Weber, la joven actriz…"_ – dijo una reportera en uno de los canales, pero Jake le cambió con rapidez.

- Espera – le pedí – Regresa.

Él me miró desaprobando mi petición.

- Regresa – volví a decirle.

"… _nominada desde temprana edad al preciado Oscar, acaba de cancelar su contrato con la reconocida marca Versace para ser la nueva imagen de su perfume que, junto con su ex pareja Edward Cullen, promocionarían a inicios del año. La joven pareja dio mucho de que hablar cuando anunciaron su separación días atrás. Suponemos que fue ésta la razón por la que rechazaron el trabajo. Afortunadamente, el papeleo se llevó de forma pacífica, pues los actores estaban en riesgo de ser demandados por incumplimiento de contrato….. En otras noticias, el director de cine…"_

- ¿Anunciaron su separación? – pregunté con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – me dijo Jacob con tono mezquino.

- Nada. Sólo estoy… sorprendida.

¿Por qué no me había enterado de esto antes? Quise disimular la ansiedad que esta noticia me trajo, pero fue en vano.

- Isabella no se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer.

- No voy a hacer nada – contesté molesta.

Él me miró no muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar.

- Cambiando de tema – dijo - ¿qué haremos en noche buena?

- Pensaba en preparar una cena para los dos. Nuestros padres no regresarán.

- Podríamos irnos a la playa para festejar – propuso.

- No estoy de ánimos para salir de aquí.

- No estás de ánimos para hacer nada, Bella.

- Simplemente quiero estar en casa. Ya he estado demasiado tiempo lejos de aquí. No quiero irme.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Forks? – comentó alzando una ceja.

- Eso ni tú te lo crees – dije con una risotada. El último lugar al que iría Jacob sería al viejo pueblo de nuestra abuela - Además no lograrás convencerme. Quiero permanecer aquí. Te prometo que prepararé una cena deliciosa. Si quieres puede invitar a tus amigos – ofrecí pero lo último que quería eran personas pedantes y soberbias en mi pequeña cena de Navidad.

- Creo que te tomaré la palabra.

_¡Mierda!_

- Bien. ¿A quién invitarás?

Su celular comenzó a sonar y levantándose del sillón se dirigió a la cocina para después subir a su habitación, dejándome sola en la sala.

¿Edward y Ángela ya no están juntos?

¿Por qué Rosalie no me avisó de esto? ¿Alice me habrá culpado?

- ¿Dónde estás Edward? – pensé en voz alta.

.

.

- ¿Entonces no me dirás quienes vendrán? – pregunté por enésima vez.

- Nope – dijo mi hermano metiendo un puñado de relleno para el pavo en la boca. Le di un golpe en la mano y él se echó a reír – Serán solo 3 personas. No te vayas a poner en mal plan.

Los dos días habían pasado ya. Paul logró zafar a Jacob de sus compromisos con la condición de que tendría que asistir al Festival de Cine de fin de año a como diera lugar.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde. El pavo estaba listo para el horno, al igual que el puré de papas, la ensalada y el pastel casero. Jacob me felicitó por mis dotes en la cocina. Debo admitir que yo también estaba impresionada de no haber sufrido ningún incidente en el proceso.

Iba en camino a mi habitación para tomar una ducha cuando mi hermano me llamó para que me acercara a la sala.

- Feliz navidad – me dijo tomando uno de los regalos envueltos bajo el árbol.

- ¿No es un poco temprano para esto? – pregunté con una risotada.

- De hecho esperaba que lo usaras esta noche. Paul tiene mejor gusto que yo en esto de los vestidos pero… Sé que te verás hermosa.

Tomé la caja de papel brillante y abracé a mi hermano besando su mejilla.

- Gracias… Iré a arreglarme. No tardaré.

- Bien.

- ¡Y no te acerques a la cocina! – le advertí.

Él levantó las manos enseñándome sus palmas en señal de resignación.

Solté una risita y corrí directo a la ducha.

Era éste el único lugar donde mi mente era libre de sumergirse en los recuerdos de Edward. Había desechado la idea de buscarlo días atrás pero… con la reciente noticia de su separación… No sé. Las cosas cambiaban.

Salí del baño con una toalla anudada. Abrí el regalo con cuidado sólo para encontrarme con un hermoso vestido negro entallado. La manga me llegaba justo en los codos y de largo caía delicadamente bajo mis rodillas. Un pequeño cinto negro con incrustaciones platas definían mi cintura. Opté por mis zapatos negros Louboutin (regalo de mi madre). Ondulé un poco mi cabello y apliqué maquillaje. Jacob me pidió que me portara de forma apropiada con sus invitados. Él había hecho mucho por mi por lo que no me molesté en objetar al respecto.

- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? – mi ventana estaba abierta por lo que podía escuchar todo desde fuera. Una voz femenina se hizo presente.

- Seguí las indicaciones – dijo un hombre.

- Pues esperemos que sí. Allí está el timbre – escuché decir a otro hombre.

Caminé para asomarme pero no localicé a los dueños de aquellas voces. Un mercedes negro estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Supuse que los invitados acababan de llegar pues el timbre comenzó a sonar.

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces antes de atreverme a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Bella! – gritó mi hermano.

- ¡Enseguida bajo! – respondí.

Tomé del alhajero mis anillos de plata y fui hasta donde estaban los demás.

- Lamento la tardanza – dije cuando bajé el último escalón. Alcé mi mirada y mi corazón se paralizó al ver rostros familiares.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – gritó Rosalie corriendo a abrazarme.

La estreché con fuerza. ¡Dios! Qué gusto verla. Observé al resto de nuestros invitados, Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza mientras que Jasper me miraba sonriendo recargado en la pared.

- P-pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Decidimos pasar las fiestas con ustedes… Bueno, Jacob nos invito – respondió Jasper que se acercó para abrazarme también.

- ¡Bells! – me dijo Emmett tomándome por la cintura para alzarme y hacerme girar – Te extrañábamos mucho. Espero que no te moleste que tu hermano nos haya invitado a tu cena navideña.

- Al contrario – dije con un par de lágrimas a punto de resbalarse por mis mejillas – No puedo creer que estén aquí.

Rosalie llevaba un pequeño vestido púrpura que se adhería a sus perfectas caderas. Ató su cabello ondulado en una cola de cabello. Emmett llevaba pantalones negros con un suéter de cuello alto rojo y Jasper un traje azul con una camisa blanca sin corbata.

Los chicos se acomodaron en la sala para platicar mientras que Rosalie se ofreció a ayudarme en la cocina.

- En verdad que luces preciosa – me elogió la rubia - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – me limité a decir - ¿Tú qué tal?

Soltó un suspiró y tomando una silla del comedor se sentó frente a mi.

- Pues no me quejo… Ohm… Mi hermano y Alice terminaron su relación.

No pude evitar gemir por la impresión. Ellos dos lucían tan enamorados e inseparables, ¿habían terminado por la situación que se generó?

- ¿P-por qué? – titubeé.

- Alice no volvió a dirigirme la palabra después de que te fuiste. No fue eso lo que me dolió, sino que ella le dio un ultimátum a mi hermano sobre a quién le debía su lealtad si a ella o a mi.

Mis ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas.

- ¡Soy su gemela, por Dios! ¿Cómo le pidió que hiciera eso? Terminaron y pues… Al poco tiempo Ángela abandonó el Internado, dejando a Alice sola. Juro que traté arreglar las cosas con ella… Ella es demasiado orgullosa y no quiso aceptar que fue injusta contigo por lo que decidí ignorarla completamente.

- Rose… - dije reprendiéndola.

- Eres mi amiga, Bella.

- Lo sé pero…

- No hay ningún pero que valga. Lamento no haber estado en contacto, las cosas estaban demasiado tensas en el Internado.

- ¿Sabes algo de… él? – pregunté en susurros.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sentí que mi corazón se encogía por el dolor.

- Emmett trató de sacarle información a Tanya sobre su paradero pero nadie sabe nada. Supongo que te enteraste que él y Ángela terminaron, ¿no? - Fue mi turno de asentir con la cabeza - ¿Planeas hacer algo para recuperarlo?

Bufé y tomé una silla para sentarme junto a ella.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Él lo dejó claro aquél día. Le rompí el corazón, Rose. Le rompí el corazón defendiendo a alguien que no valió la pena. No tienes idea de lo arrepentida que me siento.

- ¿Has hablado con Mike al respecto?

No tardé nada en contarle todo lo que Mike me había confesado días anteriores.

- ¡Maldita perra! ¿Ella sabía? Ya decía yo que ella no era pura ternura. Sé que fui hipócrita brindándole una sonrisa cada vez que desayunaba con nosotros pero… era la novia de mi amigo, era lo menos que podía hacer…. ¡Qué rabia! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hablarte de esa manera cuando ella sabía perfectamente la situación?

- No tiene caso hablar de ella, Rose.

- ¡Claro que lo tiene! Bella, por ella fuiste miserable tus últimos días en Golden Sword, por ella tuviste que huir y refugiarte aquí… Por ella perdiste a Edward, ¿qué no planeas hacer nada?

- No tiene caso – volví a repetirle – No tengo intenciones de vengarme o algo parecido… Sólo quiero estar tranquila. Estoy muy arrepentida de todas las decisiones que tomé cuando estuve en el Internado… Pero… lo hecho, hecho está.

- Edward te ama… Debes buscarlo… recuperarlo….

Rosalie iba a decirme algo más cuando su novio entró a la cocina y le robó un beso apasionado. Usé ese tiempo para ocuparme en otras cosas. Ya no quería hablar sobre ese tema.

La cena estuvo lista y todos nos reunimos en el comedor para degustar el banquete que había preparado.

Tras la primer mordida nuestros invitados y mi hermano no tardaron en bombardearme con felicitaciones por lo delicioso que estaba todo.

Emmett nos platicó que él y Rosalie ya estaban comenzando a buscar un departamento para los dos cuando se graduaran el próximo junio. Jasper, en cambio, ya había aplicado solicitudes para venir a estudiar leyes en Harvard.

Me sentía tan feliz de tenerlos reunidos en nuestra casa, por lo que no dudé articularle un "Gracias" a Jacob que reía sin parar con los comentarios de Emmett.

Terminamos el postre y Jasper se excusó para salir a fumar.

- ¿Se quedarán a dormir con nosotros esta noche? – les preguntó Jacob a Emmett y Rose.

- Si hay suficientes habitaciones para todos, claro – respondió Emmett.

Rose no dudó en darle un golpe en la cabeza.

- No queremos ser una molestia – respondió ella.

- Ninguna. Sólo somos Jacob y yo en esta casa. Nos caería bien tener inquilinos por un par de noches – dije.

Rosalie me dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Jasper se hizo presente a los pocos segundos.

- Jake, me tomé la libertad de recoger tu correo.

- Gracias – contestó mi hermano tomando los sobres - ¡Vaya! En verdad que les urge que confirme mi asistencia, ¿verdad? – dijo Jacob como pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté curiosa.

- Es sobre el festival de cine de fin de año… Hasta me preguntan si llevaré compañía.

Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a platicar sobre algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Rosalie se acercó para susurrar a mi oído:

- Edward asiste a ese festival todos los años.

Esta revelación hizo erizar mi piel.

- Jake – dijo la rubia llamando la atención de mi hermano - ¿por qué no llevas a Bella? Estaría bien que ella se distrajera. Además así pasan año nuevo juntos.

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Rose y ella se echó a reír.

- Ésa sería una buena idea… ¿Qué opinas, Bella? ¿Quieres acompañarme?

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a actualizar: "En Constante Competencia"**


	21. Invitados Inesperados

**Capítulo #21: "Invitados Inesperados"**_  
_

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_- Ésa sería una buena idea… ¿Qué opinas, Bella? ¿Quieres acompañarme?_

Las palabras de Rosalie se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza: _"Edward asiste a ese festival todos los años"_.

¿Y si me encontraba con él? Si eso ocurría tendría la oportunidad de decirle que lo amo y que lamento tanto haber sido tan estúpida, que todo lo que le dije la última vez que nos vimos fue una mentira, la más vil y dolorosa de las mentiras.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos, parpadeé un par de veces y asentí – Entonces... ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

- No lo sé... Creo que necesito pensarlo – respondí evitando su mirada.

Rosalie rodó los ojos desaprobando mi comentario.

- ¿Qué necesitas pensar? – bufó - ¡Simplemente acepta y ya! Te aseguro que te vas a divertir. Además podrás pasar las festividades de año nuevo con Jacob. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

- Sí – dije no muy convencida – Pero yo esperaba pasarlo con una cena familiar, no en un lugar rodeado de fotógrafos y personas que no conozco.

- El ambiente es bueno – irrumpió Emmett en la conversación – He asistido con mi padre un par de años y es divertido. Buena música, buena comida. Ya verás que no te arrepentirás, Swan.

- ¿Qué dices? – volvió a preguntarme Jake.

Los ojos expectantes de mis invitados me hicieron saber que no se darían por vencidos hasta que aceptara.

- Está bien. Iré – suspiré derrotada.

Jacob sonrió feliz por mi decisión y retomó su platica con Jasper. En cambio, Rosalie, me abrazó murmurando un "no te arrepentirás".

Después de la cena, nos reunimos todos para abrir nuestros regalos de navidad. Jacob tuvo el detalle de comprarles regalos a nuestros invitados en nombre de los dos. Ellos parecieron muy complacidos con sus obsequios.

Jacob me regaló, además del vestido, una hermosa gargantilla de plata con un dije en forma de "B".

Me sentí un poco mal cuando lo único que se me ocurrió regalarle fueron unos cigarros electrónicos.

Emmett y Jasper no pararon de reírse de mi regalo.

Pasadas las 4 de la mañana, comenzamos a designar habitaciones para nuestros invitados. Jasper y Emmett dormirían en la habitación de huéspedes y Rosalie conmigo.

Cuando estuvimos a solas, ella no dejó de parlotear de lo emocionada que estaba por haber accedido a asistir al festival de cine con Jake.

Sin embargo, esa noche no pude dormir. El recuerdo de Edward estaba más latente que nunca en mi cabeza y la posibilidad de que tal vez me reencontrara con él, me hizo sentir ansiosa y muy, pero muy nerviosa.

…

- Tengo vestidos, ¿sabes? No quiero gastar dinero en cosas innecesarias – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Se nota que jamás haz ido en a uno de esos eventos – me reprochó Rose - La prensa te comerá viva si no estás usando el atuendo adecuado.

Durante los siguientes días que nuestros invitado se quedaron con nosotros en Chicago, Rosalie me llevó (mejor dicho, me arrastró) por todas las tiendas de diseñador de la ciudad.

Según ella, necesitaba ropa adecuada para la ocasión, ya que acompañar a mi hermano, y ser hija de una reconocida escritora, provocaría que los reporteros estuvieran siempre tras de mí y tenía que estar presentable.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó cuando salí del probador.

Antes de verme al espejo, busqué entre las capas del vestido la etiqueta del precio. No dudé en soltar un gritito.

- ¡¿12,000 dólares?! ¿Estás loca?

No puedo negar que el vestido de color crema con destellos plateados era hermoso; cortado con sutileza para destacar mis hombros desnudos y lo suficientemente largo como para tapar mis pies. Me miré al espejo y me sentí como de la realeza con aquél atuendo.

- El vestido es _Marchesa_, por supuesto que costará una fortuna – respondió mi amiga, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Rosalie no reparó en gastos cuando mi hermano me prestó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar lo que necesitara.

- Srita. Hale, ¿gusta que le mostremos otros modelos? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa la joven que nos atendía. De seguro obtendría una gran comisión por todo lo que Rose estaba comprando.

- Eso sería todo – respondió entregando la tarjeta dorada.

Nuestra siguiente parada fue un pequeño local con un enorme letrero que anunciaba: _Louis Vuitton._

Allí, Rose eligió para mi un vestido corto de mangas hasta los codos de fina tela verde con estampados de leopardo. Sumamente chic.

Y justo cuando pensé que la pesadilla había terminado, nos dirigimos a las tiendas de zapatos.

- E-Esto no es para mi – titubeé al tratar de ponerme de pie con zapatillas plateadas de un tacón de 10 cm.

- Todo es cuestión de práctica – dijo la rubia con orgullo mientras desfilaba por un pequeño pasillo con unos tacones aún más altos que los míos.

…

Así que mi maleta terminó completamente llena de ropa y zapatos de diseñador, esa idea realmente no me agradaba pero lo soportaría con tal de tener la oportunidad, por más remota que sea, de ver a Edward.

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos en el aeropuerto a los pocos días. Los tres tendrían que regresar pronto al Internado.

No pude evitar llorar al despedirme de Rose y los demás pues, probablemente los vería hasta las vacaciones de verano.

- Ya verás que todo dará resultado, Bella – susurró la rubia a mi oído – Suerte.

Asentí a su consejo y nos estrechamos en un último abrazo antes de que abordaran el avión.

Todo el regreso a casa estuve callada, aunque claro no había mucho qué decir cuando Jake estaba pegado al celular hablando con Paul sobre nuestro viaje a Francia para el festival de cine.

Al llegar, opté por preparar una cena sencilla para tratar de calmar los nervios que me carcomían.

- Todo está listo – anunció Jacob victorioso. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina y picoteó la ensalada que estaba preparando – Dos habitaciones reservadas, nuestro chofer contratado y los boletos para todos los eventos ya fueron comprados. Esto estará genial, Bells.

Sonreí en forma de respuesta. Con tan solo pensar que en menos de 48 horas estaría en el mismo lugar que Edward, comenzaba a hiperventilar.

- ¿No te habrás arrepentido, verdad? – preguntó Jake extrañado de mi comportamiento.

- Cuando veas la cuenta de tu tarjeta de crédito, el que se habrá arrepentido de llevarme serás tú – bromeé.

Él levantó la ceja confundido y yo no dudé en echarme a reír.

Seguimos conversando durante la cena. Él estaba convencido en que había algo respecto al festival del cine que no le estaba contando. Tuve suerte en despistarlo confesándole que estaba nerviosa por caminar junto a él en la alfombra roja. Me contestó divertido que no había nada de qué preocuparme, que habría demasiadas celebridades a las cuales retratar y no me tomarían mucho en cuenta si es que se me ocurría resbalarme o tropezarme con los tacones.

¡Vaya, hermano!

Jacob se encargó de limpiar la cocina mientras yo tomaba un baño. Nuestro vuelo saldría muy temprano, así que decidí meterme a la cama temprano. Aunque no sirvió de nada pues la ansiedad y las ganas de ver de nuevo a Edward me mantuvieron con los ojos abiertos durante toda la noche.

…

- Vaya, hasta que bajas – dijo Jake bastante malhumorado al día siguiente. Eso de despertarse temprano no era para él – Anda que se nos hace tarde y perderemos el vuelo.

El chofer del taxi subió nuestro equipaje a la maletera para después ponerse en marcha rumbo al aeropuerto.

Las azafatas nos dirigieron a nuestros respectivos asientos en primera clase. El vuelo sería de 8 horas, por lo que esperaba que el sueño me venciera en cualquier momento para poder descansar.

Afortunadamente pude cargar un poco de batería para cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Jacob lucía exasperado, supuse que se debía a la ansiedad del vuelo.

Descendimos del avión y pasamos al área de equipaje para recoger nuestras pertenencias. Mi hermano sacó de su bolsillo un par de lentes de sol, unos para él y me ofreció los otros para mí.

Caía la noche en París cuando arribamos por lo que se me hizo raro su gesto. Yo lo único que quería era llegar al lugar donde nos hospedaríamos y ducharme. Pero no contaba con que salir del aeropuerto sería una batalla campal, pues no habíamos dado ni diez pasos cuando los flashes de las cámaras y las preguntas de los reporteros fueron lanzados sobre nosotros. Ahora entendía por qué mi hermano me había dado los lentes. No dudé un segundo en ponérmelos, aunque no ayudó de mucho, los flashazos eran incesantes y me impedían ver por dónde caminaba.

Jacob me abrazó por los hombros y comenzó a abrir paso entre la multitud para poder salir, claro, sin ser grosero y respondiendo una que otra pregunta de las que hacían, yo por mi parte sólo sonreía lo más cordial que podía rogando por que pudiéramos salir cuanto antes de ahí.

No pude evitar reírme al ver a un grupo de niñas de unos 15 años llorar desoladas cuando mi hermano les firmó con rapidez un autógrafo y posó con ellas en una foto.

Lo más bizarro que pasó también, es que un par de jóvenes se acercaron a mi pidiéndome que les firmara uno de los libros de mi madre. Quiero decir, ¿por qué alguien en el mundo quisiera mi autógrafo? ¡Vaya! Nuestra estancia en París sería más rara de lo que pensaba.

Una vez dentro del coche negro que nos llevaría al hotel, me sentí un poco más relajada, pero sólo un poco, ya que sabía perfectamente que al llegar, los reporteros nos estarían esperando.

Y así fue. Ya que en cuanto el coche polarizado aparco, docenas de paparazzi se abalanzaron para lograr fotografiar el interior.

Jacob soltó un enorme suspiro y bajó del coche, no sin antes indicarme que aprovechara la oportunidad para entrar deprisa al recinto.

Prácticamente me eché a correr hacia el interior del hotel.

Pero mi torpeza tenía que salir a relucir, mis pies se enredaron entre si y de no ser que alguien me alcanzó a sujetar me hubiese ido de bruces contra el suelo.

- Ten más cuidado, Isabella – me reprochó mi salvador. La voz me era familiar lo que provocó que mi piel se erizara. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la persona menos esperada.

- P-Pero, ¿Qué haces a-aquí? – titubeé anonadada. Los ojos azules de mi amigo, me vieron con una chispa de diversión, por lo que no dudé en dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Rosalie me dijo que necesitarías ayuda… Y por lo que veo, tenía razón – dijo Jasper soltando una risotada.

Me ayudó a incorporarme e ingresamos al hotel para refugiarnos de los fotógrafos que presenciaron la escena.

Debo admitir que los privilegios con los que contaba mi hermano eran bastante útiles. Con sólo decir su nombre en recepción, nos entregaron las llaves de nuestras habitaciones sin ningún problema.

Mientras Jake saludaba a algunos de sus compañeros del cast, Jasper me acompañó hasta mi habitación. Me comentó que Rose y Emmett decidieron hacer un viaje relámpago a Barcelona y que, como sus padres estarían ocupados en las festividades, la idea de su hermana le pareció estupenda para no pasar solo el fin de año.

La presencia de Jasper aquí me cayó estupendo, así no tendría que ir de aquí para allá con Jacob y me libraría de los odiosos fotógrafos. O al menos eso esperaba.

…

Uno de los primeros eventos a los que mi hermano tendría que asistir, se realizaría en el gran salón que poseía el hotel donde nos encontrábamos. Jasper me dijo que esta era la primera cena del festival y que la presencia de todos los invitados era necesaria, por lo que ni siquiera intenté refutar.

Paul, el publicista de Jake, logró conseguirme ayuda para mi maquillaje y peinado. Una joven francesa de piel oscura y cabello lacio, se encargó de mi apariencia en pocos minutos, haciéndome lucir espectacular. Ella misma fue quién me persuadió en usar el vestido negro de una sola manga, con detalles en plata, que (obviamente) Rose también me obligó a comprar.

No estaba muy convencida si lograría sobrevivir a los tacones toda la noche, pero Jake me dijo que sería indispensable, así que me esperaba una larga tortura.

Cuando Jasper, mi hermano y yo llegamos al dichoso evento, las cámaras dispararon hacia nosotros sin piedad. Esto comenzaba a irritarme y eso que no llevábamos ni un solo día aquí.

Claramente, no se hicieron esperar las preguntas y especulaciones sobre si Jasper y yo éramos pareja. Ninguno de los dos aseguramos o negamos nada por instrucciones de Jacob. Según él, esto nos beneficiaría, aunque no estaba segura de cómo.

La música era amena, la comida deliciosa y el ambiente relajado. No era nada de lo que me imaginaba. De hecho, era mucho mejor.

Varios amigos de mis padres se acercaron a saludarnos.

Las felicitaciones al Jake por su trabajo en sus películas no paraban de llegar. Me sentía muy orgullosa de él. Tenía que admitir que, después de todo, él tenía buen material de actor.

La noche siguió así durante un buen rato. Los zapatos me estaban matando, así que le dije a los chicos que subiría a mi habitación para descansar. Mi hermano y Jasper también querían retirarse ya, por lo que decidimos irnos los tres.

Jacob se disculpó un momento para irse a despedir de unos amigos, dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mi. No tardamos nada en sumergirnos en una agradable y divertida charla. En verdad que el rubio, se estaba convirtiendo, con rapidez, en una de mis personas favoritas. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando me contó una historia de cuando él era pequeño. Pero lo que no esperaba es que nuestra charla fuese interrumpida por una furiosa voz:

- ¡¿Qué haces con esta... mujer?!

Ambos nos giramos para ver a esa persona y pude ver cómo una sombra de tristeza opacaba la mirada de mi amigo.

Ahora sí que me arrepentí de haber accedido a asistir a este lugar.

- A-Alice… No. N-No es lo que c-crees – dije con voz temblorosa al ver sus ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

- No hace falta que des explicaciones, Bella. Vámonos – me interrumpió Jasper con voz fría.

- Necesitamos hablar – le exigió Alice al rubio.

- No entiendo de qué - le respondió y, tomándome de la mano, nos alejamos de ella.

- No tenías ser tan cortante con ella. Debiste darle la oportunidad de hablar - le reproché. Después de todo, Alice había sido mi amiga y me dolía verla así… Verlos a los dos así.

Él no respondió nada sólo siguió caminando llevándome con él. Su paso era acelerado, como si quisiera escapar a como diera lugar de allí. Yo sólo iba concentrada en mirar al suelo, para no tropezar. Y fue en un solo segundo en el que entre la multitud, me pareció ver una melena cobriza y unos ojos verdes que me miraban con tristeza.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente ante la posibilidad de que Edward estuviera aquí.

Frené a Jasper y me solté de su agarre con violencia, pero cuando volví a voltear ya no había nadie.

Estuve buscándolo con la mirada por todo el lugar por largos minutos, hasta que me convencí de que sólo había sido producto de mi imaginación y mi desesperación por verlo.

- Bells, ¿estás bien? – la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mi trance – Bella, estás sudando frío. ¿Qué pasa? Respóndeme. ¿Te sientes mal?

Mi garganta estaba seca y mi boca no lograba articular ni una sola palabra, por lo que me limité a negar con la cabeza, para luego ser llevada casi a rastras hasta mi habitación.

* * *

**Maya Cullen Masen: **_"Tomaré en cuenta tus comentarios. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo."_

__**Nelita Cullen Hale:** _"Gracias por leer. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo."_

__**micamontee95: **_"Qué bueno que te gustó y gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo a esta historia. Un abrazo."_

__**Guest:** _"Tus deseos, son órdenes. Lolz!"_

**rom (Guest): **_"Falta poco para que esta historia termine. Esperaré ansiosa tu comentario sobre este capítulo. Gracias por leer"__  
_

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto. **_  
_

**- Cezi**

**Próxima en Actualizar: "En Constante Competencia"**


	22. Noticias

**Esta historia no seguiría aquí si no fuese por Tany Cullen y mi nueva Beta Vero15 que basicamente escribió el 99.9999% de este capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo #22: "Noticias"**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Habían pasado ya un par de meses y no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. Tampoco de Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Me fui del Internado sin despedirme de nadie, fui muy claro cuando le dije que si me marchaba no volvería saber nada de mi.

_Qué idiota._

Con el paso de los días, construí un enorme muro entre yo y el resto del mundo. Corrí a refugiarme al único lugar que, creí, me permitiría estar en calma, pensar… Aclarar mis ideas, sentimientos y, si era posible, borrarlos. Borrarla a ella. A ella y a sus absurdas palabras porque, al final de cuentas, eso fueron.

Aún no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso lo único que ella quiso hacerme fue lastimarme? ¿Que sufriera de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo al haber tenido que soportar mis escenas con Ángela?

Por un lado, podía entenderla, y me lamentaba por haber sido tan idiota. Debí haber terminado mi relación con Ángela desde el día en que me di cuenta lo enamorado que estaba de Bella. Sin embargo, odiaba la idea de lastimar a Ángela, después de todo, fue ella quien siempre estuvo para mi, mi mejor amiga… Y sin darme cuenta, destrocé el corazón de mi Bella.

Estoy consciente de que fue culpa mía.

Fue por esto que volví a EE UU. Huí a casa de mis padres en California, al mismo lugar donde crecí, donde pasé momentos increíbles en una infancia "casi".

Y digo "casi", porque no salía a jugar con los niños del vecindario en el enorme jardín de la mansión, y porque nunca asistí a una primaria pública. Mi educación siempre estuvo a cargo de distintos tutores que eran contratados por mis padres, pues se ausentaban con frecuencia por estar al pendiente de su casa productora y sus cenas de negocios.

Fue por esto que contrataron a Sue, la ama de llaves de la Mansión Cullen desde hace ya 15 años.

Sue era prácticamente una segunda madre y sus hijos, Leah y Seth, como hermanos para mi. Recuerdo que solía darnos de merendar galletas de chocolate a Leah y a mi, a escondidas de mi madre, quien era muy estricta respecto a los niveles de azúcar.

Sue cubrió muchísimas de nuestras travesuras, bueno, mis travesuras.

Con el paso del tiempo Leah y yo nos volvimos inseparables, el pequeño Seth solía acusarnos cuando no lo juntábamos en nuestros planes.

¡Qué días!

Sin embargo, una sensación de arrepentimiento me inundó a los pocos minutos de haber pisado la escalera de la entrada a la mansión, pues mis padres no se tomaron muy bien el hecho de haber abandonado los estudios de repente.

No di muchas explicaciones y cerré el tema prometiendo que retomaría la escuela el próximo semestre, aunque luego vería cómo liberarme de esa promesa. No pensaba volver a ese lugar, sobretodo porque sabía que su recuerdo seguiría latente allí.

Desde el momento en que abandoné "Golden Sword", apagué mi celular. No miraba televisión, ni abría la computadora para revisar mis correos.

Kate, mi publicista, en varias ocasiones llamó directo a mi casa, provocando que mis padres se enteraran de la situación y me bombardearan con sermones sobre la responsabilidad. Y por si fuera poco, los usó como intermediarios y así requerir mi presencia urgente para las campañas publicitarias a las que estaba ligado. En ninguna de las juntas me presenté. Algunas empresas me dieron un periodo de tiempo antes de rescindir completamente de mi contrato e iniciar acciones legales, cosa que no me preocupó pues tenía el dinero suficiente como para indemnizarlas si así se requería.

Aunque no todo era malo. Leah regresaría a California para pasar sus vacaciones con Sue y Seth.

Fui a buscarla gustoso en la estación de autobuses, tenía casi un año sin verla.

No fue difícil reconocerla. Se abrió paso entre la gente con mucha gracia y estilo. Leah era 3 años mayor que yo, alta, delgada, cabello corto a los hombros oscuro, tez bronceada y hermosos ojos negros.

- ¡Edward! – gritó cuando me vio. La rodeé con mis brazos y ella se echó a reír - ¡Dios! Qué gusto verte. Creí que te quedarías en la "Prisión Británica" por un par de años.

- Pasaron cosas – me limité a decir.

Ella alzó una ceja como esperando más información. Al ver que no dije nada más, volvió a abrazarme y besó mi mejilla.

Caminando directo al coche, un par de chicas me interceptaron, pidiéndome un autógrafo y una fotografía.

Acepté gustoso, aunque a Leah no le hacía mucha gracia.

- No sé qué te ven – dijo bromeando – Si sólo eres Edward Cullen, el actor mejor pagado de Hollywood de los últimos años.

Rodé los ojos, fingiendo estar molesto. Ella soltó una carcajada y me fue imposible no unirme.

Seguimos platicando camino a casa, Leah estaba a punto de graduarse como Abogada en la Universidad de Washington. Quiso sacar el tema de mi repentino regreso a América, pero desvié la conversación tanto como pude.

Íbamos bajando el coche cuando pude escuchar como se desarrollaba una discusión dentro del recinto.

- ¡Edward! ¡Aparece de una maldita vez! ¡Edward! – reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar: Ángela.

Leah entró decidida a donde se escuchaba el alboroto.

- ¡Leah! – la llamé, tratando de tranquilizarla. La relación entre ella y mi novia jamás fue muy buena.

- ¡Baja la voz, escuincla! No estamos en un mercado – le dijo Leah a Ángela al cruzar la sala.

- ¡A mi no me dices cómo hablar! – respondió furiosa.

¿Desde cuando Ángela se comportaba de esa manera? Siempre fue calmada y amorosa y muy delicada y respetuosa con el trato a las personas, sobre todo con Leah que, aunque sabía que ella no era de su agrado, solía llevar la fiesta en paz.

- Edward no tiene tiempo para lidiar contigo. Hazme el favor de retirarte – le pidió Leah cruzada de brazos. Yo me mantenía inmóvil en el marco de la puerta. Creo que no se habían percatado de mi presencia.

- Nada de eso. ¿Acaso me crees estúpida? Necesito hablar con él… ¡Edward! – volvió a gritar.

Me molestaba cuando la gente gritaba. Demasiado. Por eso solía tratar de controlar el mal temperamento que poseía y de vez en cuando quería salir a flote.

- Te he tolerado todo este tiempo porque eres la novia de Edward, pero no tengo por qué soportar esta mierda – dijo Leah - ¡Vete!

La morena se aproximó a donde estaba Ángela y la jaló del brazo con dirección a la salida. Ella se zafó del agarre y arremetió con una estruendosa bofetada al rostro de Leah.

No pude evitar gemir al ver lo sucedido.

No tardé ni medio segundo en reaccionar. Corrí hasta quedar junto con Leah, que sostenía su mejilla y miraba con rabia a mi novia.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté acariciando la mano que tenía alzada. Ella asintió. Me volteé lleno de rabia y bronca hacia Ángela.

- Y-Yo… Yo no sé qué me pasó. Perdón… Perdóname, Leah – dijo con el rostro angustiado. Cualquiera se hubiera convencido pero a mi no. Era una gran actriz, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda.

Fue gracias a esta escena, que descubrí que su carita de niña buena, era tan solo una fachada.

- Fuera – dije con tono severo. En realidad quería gritarle y devolverle el "gesto".

- Amor, no te precipites. Leah, en verdad lo siento mucho. Por favor, dile a Edward que me perdonas – replicó viendo a mi amiga fijamente. Ella embozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que ya conoces la salida – contestó Leah a su petición.

- Edward, por favor. Debemos hablar, amor. Por favor – la tomé del brazo con fuerza y la llevé directo a la puerta.

- Adiós, Ángela – canturreó Leah.

- Amor… Por favor, no hagas esto – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Lo lamento, Ángela. Creo que esto es lo mejor para los dos.

- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ¿Por lo que pasó con esta tipa?

- Resulta que "esa tipa" como le llamas, es como mi hermana. Así que sí. Esto es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo… Estoy rompiendo contigo – finalizando de decir esto, cerré la puerta y por alguna extraña razón me eché a reír. Como si me hubiese librado de un enorme peso que cargaba en mis hombros.

- De haber sabido que así romperías con ella, la hubiera provocado antes – dijo Leah victoriosa cuando regresé a donde estaba.

…

Después de celebrar una pequeña cena como bienvenida para Leah, mis padres, Sue, Seth y yo, Leah me acompañó a mi habitación.

Según ella, aún teníamos varios asuntos qué atender.

- Ya te he platicado con detalle todo lo que hice en tu ausencia, Leah – reí - ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente con Ángela? No puedo creer que en menos de dos minutos hayas terminado algo de casi tres años. Mi mamá me platicó que has estado… raro.

- No es por Ángela que he estado así – confesé – Además, ella no tenía derecho a tratarte como lo hizo.

Leah se acostó en mi cama y abrazó mi almohada, esperando a que continuara mi relato.

- Entonces – dijo expectante - ¿Quién es quien te tiene así?

- No es nada – respondí.

- Edward… Sé que has estado mal estas semanas. Deduje que era porque tu relación con la bruja esa andaba mal, pero me dices que no es así. ¡Dime!

- ¿Por qué asumes que es por una mujer? ¿No puede ser una crisis existencial? – bromeé.

- Has tenido mínimo unas tres crisis y en ninguna te vi de esta manera. Así que estoy segura que hay alguien.

- No fue de nadie la culpa mas que mía – confesé con tristeza mientras me tiraba junto a ella en la cama.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso? – preguntó curiosa. Embocé una sonrisa y ella se sentó sobre sus tobillos esperando a que "soltara la sopa".

Terminé contándole todo sobre Bella desde el principio: Desde la primera vez que la vi triste en el jardín de su casa y de cómo sentí ganas de alivianar su dolor, la vez que nos encontramos en el Internado, de cómo se fue dando nuestra relación… La primera vez que nos acostamos… Debo decir que me maté de risa al ver cómo se tapaba los oídos y comenzaba a tararear para que me ahorrara los detalles… Y así pasaron las horas.

No nos dimos cuenta que ya pasaban de las 3 de la mañana.

- Deberías ir a buscarla. Si dices amarla, ¿cómo has osado a renunciar tan rápido a ella? Esa niña… Bella, estuvo semanas sufriendo por un imbécil como tú que no tuvo los pantalones para romper toda relación con Ángela y de repente tú sin más, te dejas convencer en un par de segundos que ya no te ama y que no hay esperanzas. ¡Qué idiota! Búscala – lo que comenzó como un consejo terminó como un regaño.

Típico de Leah.

- ¿Y qué le voy a decir? No sé siquiera dónde está ni qué hizo con su vida. No quiero buscarla y comprobar que es cierto que no me ama y que está con Mike.

- ¡Dios! Eso de cabeza dura no se te quita – dijo Leah exasperada – Espero que cuando reacciones no sea tarde… En fin, debo ir a dormir y tú también debes descansar.

Se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Caminó hasta la puerta.

- Gracias por contarme – masculló antes de salir – Y, aunque no lo creas, lamento mucho lo de Ángela.

Sonreí agradecido, viendo a Leah escabullirse tras la puerta.

No pude evitar seguir meditando sobre lo que me había dicho. Tal vez ella tenía razón y debía buscar a Bella y luchar, por primera vez, por lo que sentía.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza ante la idea de estar nuevamente con ella. Un tanto feliz, pero también lleno de miedo a un nuevo rechazo.

Lo único que tuve certeza es que estaba exhausto y caí rendido en la cama.

…

Los días pasaron y yo todavía no tomaba una decisión sobre Bella. De momentos quería salir directo al aeropuerto, tomar un avión y cruzar el país para buscarla, pero por otro lado, el miedo me invadía y me hacía preso de él.

Sabía que Bella estaba en Chicago por las noticias que Leah me había mostrado en su laptop días anteriores.

Resultó que la morena tenía alma de cupido (o en definitiva era muy necia) que la mañana siguiente que le confesé lo ocurrido en "Golden Sword", hizo una investigación profunda sobre ella. Tenía un archivo completo sobre notas de farándula que habían hecho de Bella.

No dudó en mostrármelas y al ver que me negaba en verlas, ella las leyó en voz alta:

"**El reconocido actor Jacob Swan, volvió al país luego de estar unos meses recluido en un prestigioso internado inglés. Pero no volvió solo. Su hermana y el novio de ésta, arribaron el pasado jueves, en el Aeropuerto Internacional O' Hare"**

La curiosidad me ganó y posicionándome tras Leah leí la noticia completa. Ésta estaba acompañada de una foto que se centraba principalmente en Jacob. Sin embargo, se formó un nudo en el estómago al ver a Bella abrazada del tipo rubio ese.

Una ola de rabia me consumió. Él no debería ser su refugio. Ella debía estar conmigo, no con él.

"_Lo nuestro fue… un error. No me puedo permitir perder a Mike. Yo lo amo." _

Su declaración esa tarde en mi habitación inundaron mi mente como un golpe.

"_Ya no me importabas. Mike es el único hombre en mi vida. ¿Me entiendes?"_

La frustración invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo. Apartándole a Leah su laptop, cambié de página y leí con detalle la siguiente nota que guardó:

**Crece el misterio que envuelve a los Hermanos Swan**

"**El galán por el cual suspiran la mayoría de las adolescentes (y una que otra mujer mayor) se encuentra en un momento de relativa paz y tranquilidad voluntaria.**

**Esta nueva actitud nos deja a todos sorprendidos, ya que el joven actor era bastante conocido por su alocada vida: vivía de fiesta en fiesta, codeándose con los más famosos, bebiendo alcohol sin importar el qué dirán y volviendo a altas horas de la noche con alguna joven afortunada a su departamento en Los Ángeles.**

**Si bien a todos nos sorprendió su repentino ingreso al Internado "Golden Sword", cuando supimos que regresaba al país, nos imaginábamos que retornaría a sus andanzas pero, para la sorpresa de todos, se encuentra pasando tiempo de calidad con su hermana menor. Logramos localizar su residencia en Chicago y nos dimos a la tarea de investigar más al respecto. **

**Nuestra quijada casi se cae al suelo al ver a Isabella Swan (a la cual habíamos visto semanas atrás en el aeropuerto O' Hare) sacando los residuos de su casa.**

**Como podrán apreciar en las fotos, parece que es ella, y su estado de salud, lo que tiene a Jacob casi sin despegarse de ella. Sus ojeras y baja de peso, son evidentes. ¿Qué es lo que sucede dentro de las paredes de la casa Swan? ¿La reconocida escritora Reneé S. Dwyer está enterada de esta situación?**

**Fuentes nos confirman que no ha hecho ninguna modificación en su agenda y que se reuniría con sus hijos hasta entrado el mes de febrero."**

Asqueado, dejé de leer la noticia. Leah lucía casi tan asustada como yo al ver las fotografías de Bella.

Sus padres eran unos malditos que sólo pensaban en ellos, como si fueran el maldito centro del universo.

No quería hacerlo, pero era inevitable observar las fotos. Aunque a mi me parecía que estaba tan hermosa como siempre, no podía ignorar lo visible de sus ojeras y la tristeza que revelaban sus ojos.

Me pregunté por qué sería…

- Edward… Mira – dijo Leah llamando mi atención y señalando con el dedo otra de las notas que había archivado:

**¿Se acabó el amor?**

"**Parece que ha llegado el fin para esta bellísima pareja adolescente. Luego de más de un año de relación Isabella Swan y su novio (aún no identificado) han dejado atrás su relación.**

**El día de ayer, en una pequeña cafetería bastante retirada, la pareja conversó durante unos minutos antes de que la pobre Isabella sufriera una desilusión, por lo que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas la traicionaran. **

**Ambos se notaban muy angustiados conversando, aunque pareció evidente un momento de total enojo por parte de Swan. Lo cierto es que, pasado unos minutos, abandonaron la cafetería para dirigirse nuevamente a la casa de ella. Todo parece indicar que la relación acabó en buenos términos. **

**¿Sería la casi inminente ruptura de la relación de la menor de los Swan, el motivo por el que Jacob no abandona para nada la residencia?**

**¿Se tratará esto de un caso de infidelidad? **

**Eso lo sabremos con el tiempo."**

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza. Miré la fecha de publicación y ya había pasado casi una semana. Sentí estrujarme de forma dolorosa.

- Ella no me busco en todo este tiempo, no trato de ponerse en contacto conmigo ni nada – susurré.

¿Realmente fui un juego para ella? ¿En verdad nunca me amó? ¿Por qué me enamoré de alguien que no siente nada por mí?

- No hagas eso – me recriminó Leah. Volteé a verla sin saber a qué se refería. Ella iba a comenzar a explicarme sus razones cuando mi madre irrumpió en mi habitación. Mis padres habían regresado antes para las fiestas navideñas.

Iba a preguntarle cómo le había ido en su viaje, después de que saludó a Leah, pero me dedicó una mirada helada.

Estaba hecha un furia conmigo, me exigía una explicación sobre mi ruptura con Ángela y la cancelación de varios contratos.

A pesar de todo, mis padres siempre estaban muy presentes y se preocupaban por todos los ámbitos de mi vida, no sólo de mi trabajo.

Entendía la preocupación de Esme, pero no la compartía. Me limité a darle unas ideas generales de cómo me sentía con el trabajo.

- Es una simple crisis, ya mejorará, Señora Cullen – me apoyó Leah.

Hablar con mi padre fue toda otra historia. Sin dejar de jurar y perjurar que entendía mi posición, sabía bien que no lo hacía.

Volvió a darme otro sermón sobre la responsabilidad y el compromiso. Fue tan largo, que en un momento mi cerebro se desconectó de todo. Sólo lo veía detrás de su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Entendiste, Edward? Ya no eres un niño – dijo con voz autoritaria.

No supe qué responderle. Alcé una ceja como desafiándolo y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Basta ya! Enfócate en lo importante: Tu trabajo y el estudio. ¡Concéntrate! Debes ir al Festival de Cine conmigo y tu madre. La pobre de Kate no es tu niñera. Ha estado como loca llamando para confirmar tu asistencia. Si sigues con esa actitud te cerrarás puertas, hijo. ¡Entiéndeme!

Asentí no muy convencido, pero en algo mi padre tenía razón. Yo amaba mi trabajo y si quería seguir en este negocio, debía volver a tomar las riendas. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que dejé el Internado… Desde que hablé con Bella.

Debía retomar mi vida. Llenar mi cabeza con trabajo… Y tratar de no pensar ya en ella.

…

La tradicional navidad con la familia de Ángela, fue dejada de lado. Esta vez, la compartí realmente con mis seres queridos: Mis padres, Sue, Seth, Leah y yo.

Fue una linda y sencilla celebración.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, ya estaba preparando mis cosas para partir, junto a mis padres, a Francia, donde se realizaría el festival.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres acompañarnos? – pregunté por enésima vez a Leah.

- Estaré bien. Fue bueno ponernos al corriente. Ya no desaparezcas, ¿si? Y si necesitas hacer recapacitar a Bella – tronó sus dedos con fuerza – Soy la indicada.

La abracé por mucho tiempo. En verdad que era la hermana que nunca tuve.

…

Lo bueno de ser un Cullen, era que los aeropuertos nos daban vías de acceso distintas, logrando escapar de los malditos flashes de los paparazzi.

Nadie notó nuestro arribo al aeropuerto de la ciudad de París y mucho menos de la registración en el hotel.

Todo estaba tramitado por el asistente de mi padre. Al subir al discreto Mercedez negro, nos entregaron las llaves de nuestras habitaciones.

Así de rápido y eficiente.

La mayoría de los invitados (actores, productores y directores de cine) comenzarían a llegar al día siguiente, por lo que los fotógrafos aún no se encontraban tan alerta y eso nos sentaba perfecto.

Pasé el resto del día en mi habitación descansando. Pasar horas sentado en el avión era estresante. Tomé un buen baño, para luego dormir hasta bien entrada la noche.

Desperté tarde al día siguiente y opté por no salir del perímetro del hotel. Aún no me encontraba de ánimos para enfrentar a los paparazzi.

Aproveché para nadar en la alberca del recinto. Por suerte no había mucha gente.

Me dirigí a mi habitación luego de un rato, solo para comprobar que el traje Dior que Kate eligió para mí había llegado.

En la noche, se realizaría el primer evento que abriría el festival. Mis padres insistieron en acompañarme. Esto se me hizo extraño, en este tipo de eventos cada quien iba por su lado, pero no me había dado cuenta que esta vez, estaría solo pues antes contaba con la presencia de Ángela a mi lado.

Pensar en ella me dejó un sabor amargo en la garganta. En verdad esperaba no tener que cruzarme con ella o por lo menos, que ni se le ocurriera dirigirme la palabra.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, me fui a duchar para tener el tiempo suficiente al arreglarme.

…

- Luces bastante guapo, hijo – me elogió por tercera ocasión, Esme. Había pasado por la suite de mis padres para bajar juntos al salón. Enfrentarme de nuevo a los fotógrafos no era precisamente mi parte favorita.

La reunión fue amena. Hablé con varios amigos, actores y actrices, algunos productores y un par de directores. Algunos haciendo propuestas y contándome de sus proyectos, o de lo orgullosos que estaban por su reciente film.

Me alejé un poco de la multitud para contemplar la fiesta. Necesitaba con urgencia un cigarrillo, así que me ubiqué cerca de un gran ventanal y escañé el lugar.

Mi rostro se congeló al reconocer el rostro de Jacob a la distancia. Casi hiperventilo, mi mirada viajó una y mil veces por todo el lugar buscándola.

Si él está aquí, lo más probable es que ella también – pensé en voz alta – No la ha dejado sola en semanas.

Estreché mi mirada. ¿Por qué carajos tenía que venir tanta gente? Busqué de nuevo a Jacob y vi como se alejaba en otra dirección. Lo seguí con cautela, pasaba entre la gente hasta que se posicionó junto a ella… Sí, en ese mismo lugar estaba ella junto a… ¿Jasper?

¿Qué hacía con él? ¿Por qué hablaban tan cerca?

Jacob volvió a dejarlos solos y ellos siguieron conversando como si nada.

Bella reía… Reía de la misma manera que lo hacía conmigo.

El aire huyó de mis pulmones y no podía recuperarlo. De repente vi a Alice acercárseles y por un momento me sentí aliviado.

- ¡Qué idiota! Ella y Jasper eran pareja desde hace ya varios años – pensé.

No sé qué fuerza me impulsó a adentrarme a la fiesta, pero así lo hice. Caminé hacia ellos pero me frené de golpe al notar que Jasper se alejaba de Alice con rapidez y tomaba a Bella con él.

- La ex y la nueva novia del gemelo Hale… ¿Te imaginas cuánto ganaremos? – le murmuró un fotógrafo a otro. Ambos dispararon sus flashes hacia Bella, Jasper y Alice.

Me quedé inmóvil observándolos cómo se alejaban, tomados de la mano. Alice tenía el rostro contraído en tristeza.

Mi cabeza retomó palabras del pasado en donde me decía que sólo fui un juego. ¿Es que acaso ella iba por la vida destrozando relaciones?

Quería moverme, salir de ahí huyendo, sin embargo mis piernas no reaccionaban.

Debía ver sus ojos y notar si era feliz. Con eso debía bastarme. ¿Qué no el amor era desinteresado? ¿Debería conformarme con la tranquilidad de verla feliz?

Y como si me hubiera escuchado, despegó su mirada del suelo por unos segundos y juraría que mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en los suyos por un instante hasta que volvió a desviar la mirada.

Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de desolación y melancolía como jamás pude imaginar. Se soltó del agarre de Jasper y miró a donde hacía un segundo yo estaba. Retrocedí sigiloso, impidiéndole verme.

Lucía desesperada por encontrarme. Miraba a todos lados. Inquieta.

Un tornado de emociones me azotó: Estaba feliz de verla, temeroso de enfrentarla… Una parte de mi quería besarla hasta desfallecer y la otra sólo tenía reclamos y reproches… Quería llorar y reír… Borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos… Quería tantas cosas pero no sabía por cuál decidirme.

En cuestión de segundos, buscando y buscando, su hermano se acercó y la miró con preocupación. Jasper y él la tomaron de la cintura y brazo para sacarla del salón, rumbo a los ascensores.

Quién diría que por arte del destino (o mera coincidencia) estábamos todos alojados en el mismo hotel.

Después de tanto tiempo…

* * *

**eugiis19:** "Falta poco. Ya verás. Saludos!"

**Maya Masen Cullen:** "Hehehe. Me gustan tus ideas. Espero que te haya agradado esta actualización. Saludos."

**maria014:** "Lamento la tardanza! Gracias por leer."

**Jezz Tellez:** "Me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que te guste esta historia. Un abrazo."

**crizthal:** "Gracias por tus comentarios y gracias por leer. Saludos!"

**tany cullen:** "Esta historia sigue en pie porque tu estuviste allí para mi. Jamás lograré agradecerte lo suficiente. Gracias, amiga!"

**Nelita Cullen Hale:** "Hahaha! Lo sé, pobre! Gracias por leer!"

**GUEST:** "Qué bueno que te guste! Saludos."

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima en Actualizar: "En Constante Competencia"**


End file.
